Morden Day cinderalla
by tophersmommy06
Summary: She was only supposed to dance for him,They weren't supposed to fall in love so what happens when A one night stand between Paul and Jersey turns into a long term affair over the years, will ever be more for Paul? Triple H,OC,Undertaker, many more plz RnR
1. Chapter 1

I sighed staring at the club tonight was gonna be a bum night, it was so dead in here fuck it was supposed to be my night off but Joey swore he needed people tonight I have no idea why, the only reason why I said yes was because I need the money.

I ran my hair through my strawberry blonde hair, walking over to Joey who was on the phone.

"Alright sir and what type of girls do you prefer or do you have a prefrence, uh huh right alright I have just the girls in mind they will be there bye" Joey looked up smiling at me

"Well go get Star, chauntel and Jr you guys have a private party at the Hilton hotel" Joey said handing me the paper I nodded walking to the back, must be a big baller cause Joey never lets me and star go to private party's but I trust Joey.

"Alright star, chauntel and Jr we got a private party so get your shit lets go" I said sighing I was exhausted I just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

An hour later thanks to fucking traffic we go there I parked Joey's truck sighing.

"Damn Jersey chill out girl" Star said laughing I sighed

"I fucking hate traffic" I growled out grabbing my neon pink bag that had my clothes in it we all got out of the truck JR called the number that was given to us the person said he would meet us outside the hotel door, it's a vip room niice must be big ballers.

We walked into the room I took in my surroundings There was four men, guess they want a girl for each one I looked at each of them one was an older man reminded me of my pop's lordy help me I couldn't dance for him, the other one looked to be younger then the rest he had brown short hair and bright aqua blue eyes they were all dressed in suits, the third man is the exact definition of tall dark and handsome he had brown hair and eyes looked to be about 6'3 and was huge with muscles but the fourth one caught my eye he had long blonde hair pulled back brown eyes looked about 6'2 and muscle glory oh my.

"Um where can we change?" I heard JR ask I smiled looking back to the older man he walked us to a huge bathroom I whistled setting my bag on the counter I pulled out a pink and black corset with matching g-string, and black stockings I pulled out my black six inch heels.

I put the clothes on leaning over to double check my make up I pushed my boobs up more to make them pop out a little more I smiled at the girls who were still getting ready I opened the door and walked out seeing the guys talking and pouring champagne, the blonde hair one got up handing me a glass I smiled.

"Thanks" I said taking it "So if you don't mind me asking what you guys do?" I said eyeing the suits obviously they weren't dressed up for company that in a matter of minutes was going to just take they're clothes off….

"You don't know who we are?" the older man said I shrugged my shoulders; all I do is work and sleep.

"We wrestle, I am the nature boy ric flair" he said

"I'm the legend killer randy Orton"

"The animal Batista"

"And I'm the game Hunter" the blonde haired man said lastly as the rest of the girl walked out

"Alright lets get this part started" Ric yelled popping open another bottle of champagne hunter smiled walking up to me grabbing my hand he led me to another room sitting down I straddled his lap, oh man something about this man is making me hot.

"Um do you want music or something?" he asked his voice husky I nodded as he handed me an alarm clock radio I turned it on.

Thirty minutes later I was just down to my g-string stockings hunter pulled me to him and then did something that if we were in the club Joey would have him kicked out for doing he kissed me normally I'd jump up and slap the jackass demand my money and leave but right now all I could do was kiss him back he lifted me up and carried me to a bed which for the first time I just now noticed I pulled back from kissing him he looked at me weirdly.

"I cant sleep with you hunter, I know when I say this I'm going to sound like some whore but I'm susspoed to get paid for giving you a dance not for fucking you I'm a stripper not a hooker" I said he nodded pulled his wallet out of his pants and handed me my money.

"So the money is out of the way now we are just two people who are attratected to each other right?" he said I tossed the money on the night stand and nodded he smiled and leaned down kissing me.

Forty five minutes later hunter collapsed on me his breathing heavy, oh my god that was they most intense orgasm I have had EVER!! I still heard laughing in the other rooms so I knew we still had some time hunter put his arm around my waist pulling me to him.

"So uh you don't do this often do you?" he asked I looked back at him confused

"What?" I asked

"Sleep with men you dance for" he said I smiled and laughed

"Nope you're my first truthfully" I said turning on my side facing him

"So Jersey tell me about yourself" he said I shrugged I didn't like to talk about myself much not much to tell.

"Not much to tell hunter" I said my eyes moving to his chest

"Hey beautiful eyes up here, that's better man you have some beautiful eyes now I know that's a lie tell me about your self" he said I sighed shrugging again.

"Like I said not much to tell um I grew up poor and in jersey, when I was sixteen I moved out of my mom's house and into the city I served for a couple years when I turned eighteen I got my job at the club been there since, I'm hoping by the end of this year to have enough money to finally start collage" I said

"See I know there's more but I won't push, I'll wait till I see you again" he said

"hunter don't' your not my first one night stand" I said even though he was he smiled

"You're not a one night stand I'd like to get to know you better jersey" he said I nodded

"You sure? You must be some big baller where you work I'm a stripper hunter I don't fit in with suits and fancy stuff, I come from the ghetto and I take my clothes of for a living I wont fit into your world" I said

"Good I'm tired of a women who fits in my world, I want some one who can challenge me" he said I nodded.

"So hunter tell me about yourself then" I said propping my head up just then there was a knock on the door.

"hey champ the other girls are ready to go" he said I smiled sitting up I walked into the bathroom that his room had a adjoining door to, I stuffed my clothes into my bag I put on a pair of blue flannel Jammy shorts and a white tank top that said skin industries and had to neon pink stars on them, I walked back into his room and smiled.

"So champ" I said as I grabbed the money stuffing it with the rest of my money in my bag I slipped my flip flops on as he rolled over.

"Let's do lunch tomorrow here's the address don't say anything its on me meet me there" he said handing me a piece of paper I nodding stuffing that into my bag I went to leave when he grabbed my arm pulling me to him and giving me the most passionate kiss I have ever had.

I laughed as the girls talked about their guys we had gone out to breakfast after dropping Joey his truck off, JR looked at me.

"And you my dear have been very quiet" she said I laughed shrugging my shoulders

"We um didn't really talk that much" I said biting into my pancake again I shrugged I didn't feel the need to tell her what happened I would tell chauntel when we got home.

Later that morning chauntel and I never went to bed much before six AM we were sitting outside on the balcony smoking.

"So uh something happened with me and hunter" I said taking a drag she raised her eyebrow as I smiled pulling out the napkin "he wants me to meet him for lunch tomorrow" I said shrugging trying to act on the outside it was no big deal but really inside I was wanting to jump up and down and squall like a little girl maybe this could me my modern day Cinderella, why am I even talking like this?

"That's great j" she said handing it back to me I could tell she wanted to tell me something.

"What? Tell me" I said

"Sweetie his married to his boss's daughter" she said I instantly felt my high go away of course he'd be why do I have this luck with men? I throw my cigarette off the balcony and sighed.

"Thanks, I'm going to go to bed night" I said walking inside our apartment and into my room laying down, I sighed laying on my stomach, why does all the good guys have to turn out to be jackass's?

A/N Okay what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up around noonish I sighed still feeling bummed out about hunter I grabbed our grocery money struggling I guess he really is gonna be my first one night stand.

After grocery shopping I went home I put everything away and sat down on the couch I don't even have his number, I clanked my tongue ring against my front teeth turning the TV on I sat back.

Later that night I sighed sitting at work again fucking chauntel called off at least there's a crowd tonight even though I'm only working a few hours until Jessie can get here I went up to the bar thankfully I was just serving tonight I don't think I could dance after last night, I couldn't help but let the small smile slip from my face.

"Thinking about me?" I heard that same sexy husky voice from behind me I turned around and glared at him.

"No asshole if I was thinking of you I would've had this look on my face" I said then turned back around grabbed the drinks and walked to the table I needed to drop the drinks off at.

"There you go Russ Justin" I said handing them their beers.

"So hunny why aren't you dancing tonight?" Russ asked I smiled

"Well this makes my eighth day straight working and I had quite a night last night my body needs the break, you guys set?" I asked as they nodded I smiled and walked back up to the bar dropping my tray off I sighed seeing hunter still there I sighed.

"Joe I'm stepping outside for a moment" I said I walked out to the front of the bar smiling at Markus the bouncer hunter followed me and I walked over to my car lighting a cigarette.

"What hunter?" I said

"What's the matter you were supposed to meet me for lunch and then you just no show on me and now you have some type of attuide going on" he said I rolled my eyes

"Let's see hunter you're a famous wrestler there's a world full of internet you don't think I wouldn't have found out your married to your boss's daughter?" I snapped at him he took my cigarette throwing it on the ground oh you mother fucker!

"Maybe I should've told you I was married maybe if you kept your word and showed up at lunch you would've found out I was going to tell you that" he said in a dead calm voice

"Maybe you should've told me that before you fucked me!" I yelled at him making Markus come our way I sighed "We're fine mark" I said as he nodded walking away but keeping his eyes on hunter.

"What time do you get off work?" he asked I shook my head no

"You don't need to know that" I said just as Jessie pulled up she walked up to me

"Hey girl thanks for covering for me, I know you must be exhausted so just take tomorrow off I got your back laters" she said and walked into the club I sighed looking back at hunter

"Look I just want to take you to dinner explain it to you and then if your still mad at me you can leave no big deal" he said I sighed having a feeling I was going to regret this.

"Fine an hour at the dennys down the street hunter" I said and walked back into the club lord knows I don't know what the flip I'm doing!

An hour later I walked into dennys seeing hunter sitting in the back I walked back to him I sat down across from him as Kim walked over.

"Hey sweetie how are you?" she said I smiled at her

"I am exhausted I just worked my eighth day straight why weren't you here last night I had to deal with slow ass Anna" I said as she laughed

"I had the night off they keep messing with my days, coffee lots of cream and sugar right?" she said I smiled

"Yes and on a separate check please" I said as she nodded walking away I looked at hunter waiting for him to start talking he just started at me until Kim brought the coffee I smiled

"Thanks hunny" I said she smiled and walked away I made my coffee just the way I like it taking a drink.

"Look Jersey I am married it's true but Stephanie and I we both know we married more for comfort then love" he said I looked down at my coffee as if it was more interesting then my new found crush

"Hunter I need to hear more for me not to feel like you just want some whore on the side cause I'm not that type of women" I said now looking up at him he nodded

"I can understand that, I cant leave her jersey she's my boss's daughter I need a valid reason and trust me if you knew Vince the excuse of I just don't love her will only get my ass dropped to the bottom of the roster and right now I'm on the top" he said I nodded

"But one day could you leave her like lets say hunter I say sure I'll be your women on the side the one that brings you pleasure what ever and we lets say fall in love then what? I'm the one to lose a lot more then you" I said keeping my eyes connected with him he nodded

"I get that jersey but all I know is I don't know shit about you but I'm fascinated with you today when you didn't show up I was livid I want you hell I only been with you once but I need you" he said I sighed as Kim walked over.

"You guys going to get something to eat?" she asked I smiled

"Um I'm not I eat at work earlier hunter?" I asked he shook his head no as she handed us our checks and walked away.

"Sorry I come here every night after work and I used to work here" I said he nodded "hunter I don't know see what I mean is I already feel this deep attraction to you your fucking sexy as hell but I don't think I could be the women on the side hunter, I'm passive of my man and knowing that there's another women touching you kissing you I'm sorry I cant do it' I grabbed some money and threw it on the table grabbing my purse I got up and left I sighed getting to my car when I heard him call my name.

"JERSEY WAIT" he yelled I sighed stopping turning around he handed me a piece of paper

"We're here for two more days if you change your mind" he said walking to his rental I bit my lip getting in my car what the hell did I get myself into damnit!


	3. Just Stay

Fucking rain I hate the rain and that's all it's been doing all day my day off is raining, I was gonna go home and see my family guess not with the shity ass tire's that's on my car, I looked at the napkin hunter gave me tonight's the last night they're in town.

I looked up seeing chauntel and JR walk in they sat down on the couch next to me I sighed

"yes?" I asked chauntel smiled at me sitting back

"We were talking about your little man issue and we think if his worth this much thought you need to go tonight" she said I rolled my eyes

"HIS MARRIED" I yelled sitting all the way back on my couch

"YES but you can't stop looking at that napkin so go call a taxi and go" JR said I sighed standing up

"I'm going to go take a shower you girls are nuts" I said walking into the bathroom.

I sighed lathering my hair with my honey vanilla shampoo I cant stop thinking about hunter they were right about that and I don't even need that damn napkin to know the address I've looked at it so much I sighed turning the water off I wrapped a towel around my self and turned on my radio I started brushing my teeth I leaned against the counter listing to the song, I don't know who turned my radio from rock to country but this song is man.

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying_

I sighed putting mouth was in my mouth

_And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying_

See see this is exactly how I'm going to be feeling if I did this with hunter, I spit the mouth wash out and grab my clothes getting dressed.

_You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share_

Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay

I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine

Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah

GOD DAMNIT what am I doing as I put my dc's on I grab my keys and purse and tell the girls I'll be back, I grab a taxi and give him the address, thirty minutes later of new York traffic we finally get to the hotel room, I don't know what the hell I'm doing but damn that song this is why I listen to rock all anti love music right there! I paid the guy and got out for some reason I felt like I needed to run like if I didn't run he wouldn't be there.

I smiled at the guy who was there the other night "Hi do you remember me?" I asked he smiled nodding his head yes I smiled leaning over the counter

"Well I need you to call hunter and tell him to come down to the lobby for me please" I said

"Miss I can't do that it's against policy" he said I pouted my lips out putting my hand on my cheek.

"Sir you seen me here I had dinner with him the other night" I said

"Jersey?" I heard from behind me I turned around and sucked in my breath there stood hunter wearing black track pants and a white muscle shirt sweat dripping off his body.

"Hi" I said quietly walking up to him

"Lets go up to my room" he said as I nodded my head he took my hand leading me to the elevator, the ride was quiet I felt very nervous we stepped off the elevator and walked to his room, same as the other night we walked in and I had to smile a little it didn't look like the party pad it had the other night, more like a office with a bed room, paper work all over the coffee table.

"You can sit down would you like some water?" he said as I sat down on the couch I shook my head no as he nodded and walked over to the mini fridge grabbing a bottle of water he sat down next to me staring at me I sighed all of a sudden my nails seemed very interesting.

"Eye's up here" I heard his husky voice say breaking the silence I looked up at him

"Hunter look I don't know why but I can't get you out of my damn head!" I said I didn't know what else to say I mean how do you say okay I'll be your mistress? How do you agree to do something that your head is telling it's wrong, but every EVERY core in your body is telling you it feels so right being with him, my thoughts we broken when hunter pulled me onto his lap, he kissed me hard I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck he pulled away.

"Look I know this is weird I mean we both don't know each other well but there's something about you that make's me want to get to know you jersey, I want to know you, I want you to know me" he said I nodded my head kissing him again, I moaned as he picked me up walking me to the same room I was in the other night he laid me down on the bed.

The next morning I woke up in his bed, we had made love off and on all night in between we talked I learned his real name is Paul but I'd rather call him hunter, I looked around and didn't see him there I sat up when I heard the door open he walked in with a bag.

"Figured after your work out you'd be hungry" he said I smiled a little as he sat down he handed me a breakfast burrito

"You sleep good?" he asked as we started to eat I finished chewing

"I slept great, how did you sleep?" I asked

"Good, look jersey I have to leave here soon wow for the first time I don't want to go back to work" he said chuckling I smiled

"Hunter we talked about this last night it's okay we have each other's numbers and can call each other" I said chuckling

We both sat there eating I helped him pack his self and he called a taxi for me we both walked down I still had on his t-shirt which was huge on me! I smiled when he leaned down and kissed me lightly

"Alright I'll call you when my flight lands babe" he said I nodded my head

"Alright I'll talk to you later be careful" I said as he smiled opening the door for me I got in and the taxi took off I sighed leaning back, what the hell did I just get myself into? Well what ever it is, I just hope its worth it…..


	4. Mmm this feels nice

It's been a month and I work and go home talk with hunter on the phone, hang out with my girls and that was it, I hadn't talked to hunter in a couple of day's his wife was traveling with him for a week I sighed calling myself a fool for the hundredth time his a married man this was just going to end badly on me, but I cant turn him away I don't know why he had a hold on me, I don't know if it was turning into love or an obsession with him.

"Jersey" I heard Joe's voice I looked up and smiled grabbing my paycheck

"You thinking about that weirdo again huh?" he said I sighed rolling my eyes

"His not a weirdo Joe" I said standing up.

Joe sighed he just knew hunter was stringing me along…….

HUNTERS POV

Hunter sat down in the locker room taking his knee brace's off, god he missed jersey's voice he smiled just thinking about her laugh, all he had to look forward to was going back to the hotel and hear Stephanie's screechy ass voice and then because she would be here having to go home with her to our house instead of New York like he planned to see jersey.

"Hey champ what'cha thinking about?" I heard Orton's voice I opened my eyes and looked up

"I'm thinking about jersey" I said Orton was seeing her friend chauntel

"I'm going out there this weekend" he said lucky ass I thought and just nodded closing my eyes "Man maybe you shouldn't get involved with her your married she's only going to get hurt" Orton said I sighed opening my eyes glaring at Orton who held up his hands "but hey what do I know" he said walking out

"God PAUL is that all you think about I have REAL work to do unlike you!"Stephanie screeched at me Jesus if I was with jersey right now there defiantly wouldn't be any talking, I looked at her she was a beautiful woman and she was smart but she was bitch and she screeched like a banshee half the time.

"Fuck steph we hadn't slept together in a month!" I said frustrated

"Paul my job take's a lot more brain's then yours does so I need to actually work there's more to a marriage then sex" she said I sighed closing my eyes

"Orton is wanting to go to New York this weekend for our day's off, he was asking if I wanted to go with show him around" I said opening my eyes feeling as if I was some kid asking permission

"That's fine Paul I have to get my work done any ways" she said not taking her eye's away from her paper work I just nodded closing my eyes.

JERSEY"S POV

"No ma I'm not helping you with that" I said frustrated I was already pissed off my knee tweaked on me so Joe is making me take a weekend off, and now I have to deal with my mom asking me to score her some dope, chauntel walked out of the shower Orton would be here soon hunter couldn't make it I guess I hadn't heard from him since Tuesday.

"What? No ma I don't do that shit" I said standing up and walking into the kitchen rolling my eye's what is wrong with her I heard a knock at the door and chuantel squall running to it, I leaned against a counter rubbing my temples ten minutes on the phone with her and I have a head ache.

"Mom why don't you just get into rehab?" I asked getting a soda she started yelling about how she didn't need it and then click she hung up I sighed putting the phone on the counter I put the soda can against my forehead closing my eyes.

"Little girl" I heard his husky voice no he said he wouldn't be here this weekend I opened my eyes and smiled seeing him, the first good thing to happen all week I wanted to go jump in his arms! I walked over to him hugging him tightly.

"Miss me?" he asked laughing a little

"After this week you are just what I need" I said moving away from him he smiled as I walked into the living room seeing chauntel and Orton already in a full fledge make out session I laughed going into my room with hunter following me I laid down on the bed a patted the spot next to me hunter smiled coming over he laid down next to me putting his arm over me, I heard a moan escape his lips and smiled looking up at him.

"What?" I asked

"this is nice" was all he said I nodded closing my eyes, this was nice but I only get to enjoy him for two days "So jersey for real tell me about yourself" hunter said

"Well I was born in new jersey, my ma names me jersey to piss of my real farther, she was well she was what you would call a ring rat according to my aunt, she swears my farthers probably one of the guys she fucked, I think his probably just some drug dealer, I've been on my own since I was sixteen I told you there's not much to me hunter, I don't have much family and the one's I do suck, I'm working at the club and only five grand short of going to school" I said looking up at him

"A ring rat huh?" he said amused I shrugged

"That's what my aunt say's I'm don't know" I said shrugging

"So what do you want to go to school for?" hunter asked I smiled

"A crime scene investigator" I said he nodded and then leaned in kissing me I moaned placing my hand on his cheek as he pushed me on my back for first time hunter noticed my knee brace he pulled away.

"What the hell happened?" he asked looking at it

"Oh fucking star just had to use baby oil on the stage and it got every where I slipped tweaked my knee, that's why I'm not working this weekend" I said hunter looking concerned slowly took the brace off I winced a little.

"Holy shit baby did you get this checked out?" hunter asked sitting up looking it over

"Uh no its fine I've done this before" I said not wanting to tell him that it hurt just him touching it

"Baby this doesn't look just like you tweaked you knee out you should get x-rays done on it" he said

"Baby its fine and plus I cant I don't have insurance cant afford it" I said shrugging hunter carefully put the brace back on and laid down next to me again I smiled snuggling into his chest, god this feels so right he feels so right I yawned and relaxed into his touch as he rubbed the lower part of my back.

"Rest baby we have all weekend" he said kissing the top of my forehead I smiled closing my eyes drifting off to sleep in his arms.


	5. Realtity hits

_I_ sighed sitting at work Joey was on some weird kick of theme's and I'm pissed off cause I have to waitress for half the night then dance the last half it was stupid, I sighed pulling at my metallic gold booty shorts I sighed it was my Friday and then im off to jersey for some relaxing, chauntel's been driving me crazy lately, I don't know what her issue it but its pissin me off.

I deiced since I was dead to go and have a smoke I stepped outside leaning against the wall, fuck its cold I walked back in and saw the huge booth in the back was now taken up by a bunch of guys I sighed walking over there I felt my stomach flip seeing hunter and a bunch of other guys I seen randy Dave and ric that I knew and I couldn't see the rest really.

"Um hi what can I get you to drink?" I asked not sure of what to say why is he here? I took their drink order I came back with them.

"Thanks doll how are you jersey?" ric asked I smiled handing them their drinks

"Im good ric how are you?" I asked

"good good, hey this is Shawn, Scott, and Kevin guys this is jersey the girl we were telling you about" he said right when Jessie came up

"hey girl im here I'll take over Joe said for you to go to the back your apart of the water show tonight" she said I nodded

"uh I gotta go I guess bye" I said walking away.

I went into the back putting my apron in my locker I saw chauntel she rolled her eyes walking past me I shook my head fuck her.

"what's up with her?" grace who just came back asked I shrugged my shoulders

"I have no clue but im about to knock that fucking attuide away with my fist if she don't stop" I said changing into my white tank top no bra and blue jean booty shorts when chauntel stomped back in.

"What the hell is your issue?" I asked her she stood up glaring at me

"You bitch, you fucking flaunt your shit around here and get what you want always have taking my spot" she said I rolled my eyes

"you know what chauntel it aint my fault im a better worker I cocktail when Joe needs me to and then ill turn around and dance the rest of my shift so go fuck your self" I said starting to walk out of the room until her comment made me stop and do something I shouldn't.

"maybe I'll be like you and just go ahead and fuck the boss to get ahead" POP right in the mouth right when Joe walked in.

"JERSEY GET Out" he yelled going over to her I stormed out

"Randy you might want to go pick your bitch up off the floor" I said walking to the bar.

"Morgan give me a shot of patron" I said as she nodded I was shaking I took my shot as she handed me a beer.

"you ok?" she asked I just shook my head no when Paul walked up to me putting his hand on my hip walking me outside I sighed.

"What happened?" he asked

"She keeps being a cunt she made a comment about me fucking the boss and I popped her" I said he looked at my fist it was a little bruised already I hope her mouth is hurting he lightly kissed it.

"chill rocky" he said with a slight smirk before Joe came out.

"Ok what happened?" he asked I sighed

"She's been pushing my buttons since fuck two weeks now Joe tonight she comes in yelling about how I stole her spot and she would have it if she was fucking you like I am and I popped her" I said shrugging he nodded

"Alright well I need you inside" he said as I nodded I smiled at hunter walking inside to the back grace smirked at me as I shrugged.

Trace Adkins - Honky Tonk Badonkadonk started playing as me,star,grace and a new girl named angel came out dancing half way through the song I pulled the small rope and water splashed down on us when we were done I climbed off of the stage as Joe handed me a towel.

"Well little girl you still know how to put on a show" I heard a thick Texan draw from behind me I smiled hugely turning around mark!, mark is a guy that come's in when ever he is in town I guess he travels a lot well we always end up just hanging out cause the first time he came here, if it wasn't for him some bad shit would've happened to me that night I hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked happily

"Just hanging out with some of the boys" he said

"Hey dead man" I heard hunters voice

"Hey Paul" he said I looked confused

"You two know each other?" I asked mark nodded

"We work together" he said eyeing hunter

"Alright jersey girl, your done for the night" Joe said

"Is this for" I started when he shook his head

"No this is for you busting your ass for me this week, go enjoy your two days in jersey enjoy the water" he said I smiled

"Thanks" I said

"You done for the night?" hunter asked

"Yea I am if you want to hang out here with your friends its cool I'll probably end up in the back for an hour cleaning up then I need to collect my credit tips" I said as he nodded he leaned in kissing me I moaned forgetting where I was I am falling way to hard for this guy and it was going to wind me up in trouble he pulled away and I smiled walking to the back I quickly changed into some dry clothes I sat down quickly counting my money and slipped out the side door for a cig.

"you know those will kill ya" I heard from behind me I smiled looking at mark

"So will a lot of things" I said

"So you and Paul?" he asked I gave him a look that pretty much said do you have to ask "you know his married right?" he asked I sighed taking a deep drag.

"Yea I know mark but I don't know there's something about him that I cant walk away from you know?" I asked he nodded

"I just don't want to see you hurt baby girl" he said I smiled throwing my cig I went over and hugged him.

"I know thank you" I said slipping back inside.

A few hours later I found myself sitting next to Paul at dennys eating hunters friend Shawn kept giving me funny looks.

"So you didn't mention you were going to jersey" hunter said I shrugged

"I just deiced on it today I need to get out of the city go home, surf" I said that's what I did when things got to much for me go down to the jersey shore and just surf until I thought everything through.

"We have to be in jersey tomorrow" Dave said I smiled

"I love it there cant wait to move back there" I said

"if you loved it so much why you moved here?" Shawn asked I shrugged

"Better jobs I guess, and plus I was kicked out so I had to take where ever I could stay at the time" I said looking at him

"you sure don't look like a jersey girl" he said I smiled everyone said that, I have strawberry blonde hair not even close to being Italian, im five feet tall and weight a buck o five soaking wet.

"Well Im not a typical jersey girl but in heart I am see my mom was born in Ireland Dublin, well when she was eight my granny passed, my pop's was so in love with her that everything reminded him of her so he went to a map on the wall and pointed, his finger landed on new jersey so he packed my mom up and they moved out there" I said Shawn stared at me as if he just got hit by a bus.

'Uh I need to go call becca and the kids I'll see you guys tomorrow, it was nice meeting you jersey" Shawn said throwing money at the table I felt like he was leaving from what I just said.

"So babe I have an idea why don't you ride up with us tonight? We have room" he said I looked around I wanted to but I wasn't sure mark smiled

"Oh say yes darlin you know you wanna" he said I rolled my eyes

"Fine" I said truth was I didn't want to get home and fight with chauntel tonight cause I knew the fight was on between her and I.

The next morning I was cracking up trying to teach hunter to surf he has fallen every time.

"you think this is funny?" he asked as I nodded my head and then squalled when he ran after me I felt him pin me down on the sand.

"you think this is funny?" he asked smirking I just shook my head no unable to speak to him he leaned in and kissed me he started to move his tongue into my mouth and pulled away I shot my eyes open seeing him smirk.

"Now do you think it funny?" he asked above a whisper I cleared my throat shaking my head no

"No now this isn't funny" I said he leaned down to kiss me again when we heard a voice calling his name we both looked over and saw ric Dave and randy coming our way I groaned.

"Now this isn't so funny" I said as he laughed helping me up

"what are you guys doing?" ric asked

"um I was trying to teach hunter here to surf, but he has two left feet" I said I heard noise from my bag and ran over to it I sat down answering it.

"Morning pop" I said I smiled hearing my grandfathers voice "um im at the beach right now, if I shower up and leave now I can be there in twenty minutes, alright then I'll see you in a little bit, love you to" I said hanging up I smiled walking back over.

"I hate to cut this short but my pops needs me at his house, I'll see you guys later" I said when hunter grabbed my hand telling the guys he'll talk to them tonight he walked over to the showers with me.

"So do you want me to take you or for you to just take the rental?" he asked as I rinsed the sand out of my hair I really would like for him to meet my pops, but I wasn't sure if he felt like this was the type of relationship to him.

"I wouldn't mind taking you you know" he said as if he was reading my thoughts I smiled

"That'd be fine with me" I said slipping shorts and a tank top on I slipped my flips on as hunter put a shirt on and grabbed the boards, we returned them and got in the car I put the directions in his navigation for him.

"You know jersey, I am married cause my job otherwise I would be divorced, I want this to be treated as a real relationship as we can" he said I sighed

"I do to hunter, its just I mean fuck she's with you for your work home and im am the women on the side whether we both want it to be a different way or not that's just how it is it's the realty of this situation" I said looking at him he took my hand and just drove.

I smiled looking at my pops old run down one bed room house with the huge front and back yard we pulled up behind his truck and got out I smiled hugely this was home to me, I grabbed hunters hand and we walked inside.

"POPS!" I yelled as he came out from the kitchen he smiled hugging me

"álainn**" **he said hugging me he eyed hunter "And who is this?" he asked I smiled taking hunters hand.

"pop this is my friend Paul, Paul this is my pop's Michael" I said as the shook hands.

"Well sit down I was just cooking up some lunch you two hungry?" he asked we both told him no as he shrugged walking back to the kitchen I looked back at hunter and saw him looking at pictures I stood up and stood next to him.

"that's my mom" I said as he looked at the picture of my mom at my age and some wrestling event with some long haired guy, the pictures black and right hunter looked back at me and gave me the same look Shawn did last night.

"oh your mothers wrestling days?" he said I nodded as we sat down

"So kiddo how's life treating you?" he asked

"its kicking my ass" I said and my pops smiled

"O it will do that, how's uh work?" he asked he didn't approve of what I did but he understood.

"Its good busy but that means good money, I almost have a years of tuition saved up" I said he smiled brightly

"that's good and then your moving home?" he asked I smiled

"I hope so" I said

We spent thirty minutes talking when my mother came in.

"Hey dad do you have twenty dollars I could borrow?" she asked I could tell she was stoned,

"Cant stop to say hi to your daughter and no Emma I don't have any extra money" he said when my mom looked at me but her eyes shot straight to Paul.

"I know you" she said "Your names Paul you hang out with Kevin, Sean, and Shawn huh?" she said I looked over at pauls face she looked back at me.

"so is this your man?" she asked I rolled my eyes

"Yea mom" I said instantly getting a head ache

"Well then do you have twenty to spare for your mother" she asked I wanted to tell her no but then I wanted to tell her yes just to get her out of here.

"Emma the girl has no money for gods sake" my pops said getting mad

"oh she's a stripper she has money" she said I sighed

"no mom I just paid rent" I said truth was yea I have money to go a blow and I'll be fine but I'll blow it on shoes or something other then drugs, she huffed up and left, I sighed.

"um pop Paul has to get to work so we're going to go I'll be back later tonight" I said standing up I really went from a good mood to it just dropped I hugged my pops and got in the car.

"you ok?" hunter asked snapping me out of my thoughts I just nodded staring out the window hunter put his hand on my inner thigh I closed my eyes, wishing he could be a real boyfriend wishing I had a real normal family I didn't even realize tears were falling until I felt hunter's hands wiped them, we were at the hotel I got out and headed inside.

"hey" I heard and I turned around coming face to face with his chest he wrapped his arms around me and I started crying, that's the moment I fucked up, I fall in love with him right there, little did I know in less then three months I would be heart shattered.


	6. a little bit of drunken drama

Hunter picked me up and carried me to our room, he gently laid me down on the bed and slowly took my clothes off he came up and gently kissed me I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck I moaned feeling him enter me, twenty minutes he laid down beside me pulling me to him.

"I just want you to know jersey, that well I love you" he said I smiled turning to face him.

"Really?" I asked him he nodded and I leaned in kissed him.

"I love you to" I said he looked at the clock and sighed.

"I gotta go baby, hey you wanna come with me?" he asked I looked at him like he lost his head.

"your wife?" I asked he shrugged

"she'll be busy with the show to even notice, and you can be daves friend I just happened to give you a ride" he said I sat up

"So let me get this straight you just tell me you love me and then your willing to let me pretend like im Dave's friend?" I asked raising my eye brow

"I know how It sounds but I really would like you there, to see you watching me baby" he said I smiled how could I say no to that.

"Please" he said kissing me "Please" kissing me again I giggled

"Ok" I said he smiled kissing me when his cell rang he leaned over it.

"hello?, hey steph, huh? I got in last night, Christ sakes Stephanie, im driving what ever" he said hanging up rubbing his head mumbling shit as he got up and I got dressed, I got dressed staying quiet, he walked over to me bending down kissing me.

"Just remember I do love you" he said kissing me again I smiled and nodded "you ready?" he asked I grabbed my purse and brush.

"Yea I can fix my hair and make up in the car" I said as he nodded taking my hand, we walked to the car getting in.

We got to the arena and told Dave he was to pretend I was his friend when Stephanie and others were around I sat down in their locker room.

"So uh hi" Dave said smirking I laughed

"hi how are you Dave?" I asked he nodded

"I could be better" he said I frowned

"What's the matter?" I asked he sighed holding up papers I looked at them divorce.

"Im sorry" I said he shrugged

"she was cheating, I filed it just it blows to love someone so much and have them fuck you over like that" he said I looked down "Aw I didn't mean it like that Paul and Stephanie you can tell neither of them love each other, but man does he talk my ear off about you" he said I looked up smiling

"really?" I asked he nodded

"Yea" he said when the door opened and a women with dark brown hair and stood about five foot seven.

"Where's Paul?" she asked rudely Dave shrugged

"I don't know he got here said something about talk with ric and left" he said she nodded shutting the door sitting down, she looked over at me I could instantly tell the difference of her and I just by looks right now im sun bleached out I have on jean shorts and a tank top and my bikini on underneath and flip fops my hair thrown in a messy pony tail and her was she was dressed in a suit, she's Vera Wang where im the thrift store.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Oh this is my friend jersey, Jersey this is uh Paul's wife Stephanie" he said that sentence hurt but it was me he was making love to this after noon right? God I know what your thinking im a home wrecking whore who's going to hell.

"Hello jersey nice to meet you" she said sticking her hand out, how do I shake this women's hands when I just told her husband I love him I slowly stuck my hand out and shook hers, yup im going to hell right then the door opened and in walked Paul with ric and randy Stephanie stood up.

"Where in the hell have you been?" she said, no hello or anything hunter rolled his eyes looking over at me.

"I had to talk to ric" he said sitting down as close to me as he could

"And all fucking day today?" she asked crossing her arms

"Im not giving you a play by play of my day Stephanie I had shit to do and you didn't even get into town until noon today so what the hell does it matter" he asked

"it matters because I am your wife and you shouldn't have such a problem with telling me where you were today" she said he sighed

"Stephanie I need to talk to the guys about tonight I don't have time for this" he said she just rolled her eyes storming out.

"any one have some aspirin?" he asked I leaned down in my purse and throw him some.

"Thanks" he said everyone started to relax more after she left hunter pulled me closer to him he looked at the time.

"Dave you wanna get her walked down to her seat?" he asked Dave nodded standing up hunter gave me a quick kiss and we walked out.

We ran into mark on our way there who seemed shocked I was here, he gave me a hug slipping something in my hand and Dave walked me to security told them where to sit me.

Three hours later, I was being walked over back to Dave who was waiting for me with a grim look on his face.

"Uh Paul asked for me to take you back to my hotel room" he said I sighed nodding my head we got to his hotel and sat down.

"you hungry want some food service?" he asked I just shook my head no he sighed "you ok?" he asked

"Yea why wouldn't I be" I said not wanting to show how much this bothered me

"Because you know his with her, I didn't tell you but you know and you've had this face on you since we left the arena" he said I sighed

"I knew what I was getting myself into I knew when he asked me to come to the show tonight I should've said no, hell I knew that night I should've told him now but now two months later im madly in love with a married man while his out with his wife and im stuck in his friends hotel room and in my own home town" I said getting pissed I stood up "Come on Dave we're going out" I said grabbing his hand.

I laughed feeling buzzed off my ass we went down to my old stomping grounds "Wanna dance?" I asked Dave

"Maybe we shouldn't" he said I rolled my eyes

"Dave please just fucking dance with me the man I am in love with is probably out fucking his wife so please just one dance and we can go ok" I said he nodded as we walked out to the dance floor and a slow song came on Dave put his hands on my hips as I laid my head on his chest once the song was over I looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you" I said as he nodded grabbing our stuff and going out to the car we stopped and got some taco bell we pulled up and walked into the lobby in the restraunt there was hunter and Shawn they seemed in a serous conversation I was to busy staring at hunter that I tripped and in my drunken sober yelled out when Dave caught me I started laughing my ass off, Paul and Shawn came over and ran to me.

"Where the hell have you been?" hunter asked as I stood up

"Does it matter?" I asked stumbling Dave caught me again

"Lets go up to the room" he said through gritted teeth I rolled my eyes

"No Paul god damnit no" I said feeling tears

"jersey sweetie why don't we all just go to my room" Shawn said I sighed.

"What ever" I said seeing as a few wrestlers just got in so Dave put his hand around me waist walking me to the elevator when the doors closed hunter grabbed me pulling me to him, I was feeling to sick to tell him not to touch me like I wanted to we got to Shawn's room I yanked away from hunter and sat down on the chair.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked I rolled my eyes

"You know what Paul I knew two months ago when we started this I knew you were married and I knew I should've walked away, I knew tonight when you asked me to come I should've said no, but you know what I never in this whole situation felt like a whore until I got sent to Dave's room no call no nothing just sent there like im some good little puppy who will sit and wait for you" I said pissed off he walked over to me and bent down in front of me.

"Baby I am sorry I made you feel like this, I should've called you im sorry" was all he said but it was he needed to say I've never had a man apologize to me as soon as I went to kiss him his cell rang I sighed.

"Answer it its your wife" I said bitterly standing up walking out of the door sticking my hand in my pockets I felt a paper and looked at it, it was marks room number and cell number I looked at the room number it was on this floor hopefully his there I knocked on the door mark answered it in sweats and no shirt.

"I feel like a whore" I said crying he pulled me to him closing the door as I cried in his chest, an hour later I calmed down.

"God I love him mark im so stupid" I said shaking my head.

"your not stupid darlin I watched you two last night there's something you just need to decide can you handle having to settle being just his girlfriend for now until he can get a divorce or if you cant take it then walk away now before you get deep involved" he said I sat there thinking I stood up

"Thank you mark" I said kissing him on his cheek and walking out I went up to his room and knocked he answered it looking tired and stressed I wrapped my arms around him.

"Im sorry baby" I said I felt him wrap his arms around my waist picking me up shutting the door

"im sorry to baby I shouldn't of put you in that situation" he said I just nodded

"I made the choice to go tonight I knew she would be there, but hunter before I can make the choice to be with you like this continue what we're doing, I need to know not right now but later on down the road are you going to leave her?" I asked looking him straight in his eyes

"Baby I promise I will" he said I smiled nodding my head kissing him

"I love you" I said yawning he smiled

"I love you to its been a hectic day lets go to bed" he said I nodded taking his hand, I would go any where with him at this moment.


	7. who's my farther?

I groaned moving the last bit of my boxes into my own apartment a week later of sleeping at the club, hunter wanted to pay for a hotel but I saw no point when there was a cot chauntel and I got into it the first night I got home, so Dave and mark came out today and helped me move out.

I sighed sitting on the couch I had to buy when my cell rang

"Hello" I said yawning

"Hey baby" I smiled telling Dave and mark I'd be right back, I went into my room.

"Hey sweets" I said sitting on my bed

"you all moved?" he asked as I yawned

"Yea we just moved the last bit of my boxes in" I said

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here to help you fucking Vince for some reason has me doing a million things this week" he said I sighed hearing the stress in his voice.

"It's okay baby, you can make it up to me when you get here" I said biting my lips

"Oh really and how can I do that?" he asked in that seductive voice that just makes me got wet when I hear it

"Oh I was thinking we could do something with strawberry's whip cream and chocolate's" I said smiling when I heard him moan

"Mm I cant wait, fuck baby I got to go I'll talk to you tonight love you" he said

"Love you to" I said hanging up throwing my cell walking back out to the living room.

"Thank you guys you didn't have to help me" I said sitting on the couch next to mark.

"It's okay neither of us wanted to go home this weekend any ways" Dave said I smiled

"Well it means a lot to me really" I said truthfully I wished hunter was here, I wish.

I finished making dinner spaggtiee with home made garlic toast when my house phone rang.

"Can one of you guys get that" I asked taking the toast out of the oven.

DAVES POV

I answered her phone "hello?"

"who is this" came Paul's voice from the other side, I smirked

"Hey man its Dave"

"Hey why are you there?" he asked

"Oh we knew she was moving and you couldn't make it and deiced to come out and help her" I said

"We?" he asked

"Oh yea me and mark" I said walking into the kitchen, oh my god she can cook every thing smells delicious, Paul doesn't deserve her "Well here's jersey" I said handing the phone to her.

"Hello" I said figuring it was hunter as I started the salad

"Hey beautiful whatcha doing?" he asked I smiled

"I'm cooking dinner" I said smiling god I wish he was here

"Mmm I'd kill for a home cooked meal" he said

"Well when you get here I'll cook what ever you want" I said

"I'll hold you to that" he said yawning I smiled

"You sound tired, why don't I let you go and you get some sleep" I said

"okay baby I'll talk to you later love you"

"love you to" I hung up the phone.

Two days later mark and Dave went back on the road and I went back to work, I guess Vince had hunters schuelde slammed pack the next time he will be in new York is in three weeks when they are in town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THREE WEEKS LATER-

Today has been the day from hell I finally made it to the collage to sighn up for school I had enough in savings to start school, BUT my fucking tire blew some homeless guy tried to hit on me they have to order my books which will take about three weeks to get them.

I stormed inside my house throwing my keys across the living room I wanted to cry I don't know why but I just wanted to fall down and cry I sighed wiping the tears, I just want to make my life better I don't want to take my clothes off for men any more I sighed hearing the phone ring.

"Hello" I said in a irrated tone

"Hello to you to babe" I heard hunters voice I sighed sitting on my couch.

"I'm sorry baby its been a bad fucking day" I said pulling the blanket from the back of the couch.

"any thing I could do to help"

"tell me to open the door and you be there" I mumbled I heard him chuckle

"Well I can do that in about two hours" he said I smiled

"I cant wait baby" I said laying down

"Alright well im going to go so in a couple of hours I can do that love you baby" he said I smiled happily

"love you to" I hung up I sat back thinking I smiled jumping up getting my keys.

Forty five minutes later I got back from the store, I smiled putting the strawberry's whipped cream and chocolate syrup sauce in the fridge along , I looked down at what I was wearing, well this wouldn't work I went into my bathroom shedding my clothes while getting in the shower.

Forty minutes later I was dressed in a black strapless dress that barely covered my ass my hair was scrunched up and my make up done in browns I had steak in the broiler and potatoes in the oven, and I just got done making a salad.

I put white candles on the table and lit them according to hunters time he should be here any minute, I sat on top of the table leaving the door unlocked.

I looked up at the clock thirty minutes later he still wasn't here, okay traffic maybe.

I got off of the table, walking to my fridge getting the whine bottle I had, getting a glass and pouring a drink sitting on the couch I sighed grabbing my hair clip that was on the coffee table putting my hair up leaning back on the couch.

11:30 pm and a bottle of wine later I sighed laying down on the couch I looked at my phone no missed calls, this is bullshit, I don't fucking cook for a man and him not show up I turned on the TV putting the blanket over me I should've just battery's for my vibrator!

I heard knocking on the door I groaned opening my eyes I looked at my phone three am I sighed standing up walking to the door opening it, I sighed there stood hunter with a very drunk Shawn Michaels I stepped aside letting him inside he put Shawn down on the couch.

"I need to talk to you" he said I led him to my room

"firstly im very sorry baby, Shawn got well drunk off his ass, and he told me stuff that you need to know" he started but we heard Shawn yelling I menoted for him to go out there while I changed into sweats and one of hunters t-shirts I stole from him I walked out to hear hunter talking to Shawn.

"Shawn she doesn't need to hear this from you drunk sleep it off, I'm sure she wont mind if you sleep her in the morning you still want to tell her then tell her but not when your drunk" he said Shawn looked up at me his eyes wide making hunter turn around I stepped back.

"Tell me what?" I asked hunter came over to me sighing

"baby you need to sit for this Shawn tell her" he said as I sat down at the couch hunter next to me Shawn in front on the coffee table, he just stared at me for a few minutes.

"God you look just like wow" he started I stared at him confused "jersey I shit how do I say this, I know your mom' he said I felt confused looking at hunter who took my hand "I uh met her in a bar one night after work, Paul, Scott, Kevin, Sean and myself wanted some down time I bought her a beer she sat with us, the moment she requnized me well I don't need to go into that, a month later she calls me and tells me she's pregnant and im the farther, I couldn't believe it, I suggested her for a few months coming on the road with me so we can get to know each, she said no refused." he stopped staring at me.

I shook my head taking it all in I felt tears coming "So uh if you knew about me where in they hell were you" I said my anger coming in and my voice cracking

"your mom she wouldn't let me, she put some other guys name on the birth certificate" he said looking down shameful I stood up walking to my hall closet getting extra pillows and blankets for him.

"I uh this is a lot to take in my couch is really comfortable here" I said throwing the stuff at him and walking into my room.

Ten minutes later hunter walked in I was laying on the bed staring at the roof, he came and laid beside me.

"When did he figure it out?" I asked quietly

"That night at dennys, I put it together the day at your pops" he said

"With that picture?" I asked he nodded I sighed

"I hate this day" I mumbled having him pull me to him

"Open your door" he said with a smile I laughed a little kissing the tip of his nose.

"I love you" I said as he kissed me

"I love you to now lets get some sleep" he said I nodded as he got up stripping down to his boxers and laying next to me again putting his huge arms around me.


	8. Heart to hearts

Three am and no sleep later my dad? He knew? All these questions kept running through my mind, I slowly slipped out of bed making sure I don't wake hunter up I smiled bending beside the bed looking at him hair falling over his face, god his perfect, I know your thinking women please his married how is that perfect?

But to me he is, his everything I slipped on a pair of grey sweats, I slipped my flip flops on and quietly grabbed my keys off of my night stand.

Three am its Friday I know exactly where she is I sighed driving towards the location of the last place I want to be I sighed parking my car getting out looking at the old run down apartment complex I walked up the five flights of steers and knocked on the door loudly, I took a breath back seeing Jimmy, Jimmy Sitongia my first boy friend and the biggest asshole ive ever seen in my life.

"where's my mom" I asked not making eye contact with him

"right here ma come in" he said pulling me in I crossed my arms looking around the same type of place's I grew up in as my mom stumbled out, my anger boiling over, next thing I know I swung back and hit her making her fall.

"did you not think I wouldn't find out!" I yelled pissed off

"fuck jersey what are you talking about?" she yelled I rolled my eyes

"my farther mother!" I said she sighed "you kept him from me and I wanted to see him!" I yelled at her as her "guys" stepped to me

"don't touch her" jimmy said arms crossed nodding at me I sighed

"he came to my house tonight drunk told me everything and to top it all off his my boyfriends best friend" I said shaking

"which one Shawn or well never mind the other one doesn't know about you so it had to be Shawn, Jersey let's go to a diner get some coffee" she said I sighed nodding my head letting her lead the way, the entire way to the diner was quiet.

"talk and who's this other guy?" I asked as the waitress brought our coffee, she sighed.

"Jersey, all I wanted in life was to be rich and famous, one of those women married to a powerful man big huge house, but as we both know that didn't happen, sixteen I met this guy jersey just like your first love jimmy the difference is you were smart enough to walk away from this life, I wasn't and then I went to a wrestling show with your aunt angie, and man I fell for that life sleeping with men so powerful, Shawn was one of my main squeezes his long hair and those eyes, and then there was Steve Austin, he was different I mostly hung around with the kliq Shawn, Kevin, Scott and Sean, Steve was completely different from them, well I slept with both of them around the same time I don't know maybe I forgot to take my birth control those days but eight months later came you, I told Shawn, he wanted to do the right thing get married us move to Texas with him live happily ever after" she said for the first time in my life I saw regret and sorrow in my mothers face she looked up at me and I saw the years of drugs and inner turmoil on her face she shrugged

"maybe I should've took him up on it I would've had what I wanted but I didn't he wanted to be in your life came to see you when you were four I sent him away" she said that pissed me off

"why? He might be my farther you had no right to make that choice! He might be my farther and I wanted to see him!" I said she closed her eyes

"Jersey, he had so much money, he could give you everything I couldn't he showed up when I was high you were sleeping I got scared he would take you from me and you are the only good thing I have done lord knows I don't know how you got the way you are right now, but you are the best and only good thing I have done with my life, jersey I love you it may not seem like it most of the time but I do" she said tears rolling down her face as she threw some money on the table she came over bent down in front of she messed up the top of my hair.

"be good kid" she said and then walked out of the diner I leaned back finishing my coffee thinking of what I just learned about my mother, me, I threw money on the table grabbed my purse and walked out of the diner going home.

I sat down in my recliner thinking of everything my mother told me I sighed getting up and starting coffee its five am and I am no where near sleep.

I leaned against the counter rubbing my face tired.

"tired?" I heard a scratchy voice from behind me I looked up seeing Shawn I lightly smiled

"haven't slept" I said leaning against the counter

"so what did she say?" he asked I looked at him confused "I heard you leave assume you went to see her" he said I sighed nodding

"you sure im your kid?" I asked him making eye contact truth was I look like him but I know what Steve looks like to they have similar aspects both have blonde hair blue eyes.

"that's what your mother told me" he said "you look just like me" he said I nodded

"she told me there could possibly be another man, has same features as you blonde hair blue eye's well you have green, but I have hazel and my mom has green eyes" I rambled off turning around making a cup of coffee and going to sit at my table Shawn following me.

"im sorry jersey, I shouldn't of came here and cause you more trouble, I just drank to much last night" he said I smiled putting my hand over his on the table.

"no thank you Shawn for telling me, I member my pops tried to tell me but my mom came in and yelled at him" I said Shawn smiled grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket, he pulled out a picture handing it to me I was in it a baby him holding me looking down at me.

"your pops felt like I should get to meet you whether there's another man I have always felt like your were my daughter maybe I should've fought for you that's my mistake jersey" he said I smiled at him nodding my head.

"all is forgiven Shawn" I said he smiled I handed him the picture……

I laughed listening to Shawn we'd been sitting talking all morning when hunter walked out sleepily he nodded to us and went and got a drink of water, he came over sitting by me.

"aren't you tired?" he asked I shrugged

"to much in my head to sleep" I said I bent over kissing him "im going to go take a shower I'll be right out'" I said they both nodded as I walked into the shower….

Paul and Shawn looked t each other

"man what are you doing with her" Shawn asked Paul he sighed

"look I know you just found out you're here farther and all but don't start man" Paul said Shawn held up his hands

" this isn't a farther thing I have no right at this point to pull the farther card this is that girl is a very sweet girl who has had enough bullshit in her life and your just bringing her more, what's going to happen a year down the road your still going to be married to Stephanie and she's what supposed to just live her life being your women on the side how fair is that to her? She loves you man" Shawn said staring right into Paul's eyes

"man you know I cant just up and leave Stephanie with the excuse oh we just don't love each other it don't work like that, I love jersey more then I did joenie more then I did Stephanie, I know I shouldn't put her through this maybe im being selfish but I cant walk away from her Shawn just like you couldn't with Rebecca" Paul said Shawn nodded

"yes but that was different and you know it, just don't except it to all end well Paul when all this shit blows up" Shawn said

I smiled getting out of the shower getting dressed I walked out to the kitchen seeing Shawn and hunter sitting talking about work tonight.

"are you like hunter constantly into work?' I asked smiling sitting down next to hunter who put his hand on my inner thigh

"when you love your job like we do its hard to do, hey you wanna come to the show tonight?" Shawn asked I shook my head no standing up walking to the kitchen.

"last time didn't go so well if you don't remember" I said grabbing eggs milk cheese ham and the pancake mix as they walked in.

"last time was fucked up because of me plus your Shawn's kid" he said I nodded starting to mix the pancake mix

"maybe, but how did Shawn find me? And wasn't I Dave's girl last time I went?" I asked

"yes and that answers your first question Shawn found out cause you were with Dave its up to you babe" he said walking over helping me out with the eggs.

I laughed as we all ate breakfast.

"where did you learn to cook like this?" hunter asked I smiled leaning back

"well my pops thought me some like I make a mean cabbage and corn beef, and when y0our mom is to messed up to cook for you you figure it out" I said grabbing the plates yawning sleepiness finally hitting me I went to the kitchen starting the dish water when I hand caught mine, hunter bent down kissing me on the head.

"you need to go rest baby you cooked I'll do the dishes go sleep" he said I smiled kissing him walking to my bed room.

A few hours later I don't know how these two talked me into it but they did here I am in another wwe arena this time im Shawn's daughter at least this time.

"alright I need to go find the witch I'll see you in Shawn's locker room" hunter said leaving me and Shawn alone.

"well darlin I didn't think I'd see you at another show" I heard marks deep voice I smiled turning around

"neither did I but a lot has happened since the last time I seen you" I said hugging him

"you two know each other?" Shawn asked pointing back and fourth

"mark here saved me from getting jumped by five Mexicans one night like three years ago he came into my work" I said

"you're her new baby sitter?" mark asked

" no im not she can do what ever she wants around here, like she said different situation" Shawn said mark looked down at me

"please don't tell me your now sleeping with him" he said taking me back before I knew it I was bringing my hand back slapping him as hard as I could making everyone in the hall stop

"fuck you mark you should know me better then that and just so you know no im not fucking him it would be illegal seeing as his my farther" I said making everyone whisper mark looked like he could break me in half oh shit he just walked away as Shawn grabbed my arm pulling me to his locker room.

"well you defiantly have balls jersey in less then a minute you slapped the taste out of the dead man which no one has done and gotten away with but you did, and announced you're my kid" he said I looked up at him

"you mad?" I asked he laughed shaking his head

" no I already talked to my wife about it she knows, the gossip mill is going to have a hay day" he said as we sat down.

I sighed I shouldn't of slapped mark maybe he didn't know me better then that because of what I was doing with hunter, I need to find him and apologize.

An hour later Shawn showed me marks dressing room I knocked and told Shawn I'd be fine as he left, mark opened the door with an ice pack to his jaw I sighed.

"can I come in?" I asked he nodded letting me in as we sat down

"im sorry I shouldn't of slapped you mark" I said as he put down the ice pack

"its ok darlin I shouldn't of said that to you, and before you start to think it no I don't think of you that way, its just damn fuck it' he said shaking his head

"no what mark" I said wanting him to finish

" darlin you deserve to be with someone who isn't married and can give you their all not just half of them" he said I sighed.

"mark I understand but im a big girl and I can take care of what ever comes my way with hunter I cant walk away from him for what ever reason" I said he nodded as I stood up opening my arms he smirked hugging me.

"just know if he breaks your heart im breaking his neck" mark said as I smiled

"I wouldn't except less from you mark" I said leaning my head against his chest…….


	9. Jersey girl in a texas world

A month later after a lot of protesting Shawn is paying for my school, we were going to do a dna test here in about a month im flying out to Texas, I've never been out of the new York or the new jersey area, im hoping Shawn is my farther according to hunter Steve's a dick and he and I would fight constantly……Shawn said he'll contact Steve and let him know I told him to give him my number if he would like to talk to me……

I sighed thinking of hunter I haven't seen him in a month and I barely talk to him, Stephanie is traveling with him, Shawn said she's going around gloating that her and him were trying to make their marriage work, I sighed blinking back the tears looking at my school books I have a paper due on biology on I cant focus on it.

I heard my cell ringing I sighed grabbing it seeing a number I didn't requnize I sighed answering..

"hello?' I said I heard a man clear his voice

"uh (voice clearing again) is this uh jersey?" he asked

"yes this is who's this?" I asked

"this is Steve Williams" he said I sucked in my breath

"oh uh hi" I said not sure of what to say

" Shawn called me told me, im in new York right now is it ok if I come by?" he asked I sighed

"um sure no problem" I gave him the address and he said he should be here in about thirty minutes….

I sighed sitting at the table working on my paper I go into work at nine tonight work till two go to school at nine am tomorrow.

Exactly thirty minutes later there was knock at my door I felt all nervous and shaky I took a deep breath opening the door and there stood a bald short man with the bluest eyes I moved aside letting him in.

"um excuse the mess with work and school I haven't had time to keep it clean in here" I said as he looked around the apartment

"sweetie if this is what you call a mess then you'd think my house is filthy" he said I smiled as I lead him to the table closing my school books moving them to the side as we sat down.

"Shawn's right you look right in the middle I'd think you were mine but then Shawn comes out" he said I nodded he sighed "listen I didn't know about you sweetie I really didn't or I would've took you from that crazy bitch in a heartbeat" he said as I nodded.

"um did Shawn tell you about the dna at the end of the month he wants to do?" I asked he nodded

"yea and im more than willing to do it and if it comes out that your mine I'd like to get know you" he said I nodded not to sure what else to say.

We sat and talked for almost two hours before he had to go I looked at the time five thirty I could get a slight nap in before work.

I groaned hearing my phone ring my whole room dark I leaned up answering it clearing my throat.

"hello?" I said sleepily

"jersey where are you?" Joe asked on the other end I groaned looking at the clock midnight

"im sleeping" I said confused still not awake

"sweetie do you know you were supposed to be here at nine?" he asked as I suddenly woke up FUCK

"shit Joey im so sorry I fell asleep at five thirty I thought I would wake up" I said I heard him chuckle

"alright baby girl its okay go back to sleep I'll see you tomorrow" he said I sighed hanging up laying back damn going back to sleep.

The end of the month came and I have two weeks off of work my vacation time well part of it I've racked up and haven't took in the four years I've worked here I finished packing Shawn and Steve said to pack for warm weather its still cold as fuck here I sighed putting a tank top on and throwing my hoody on over it grabbing my bags I sighed here goes nothing.

A three hour flight later there stood Shawn at the airport I smiled hugging him.

"hey angel" he said I smiled

"hey Shawn" I said as we went to go get the bags and walked out to his truck throwing my bags in the back we got in.

"you hungry ?" he asked I shrugged nervous I was meeting his wife and my possibly siblings

"a little" I said as he nodded pulling into a burger king drive thru I pulled out money and he shook his head no at me

"I got it kid" he said we ordered and his cell went off

"hey bec no I just got her we're getting lunch' who's there? What why? Of course she did alright thanks for the heads up babe we should be there in about twenty minutes" he said hanging pulling over to eat

"um Paul and Stephanie's at my house they just showed up" he said I sighed feeling sick, I put my burger down wrapping it putting it in the bag "im sorry becca knows about you and hunter so that's why she called I guess Stephanie said she felt like getting away" he said I just nodded holding my eyes shut at this moment was the first time I felt like telling hunter I hate you.

We got there my nerves were now shot Steve was supposed to be here amazingly we were all going to bbq and mark was coming I wanted to go slice my wrists but I don't think Shawn would appreacte that in his house, I slowly got out the house is huge I don't think ive ever been in a house this big, I sucked in my breath seeing hunter, god he looked hot I wanted him right then and there I grabbed my bags and followed Shawn in the house.

They're sat who I am assuming to be Shawn's wife Rebecca and Stephanie sitting at the table drinking coffee, I for some reason feel like a teenager in trouble.

"alright you know Stephanie, bec this is jersey jersey this is my wife Rebecca" Shawn said I smiled as she stood up hugging me taking me back

"hi" I said as Shawn laughed

"come on I'll show you to your room" Rebecca said taking my hand leading me to a huge room almost bigger then my room up stairs the spinned I was spinning from this.

"um Shawn told me about you and Paul" she said I looked at her waiting for the judgment she smiled "im not going to judge you, that's how Shawn and I got together both of us were married, but I cant understand if you want to stay here to get your composure if you want I could probably manage for you and hunter to get a little time to talk Shawn said you've been pretty hurt this past month by him" she said I smiled tears coming I sighed wiping them

"good thing I didn't wear make up today um thank you Rebecca" I said she smiled

"no problem" she said as she shut the door leaving me alone I sighed sitting on the bed I hope they aren't staying to long, I sighed taking my hoody off I groaned looking at the huge bruise my shoulder im so getting Joey back for that , I took a deep breath, ok I can do this I can….

I saw everyone sitting at the table I smiled at Shawn who got up and pulled the chair next to him out for me I sat down.

"what happened to your shoulder?" Shawn asked concerned I smiled looking over at it laughing a little.

"me and my boss bored and buzzed it was dead almost closing we deiced to play jacks with peanuts and then I deiced I wanted to arm wrestle well that lead to a who can hit who the hardest, but his arm looks worse then this im sure" I said we sat and talked I noticed hunter looking over at me for little bits of time.

"so jersey you have a man" Stephanie asked I got paranoid right there

"nope at this moment, right at this very moment, I feel like most men is lying decving jack ass's" I said not even looking at hunter

"well trust me not all men is like that, I mean Paul has never even looked at another women the way he looks at me" I wanted to laugh so hard but held it in.

"well you'd be amazed at how many happily married men comes into the club and wants to offer me five grand to just go a hotel with them" I said hoping that would sting I wanted to tell her yea that's why his been fucking me for the past six months ya dumb cunt.

Rebecca cleared her throat "uh we still need stuff for tonight Paul you mind taking jersey that way she can get to know around here since she'll be here for a couple of weeks" she said right now I didn't feel like going with him but how could I say no and not end up letting our dirty little secret out Shawn handed me his card and Rebecca gave me the list I nodded leaving with hunter.

The first ten minutes of the ride was silent until we got on the road

"baby" he started but I shook my head trying to keep calm

"don't baby me Paul" my voice cracked

"jersey please talk to me this month has killed me" he said I rolled my eyes

"Paul I just I don't know any more this is ending up hurting me more then anything else Paul I haven't heard from you in a month then I hear she's going around telling everyone how you two are making your marriage work and you and her are oh so happy" I said he sighed pulling over to the side of the road I looked out the window he sighed.

"look at me" he said quietly in that voice that made me do what he said he put his hand underneath my chin "baby im not happy this past month all I've wanted is you I need you and im willing to right now turn around walk right into Shawn's house and tell her how madly in love with you I am and how I need to be with jersey" he said I sighed leaning back closing my eyes I turned my head looking at him I could see the complete seriousness in his face

"no hunter not right now let me get through this whole dna thing" I said he nodded pulling me to him kissing me roughly.

A/N thank you for the few people who's review this specially Legolas' Girl 31 thank you also im working on the next chapter to my story Daughter of Destruction, so when I get it up please check it out! Thanks you guys please review I love reviews but who doesn't on here right? Also the next chapter is going to be the bbq Stephanie makes an annoucement that makes the shit hit the fan!


	10. the bbq

_**I laughed walking into the house with hunter by the time we got back mark and Steve were here I smiled hugging mark and Steve who was eye balling hunter.**_

"_**hey kid how are you? How's school?" Steve asked I smiled **_

"_**im good tired but good, schools good im a head in my classes so I can hopefully graduate early" I said**_

_**I smiled helping Rebecca as we talked mostly about me the kids were at their grand parents so I get to meet them tomorrow.**_

"_**so your not mad about me?" I asked nervously she smiled**_

"_**that was way before me and you could be his child even if I wanted to be mad Shawn wouldn't tolerate it well" she said I smiled lightly staring out the window at hunter who was standing with Shawn Steve and mark at the grill Stephanie went and laid down as soon as Rebecca and I started getting stuff ready.**_

" _**you know when he found out you were coming he eyes lit up" she said I smiled lightly putting my hands in the back of my pants biting my bottom lip looking at hear I felt tears coming and sighed.**_

"_**sorry" I said she came over and hugged me **_

"_**I just love him so much I knew what I was getting into when we started this, but its just getting to much for me to much hurt on my end" I said pulling away from her as I wiped my tears.**_

"_**all I can say is I can tell her loves you and you love him but for you to fully love him you have to love yourself and right now I can tell in your eyes sweet heart you don't, you have to fix you before you can fix Paul, we all know he doesn't love her, doesn't want to be with her" she said I nodded then why don't he leave her?**_

_**Neither of us heard Stephanie come from down stairs, she stood there with a smirk on her face, neither of us seeing her, she knew Paul was messing around on her but didn't know with who, oh the plan to keep him was going to have to speed up, she smirked evilly oh yes Paul would be hers and only hers.**_

_**I helped Rebecca get the stuff out to the back yard which was huge **_

"_**you guys really have a beautiful home" I said they both smiled thanking me as Rebecca hand Shawn the meat I smiled watching them interact with each other so in love so content, that's what I wanted I looked up to see hunter watching me I quickly looked down thinking of mine and Rebecca's talk.**_

_**I laughed drinking my beer I some how ended up on marks lap which I could tell hunter was glaring daggers at oh well his wife has been all over him all night.**_

"_**oh man I have I don't know how many times dropped a tray full of drinks all over Joey now just shakes his head and gets the mop" I said Rebecca and I were talking about dancing she used to strip.**_

"_**I hated the old men" she said wrinkling her nose in disgust I laughed**_

"_**I know they are the worst I cant do it I refuse now that I have rank, truthfully I been cocktailing more lately then dancing im more happy with it" I said **_

"_**so school" Shawn said I smiled**_

"_**I love it god I love it except for biology" I said frowning I hate it.**_

_**The night went on all of us having a pretty decent time Stephanie refused to have a beer but what ever I got up helping Rebecca clean up we both looked out the window at the same time to see Shawn with his mouth hung open, mark looking in the window, Stephanie smiling, and hunter with an oh shit look on his face Steve drinking a beer, we both looked at each other as we walked out there.**_

"_**what's going on?" Rebecca asked me behind her staring at hunter who truthfully looks confused.**_

"_**Stephanie just announced she's pregnant" Shawn said I felt my stomach twist I looked straight at hunter.**_

"_**excuse me im going to be sick" I said turning around running to the bathroom I coughed gagging I felt a hand go on my back as I puked I leaned back seeing marks green eyes looking at me as the tears fell he pulled me to him as I cried in his chest.**_

"_**I wanna go home" I cried mark just picked me up and carried me into the room I was using he laid me down and I gripped his arm.**_

"_**please don't leave me" my voice cracked mark nodded laying down next to me I felt like my whole heart was just ripped out and there's nothing I could do that night I cried myself to sleep.**_


	11. the results

**I woke up the next morning with a pounding head ache and strong arms wrapped around me and then it hit me last night hunters going to be a dad with her, I felt the tears come again I looked up at mark still in his boots and all he stayed all night with me just like I asked him to.**

**I slowly got up and went to my bag looking for my emergency pack, I was trying to quit for him god what an idiot am I.**

**I went out to the back sitting on the porch I lit it up and took a deep drag closing my eyes.**

"**you know those will kill ya" I heard his deep rugged voice I wanted to just keep my eyes shut just keep em shut then it wont hurt, but I opened them I don't know maybe im addicted to his pain I looked up into his eyes **

"**yea so will a lot of things?'' I said harshly like you I was thinking in my head as I took another deep drag from the cigarette hunter sat down next to me I sighed standing up.**

"**Jersey I don't know how this happened" he said looking at me which made me even more madder**

" **I know exactly how it happened Paul there's only one way, but what hurts is I was the one looking like an idiot through this entire thing, oh no he loves me he just cant leave her for her career right now but he will" I said putting my cigarette out on my shoe and sticking it in the pack while Paul looked down guiltily**

"**I swear to god jersey I never meant for this to happen" he said looking at me I could really tell in his eyes he was now miserable but this time I was to hurt to let them eyes play their tricks on me **

" **you know what Paul swear to god all you want but one day god will come down and he will strike you down, Im done excuse me" I said walking inside the house I went back upstairs and saw mark still asleep I smiled crawling back right where I was earlier and falling back to sleep.**

**A few hours later I woke up to mark gone I heard talking down stairs and knew everyone was awake I got some clothes a pair of blue jean shorts with no pockets on the butter and a blue baggy t-shirt jumping in the showers.**

**Thirty minutes later I felt ok to go downstairs I took a deep breath grabbing my phone and walk down stairs.**

**I smiled seeing a little boy with blonde hair but the little girl caught my eye she looked exactly like I did when I was that age blonde hair blues eyes little I smiled as they walked to me hugging me.**

"**hi im camron and this Cheyenne" he said I smiled bending down in front of them**

"**hi im jersey its really nice to meet you guys" I said smiling **

"**why is you name jersey isn't that a state" the little girl asked making me smile I nodded**

"**yup it is I guess my mom loved jersey so much she deiced to name me it" I said**

"**daddy hates new jersey he complains about it every time he goes there" she said I laughed standing up looking at Shawn who smiled shrugging.**

"**hey do you like basket ball?" Cameron asked **

"**I love basketball' I said **

"**good we should play before you leave" he said I smiled**

"**ok" I said **

**We all ate pan cakes and Cheyenne seemed to take a liking to my lap Shawn kept telling her to get down and I finally told her she's fine I didn't mind**

"**all right kid you bout ready to go do this?" Shawn asked I nodded I wanted to get it over with he stood up as I grabbed my pack of cigarette cell and wallet I smiled waving mark grabbed me by the elbow.**

"**hey when your done I have a surprise for you" he said I smiled as he hugged me I don't know how this happened but I don't think I can handle the heartbreak im abut to go through wit out this man, something in my gut tells me his about to become a huge deal in my life.**

**Shawn and I got into the truck he smiled at me.**

"**you ok kid?" he asked I sighed **

"**no but I will be its just gonna take time is all" I said nodding my head trying to convince myself that I can manage this pain.**

**We got to the hospital and went up to meet Steve who gave me a hug I smiled as much as I could I hate needles.**

"**you made me believe the day surrender the memory will never die" rang pauls ring tone I looked at my cell phone seeing a text I closed my eyes not wanting to read it but I did **

"**im sorry" was all it said that all I get is im sorry I rolled my eyes…….**

**Shawn and I talked and laughed on the way back he actually took my mind off of Paul for a moment till we got there and there he was in the front yard with my possible younger siblings he is going to be a good dad I wish it was with me and not her I sighed getting out Shawn walked over and hugged me kissing the top of my head.**

"**don't worry about it kid" he said **

**Mark came over to me "Get in my truck we're going for a ride" he said I nodded letting Shawn know I couldn't help but see Paul look over a little jealous.**

**The ride was quiet until we pulled down a long dirt road and I looked over at mark**

"**your gonna kill me huh?" I asked as he laughed shaking his head**

"**naw darlin I aint gonna kill ya" he said as we pulled up to a beautiful house he parked he looked over at me as we got out.**

"**well I always promised you a ride if I ever got you out of that damn city so here we go here' he said throwing me a pair of my jeans I sighed going into the house changing.**

**I smiled wrapping my legs around marks waist as we took off on the high way.**

**We pulled up to Shawn's I moaned opening my eyes I unwrapped my legs from him and got off his bike having to go back to reality which is something I don't want to do.**

**Two weeks later im back in new York and more heart broken then when I was in Texas….**

**I finished off the cocktail I had sitting at the bar it was closing I was waiting for Joey so we could lock up and I can go home and continue my alcoholic coma im putting myself into, its better then feeling this pain it hurts to fucking bad.**

**I moaned walking up my steps I heard someone stand up looking up I saw Shawn I smiled**

"**hey what's up?" I asked unlocking my door and stumbling in Shawn looked at me as I sat on the couch.**

"**you drunk?" he asked **

"**a tad" I said as he just nodded holding a envelope **

"**I got the results" he said I looked up interested **

"**and?" I asked he handed me the envelope as he sat down I opened it looking at it at the results how little did I know those two names would change my entire being.**


	12. out of control

I looked up at Shawn and back to the results I guess I knew it in my heart the results of this test, mostly was done for formality just so we both could know.

"you're my farther?" I asked as he smiled nodding as the tears started coming I had an affair with my farthers best friend

"um I didn't except that reaction" Shawn said I sighed wiping my face shaking my head.

"its not that Shawn I knew your were my dad Cheyenne looks just like I did at her age, and I don't know I just felt that type of click with you" I said he frowned sitting next to me

"then what is it?" he asked as more tears escaped from my eyes

"its just now I fucked my farthers best friend" I said as Shawn chuckled pulling me to him

"we just wont mention that ok" he said as I nodded crying into his chest.

Two weeks later-Shawn's pov

Shawn was back at work he sighed sitting in the locker room when Paul walked in I throw my bag into my locker getting up.

"hey man where you been" Paul asked I debated on whether to tell him

"new York" I said looking him in his eyes I saw something flicker in his eyes

"how is she?" he asked looking down and back to me

"how the hell do you think she is Paul, she's put herself into a alcoholic coma to avoid what she's going though" I yelled at him

"look im going to go and talk to her" Paul said I rolled my eyes

"fuck Paul don't you think you put the girl throw enough pain leave her alone" I said and walked out.

Jerseys pov

It had been a month I have two weeks off of school for spring break I have been working and keeping myself fucked up it still hurts I sighed Joey took my off the floor early telling me to go home and get my shit together and then come back to work I dropped my keys cursing I bent down picking them up.

"jersey" there's his voice I closed my eyes what the fuck I must be hearing shit, I really do need to get my shit straight but then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head and there stood hunter.

"give me your keys what the fuck are you thinking driving like this, get in the fucking car now jersey" hunter said snatching the keys out of my hand I was in to much shock, what is he doing in the car "get in the car before you get sick" hunter yelled I walked over and got in.

I sighed sitting across from him why is he here? Why does he keep fucking with me?!

"why are you here don't you have your wife to tend to" I said standing up walking to my fridge grabbing a coke I grabbed the almost empty bottle of jack Daniels putting it in the cup and pouring the coke in it as well.

I took a huge drink of it sitting down staring at him

"jersey I got drunk I fucked Stephanie im sorry I hurt you" he said I rolled my eyes feeling my anger build up.

"what ever never said you couldn't fuck your own wife" I said bitterly finishing off my drink I sighed putting the cup on the table hunter walked over to me sitting in front of me.

"jersey look at me" he said in a deadly calm face, it must've been all the liquor in my body because I have no control as the tears ran down my cheeks and I looked at him sobbing.

"baby I never meant for this to happen, god I wish every day that it was you who's pregnant with my baby, and its you im laying next to baby please don't hate me" he said I groaned wiping my eyes

"damnit Paul please just go" I said crying trying to stand up Paul caught me by my waist I looked into his eyes and before I could stop myself I leaned in kissing all of a sudden I need him, and fucking I may hate myself in the morning but im going to love him tonight…………………………….

Three weeks later

After that night I told Paul we couldn't be with each other anymore I have barely ate since then and I am failing my classes' and truthfully probably going to get fired from work cause I keep showing up drunk…….

I walk into the club and Joey mentions for me to come into the office I sigh looking at everyone who's looking at me I feel like Im walking my last mile.

"what's up Joe" I said sitting amazingly im sober he sighed sitting on his desk.

"you know I love you girl, but im giving you some time off, you cant keep going like this everything I've watched you work for is going down the drain, your turning into a lifer around here, and I know your not, so you got a week to get you shit straight get back on track" he said I shook my head not beveling this I stood up

"fuck you Joey you know what yea I've come to work lately buzzed but there's bitches up in this place fucking doing lines all over the place they come in coked out of their mind but they still here, me I throw a couple back and I need to get my shit straight" I said

"ya because the difference between those girls and you is their lifers to this game jersey your not now go" he said I grabbed my purse storming out I knew of one place I was going, fuck Joey, fuck this stupid ass club, fuck hunter fuck everyone and I was going to do it the right way.

I knocked on his door a little voice in the back of my mind telling me this aint right I should turn and run, but right now if I tried to run I would just fall, jimmy opened the door.

"jimmy get me as fucked up as you can without killing me off" I said he nodded stepping aside.

Two hours later I felt sicker then ever I kept telling people I needed to go to the hospital I finally got my shit and left but I couldn't really walk, I sat down and everything faded to black………………..


	13. heartbreak sucks

I groaned opening my eyes I felt something up my nose I groaned pulling it out, my throat hurt like hell I looked around and saw Dave asleep bent over a chair with his head on the side of the bed I smiled lightly and then wondered what I was doing here, I heard the door open and saw Shawn with two coffees, he looked like hell he ran over to me bumping the bed causing Dave to wake up he jumped up looking at me Shawn hugged me I felt my shoulder getting wet.

"don't ever pull a stunt like that again I just got you in my life im not ready to lose you jersey Michelle maloy" he said pulling away I saw the tears as he wiped them.

"what happened?" I managed to croak out

"you don't remember? You passed out on the sidewalk a cop happened to drive by and called an ambulance for you, they had to pump you stomach and you been out for two days jersey" Shawn said I shook my head trying to remember all I remembered was going to jimmy's

"all I remember is going to jimmy's after Joe told me I was getting a week off of work" I said as Dave came back in, I didn't even see him leave, with a doctor

"can I have a moment with please?" he asked as they nodded walking out

"okay I do believe this wasn't a suicidal attempt from talking with your farther so im going to check your vitals give your discharge, also some prenatal you will need those" he said I shook my head

"hold on prenatal? im not pregnant doc" I said sipping on the water he brought in to me

"well from my paper here you are about three weeks from the size of your cirvics from the ultra sound we had to do" he said I felt sick oh my god I closed my eyes

"um does my farther know?" I asked him he shook his head no, oh good how do I explain to Shawn that three weeks ago I fucked hunter….

The ride to my apartment was silent I don't know what im going to do I walked in the first thing I went to was all the liquor bottles I've managed to collect in the past three weeks and dumped them out in the sink I didn't talk to Shawn or Dave just started cleaning.

"hey Mrs. Clean you hungry?" Dave asked as I was cleaning my room I looked up almost telling him no but then thought about the baby.

"um sure" I said standing up

"you ok?" he asked coming and sitting next to me

"I just cant believe I was stupid enough to love a man so much I gave up everything I have busted my ass for, then my stupity hit an even high level three weeks ago when I, fuck it you know what sounds good Chinese you like Chinese?" I asked looking at Dave hoping to change the subject

"I love it" he said

A couple hours later I stepped outside on my patio to think I sat down and couldn't help but wonder if hunter would be happy over this baby he didn't jump for joy when Stephanie said she was pregnant

"penny for your thoughts?" I heard Shawn ask I sighed its now or never

"im pregnant" I said in almost a whisper I looked up at him as he smiled hugging me he bent down in front of me.

"that's awesome, why aren't you more happy about this?" he said I sighed

"its Hun um pauls baby" I said as he shrugged

"its still your child jersey, its apart of you, when are you going to tell Paul?"

"um im not please don't look at me like that Shawn im not doing what my mom did to you, you weren't married with a baby on the way, ill give him pauls last name no one will take pauls spot as dad and when's his old enough to handle this situation I will tell him and he can decide where to go from there but will not allow my child to go around as the love child" I said Shawn nodded

"so you think it's a boy huh" he said I laughed shaking my head

"yes I do" I said smiling as Shawn looked up at me with a dead serious face

"move to Texas with us, becca would love to have you the kids love you and I would love to get to know my new daughter" he said I sat there just staring at him truth was I was ready to leave new York and I loved Texas but hunter

"Shawn I don't want to deal with hunter and Stephanie" I said placing my hand on my stomach

"well they rarely come to my house and hey when they do I'll pay for you to visit your pops in jersey how about that?" he said

"I say ok Shawn I'll do it" I said truth was I really have no one here and I don't want to do this alone……………………………

Two months later------------------------------------------------------------------

I laughed sitting on the porch with Dave, some how him and I have become great friends he just moved out here said he needed the break from Florida

He sighed when his phone rang

"yea? Hey Paul what's up? No im at Shawn's hanging out….um no I haven't heard from her in about two months when Shawn and I went out there, I don't know man if he does know I don't think he'll tell you alright bye" he said while looking at my I had my stomach put on my slightly rounded stomach everyone says pregnancy suits me well I think im just sick and getting fat.

"his uh in new York looking for you" Dave said I nodded its still hard to talk about him, but its getting better everyday moving out here was a smart move I love my new family infact my pops is flying out next month to see me, I transferred to the university of Texas and am doing great in school, Shawn and Rebecca don't want me working until after I have the baby I put up a fight for the past month but truthfully it felt nice to be taken care of.

"well he can keep on looking" I said bitterly its to little to late

"well you now sound more pissed then upset I hope that's a good thing" he said I smiled

"it is Dave im getting really happy here and I don't need him coming in messing it all up for us" I said

"hey can I talk to you about something" Dave asked looking serious

"sure Dave what's up?" I said he blew out a breath

"um I don't even know if this is the right timing but I really need to tell you this, jersey remember that night when you guys came and I um dance for us?" he asked I nodded how could I forget that night

"well since that night I have had feelings" Dave got interrupted with the kids running out jumping on me I laughed

"hey you guys are home" I said hugging them

"Cameron Cheyenne get in here you guys are still in trouble!" Shawn yelled the kids frowned shuffling inside I laughed looking back at Dave

"im sorry you were saying?" I said he smiled standing up

"its okay I can save it for another time come on you need to eat" he said holding out his hand to help me up I laughed shaking my head as we walked inside Rebecca standing here with a whopper with cheese and bacon I smiled

"mm thank you becca" I said sitting down eating as Dave said he was going to head out the kids pouting sat down at the table with Shawn and becca

"what did you two do?" I asked

"they decide it would be fun to throw a baseball at the handicap kid" Shawn said I looked at them in shock

"why would you do that?" I asked

"because his different then us" they both said I shook my head

We sat and eat

"you know that boy has it hard for you" Shawn said I looked around clue less

"who?'' I asked stealing one of his fries

"who else the man that's over here all the time when he has the spare time Dave of course" Shawn said I rolled my eyes

"no daves my best friend he don't like me like that" I said shaking my head "plus he can have any female he wants why would he want some knocked up one" I said remembering the kids were at the table

"jersey the way he looks at you he like you he doesn't care and trust me all he does is ask about you" Shawn said I sighed getting up when I heard a familiar ring tone on my phone one I haven't heard in a grip

I looked at the caller id as Shawn came up behind me

"want me to answer it?" he asked I shook my head no answering it

"hello?" I said while Shawn leaned in listening

"jersey baby where are you?" hunter said his words slurring I sighed closing my eyes

"that's none of your business" I said

"baby I need you" he said I felt tears come I couldn't talk Shawn then took the phone from me as Rebecca came and hugged me

"hey man don't call her again ok" Shawn said trying to be nice "look man she told you she doesn't want to do this with you anymore now you have all upset lose this number" he said hanging up "tomorrow we add you to my plan change your number" he said as I wiped my eyes

"look guys im tired im going to lay down" I said hugging Shawn taking my phone "im okay really" I said walking upstairs to me room I laid down on my bed closing my eyes "baby I need you" his voice kept ringing through my head

I picked up my phone and dialed his number

"hello?" he said sleepily

"hey did I wake you?" I asked

"yes but its okay, what's the matter?" he asked

"hunter just called" I said I heard him sigh

"you want me to come over?" he said

"naw I actually called for another reason I need to ask you something" I said playing with my belly ring

"ok shoot" he said

"um what were you going to tell me earlier?" I asked

"oh it doesn't matter" he said

"it does to me please tell me" I said as he sighed

"alright well ever since that night I first met you and then the night in jersey I've had feelings for you jersey" Dave said I sucked in my breath

"um I got to go bye" I said hanging up on him I turned my phone off putting the pillow over my face ah crap


	14. Content

I cant get those five little words out of my head " I have feelings for you" argh I feel like such an ass hanging up on him truth is I like him to but I cant be with him, I still have feelings for Paul, and im pregnant with pauls baby.

Shawn Rebecca and the kids went out I told them after having to tell them Dave's confession that I wanted to stay home and just think I don't want to hurt Dave I really don't he is my best friend and I don't want to lose him.

I heard a knock on the door I sighed getting up opening the door and there stood Dave I don't know if im ready to do this god he looks sexy in a white muscle shirt and white baggy sweat pants and them black shades he wears.

"can I come in?'' he asked in that deep sexy voice I nodded stepping to the side

"um hi" I said quietly he nodded looking at me as I nodded "I guess we need to talk" I said walking to the back yard with him following me we sat down across from each other.

"just tell me you don't feel it to" he said I sighed

"okay I cant deny it but Dave there is a bunch of issues that will make it impossible for us to work" I said

"like?" he said

"like im almost three months pregnant with one of your friends baby, like how am I supposed to make you keep me a secret because I don't want Paul to know about the baby Dave its not fair to you" I said as he bent forward monition for me to come closer

"baby I have been a big boy for many man years I can take care of myself, but why do you keep holding back from happiness because of Paul huh?" he said I sighed closing my eyes

"because Dave as much as I try everyday I still love him I wish he was here for our child, as much as I hate him I love him to and I don't want to hurt you the way I been" I said as Dave stood up

"look I like you a lot and I wish I could say its ok and we can still be friends but I just I cant do it, im sorry" he said walking into the house and out of the front door I sat there in shock and hurt, I was trying to save him from heartbreak.

After an hour of sitting there thinking about all this I decide fuck it I grabbed the keys to the truck Shawn said I could use and left I pulled up marks drive way thankful he was home out in his garage working on his bike

"hey beautiful what's up?" mark said walking out to me I shrugged putting my hands in my pockets

"hunter called me drunk last night saying how much he needs me, Dave told me he had feelings for me and I hung up on him then today he comes over and tells me if he cant have me the way he wants me then he cant be my friend anymore" I said as mark chuckled hugging me

"poor baby girl you want some lemonade" he said as I nodded he told me to sit on the porch as he handed me a glass and sat down with a beer.

"I just think right now I need to focus on me and my baby and school and that's all mark you know?" I said as he nodded

"I think that's a good plan but seriously how you going to go that long with no sex?" he asked smirking as I laughed a little

"I can go get a vibrator" I said as he laughed that's just like mark to help me get everything off of my mind "or I could just use you for sex" I said winking at him he shook his head

"see I knew it just using me for my body" he said as we both laughed

five months later-

I haven't heard from Dave since that day I miss him truthfully but I know I need to focus on me and my baby and school, get my shit right how am I supposed to take care of any one else if I cant take care of my self right? Right

I screeched feeling myself getting hit with coldly water which truthfully in middle of June in Texas and eight months pregnant felt nice truthfully I looked like I stuck a basketball underneath my shirt I got up grabbing the extra water gun squirting Cameron, soon enough the entire finally was out there with water guns.

I laughed stepping back my shirt soaked I grabbed a towel when Shawn's phone rang.

"hey kid get that" Shawn yelled getting Cheyenne I smiled walking into the kitchen I grabbed his cell answering it.

"hello" I said laughing watching Shawn with the kids I heard a throat clear

"uh is Shawn around?" came pauls gruff voice

"yea hold up" I said

"hey wait you ok?" Paul asked in a sincere voice I smiled

"you know what I am let me get Shawn for you" I said putting the phone down on the counter and going to get Shawn.

Shawn came out sitting next to me still on the phone.

"well congrats man enjoy these moments I need to go yea see ya man" Shawn said looking over at me hanging up " um Stephanie had a little girl" Shawn said as I nodded I feel like im pretty much over Paul but it still hurts I place my hand on my tummy I decide to wait until I had him, I know its a boy though I just know it is.

PAULS POV

"hello" came her voice the voice that hunts my dreams, the voice that could always put a smile on my face I shake my head clearing my voice

"uh is Shawn around" I asked she must be out visiting again

"yea let me go get him" she replied I didn't want to stop hearing her voice as I closed my eyes.

"hey wait you ok?" I asked gently wanting to know how she was doing

"you know what I am let me get Shawn for you" she said as I heard her yell for Shawn.

"hello" he said

"hey man im a dad" I said smiling thinking of my beautiful daughter

"that's great man hold on Cameron don't jump on your sister, sorry we were all playing with water guns and now Cameron is climbing all over jersey as if she's a jungle gym so boy girl?" he asked

"a girl aurora rose" I said

"well congrats man enjoy these moment I'll talk to you later" Shawn said as we hung up.

I walked back into the hospital back to my wife the mother of child all along wishing it was jersey who was cradling my daughter in her arms.


	15. i want my dad

I sat sitting at the table doing school work, I yawned god I cant wait to get this kid out of me I saw a big glass of chocolate milk be place in front of me I looked up and smiled seeing Shawn.

"thank you Shawn" I said taking a sip

"dad how come jersey can call you by you first name but we cant?" Cameron

"well see jersey didn't grow up with me like you guys have and well we are getting to know you like you and I already do" Shawn said with out hesitation I looked at Cameron who looked at me as I nodded smiling as he shrugged walking away.

Shawn sat down next to me looking at my paper "you have to be smart jersey cause all this confuses me" he said as I smiled

"yea" I said quietly

"hey you okay?" Shawn asked I sighed

"I just I just miss him today so close to my due date and all Shawn I know I shouldn't say this but I still miss him more then ever some days I feel who strong and some day I just need him Shawn" I said Shawn pulled me to him hugging me I sighed and then gasped.

"oh my" I said looking down Shawn looked confused and then jumped up.

"oh shit" he said I looked at him wide eyes laughing I never heard Shawn cuss before Rebecca came out and smiled.

"Shawn get her bag im going to call a sitter and I'll meet you two at the hospital jersey girl breath" she said smiling as I stood up, oh my god this is gross, Rebecca helped me get into the truck while instructing me to just breath.

I groaned laying my head back on a pillow its been two hours and im waiting to get my epaduler Rebecca just showed up aw shit this hurts I am one more contraction away from becoming a lesbian Shawn came back in with some ice chips and the drug doctor behind him I smiled sitting up.

"thank you" I said taking the ice chips from him

"alright I need you to sit on the edge of the bed and be very still" he said while I did that fuck its cold I felt a sharp poke and tape.

"there you go" he said

"thank you" I said smiling as he nodded

The doctor sent Rebecca and Shawn out of the room saying it was time for me to push and I wanted to do this on my own I groaned and pushed.

"I WANT MY DAD" I yelled hearing the door open I couldn't help but laugh as Shawn ran to my side concerned taking my hand I closed my eyes and pushed at exactly 5:55 am when the sun was rising my son was brought into this world I opened my eyes hearing him cry I smiled looking at Shawn who had a huge grin on his face.

"you were right kid a boy" he said I nodded as they laid him on my chest I smiled looking down at him he was a complete mix of me and Paul, except he has my nose thank god.

"hey gunner I know you" I said as tears fell off my nose as my son just smiled up at me they took him for weighing and cleaning I smiled at Shawn.

"thank you" I said he smiled and leaned in kissing my forehead

"your welcome two great things happened my grandson and you called me dad" he said I smiled

"thanks dad" I said smiling looking past him to see my son gunner Shawn Levesque


	16. almost a year later

I smiled playing with my baby boy his such a happy baby he hardly cries and when he does its because he needs something, he sleeps through the night and wakes up at eight am I heard the house phone ringing I smiled.

"who could that be?" I asked the infant giving his pacifier back to him and walking to the kitchen answering the phone.

"hello" I said hearing a baby screaming in the back ground

"is Shawn around" came Paul's voice I sighed

"uh no he went to the gym can I take a message" I said

"god I don't know she wont stop crying" he said frustrated

"where's her mother?" I asked bitterly

"I don't know shopping I thought maybe Shawn could help" I sighed feeling kinda bad for the man

" is she hungry? Ok messy dipper? How old is she? Did you see if she's teething' there ya go bye" I said hanging up I went back over to my son I smiled at him picking him up.

"maybe its good thing you daddy isn't here he has no ideal what to do with baby's huh? Yea" I said as my son laughed drooling sticking his fingers in my mouth as I pretended to bite them until I saw a flash I looked over to see Shawn smiling holding his camera I smiled.

"grandpa caught us" I said standing up picking gunner up with me "um Paul just called freaking out over his daughter" I said as Shawn took gunner from me.

"oh well I'll call him later" he said bouncing gunner "you gotta go to school" he said I sighed I hate leaving him I leaned up kissing my son.

"mama loves you booger" I said grabbing my purse and leaving………..

I smiled walking out of class hopefully if everything goes to plan by the end of this year I'll be done with what I did in new York and all the extra work I been doing here I'm hoping.

I came in the house quietly I smiled seeing gunner asleep in his play pen in the living room I slowly picked him up kissing his head I grabbed the baby monitor turning it off.

"lets go upstairs" I said holding him walking up the stairs laying my son down in his crib and covering him up I leaned over and kissed his fore head.

"snug as a bug in a rug" I said leaving the door cracked as I jumped into the shower……

A YEAR LATER-----------------------------------------

I smiled taking pictures with my new family and my pops my gradation cap and gown still on I held my almost one year old in my arms taking a picture with him, I looked at my son god he looks just like hunter blonde hair and blue eyes his tall for his age his almost passed my hips.

"jersey excuse me this is Mr. Hamilton the guy I was telling you about, Patrick this is jersey the girl I was telling you about" my professor said I looked at a man who was about six foot grew hair and a pot belly he stuck out his hand.

"hello jersey im Patrick and who might this little man be?" he asked as gunner laid his head in the cook of my neck shyly I smiled

"this is my son gunner, gunner can you say hello to Mr. Hamilton?" I said as the toddler shook his head no.

"here kid let me take him so you can talk and deiced on dinner" he said taking gunner who smiled in delight his a mama's boy to the fullest but not even mom compares to his papa.

"well seems to think you can give me a run for my money" he said I smiled slightly blushing.

"oh I don't that"

"well I trust opion how about Monday you come by my office and we give you a trail see what your made of" he said I smiled happily not believing this.

"are you shitting me? Im sorry um yes I will be there" I said he laughed writing the address for me.

"see you Monday" he said walking away I walked over to my family

"I got a trail test on Monday to see about a job" I said happily as everyone hugged me.

We got back from dinner late Rebecca and Shawn went and put their kids to bed as my pops went a laid down I smiled picking gunner up.

"lets get you to bed Mr. man" I said as he smiled happily and trusting to me I smiled picking him up walking into his room that was done in mix of wrestling and Disney cars he smiled walking into his room.

"y oom" he said giggling bent over I smiled laughing

"yes baby your room get your pjs" I said as he ran over to his dresser grabbing a huge wrest mania t-shirt my dad got for him I rolled my eyes of course, hell its July he could I smiled as we put his t-shirt on and he laid down lifting his butt up for me to change his dipper I did that and put lotion on him as he went and climbed into his little race car bed he could barely hold his eyes open as he held his book.

"ory ma ory" he said sleepily I smiled as he scooted over.

"okay boo-boo-'' I said taking the book from him.

"lighting McQueen was a shiny red race car" I started reading ten minutes into the story I looked over to see my son asleep with his thumb in his mouth I smiled taking it out and slowly standing up putting his blanket on him tucking him in.

"snug as a bug in a rug" I said kissing his for head walking out of his room leaving the door wide open and turning the hall light on.

I went to the back patio and stopped right in my tracks see not one but three faces I hadn't thought of seeing there next to my farther sat, Dave with a guilty look on his face, hunter and Stephanie well truthfully four faces cause there was hunters little girl I looked for help and saw mark who winked letting me know my little secret was safe I slowly walking out to the wolves I sat down next to mark who put his hand on my thigh.

"well this is a surprise" I said hunter cleared his throat obviously my presence throwing me off guard.

"uh yea we were in town for some we thing and decide to stop and see Shawn" he said as I nodded Rebecca came out and handed me a beer I smiled thanking her I more of needed some jack right now to calm these fucking nerves, im just praying gunner don't walk down I think mark was reading my thoughts.

"so are you still coming to my house tonight so I can give you your present?" he asked I looked at him and smiled

"uh yea I just need to get my stuff together" I said

"present?" hunter asked even though it was none of his business

"yea today's jerseys gradation, she not only gradated a year early but she did it top of her class" he said

"oh so your not dancing anymore?" Stephanie said in a fake sincerity I smiled

"nope I haven't been doing that for hmmm about a year and a half now I moved home went to school and busted my ass" I said

"why did you stop dancing didn't you have bills to pay while you were in school? Like loans or did you get a sugar daddy" she said rudely

"Stephanie" I heard hunter and my dad say at the same time I shook my head standing up.

'its cool guys she's allowed to have an opion no my real daddy paid my loans and I'll be paying him back probably starting Monday when I start for Houston's CSI, and as for my sugar daddy comment well he got his wife knocked up so even though he said he still wanted to be my sugar daddy I left his sorry ass mark I just need to pack a bag want to come help me, oh and its nice to actually see you again Dave" I said as he nodded and I walked into the house leaving Stephanie fuming hunter sitting there with an oh shit look on his face and my dad and Rebecca wanting to laugh as I did something I needed to do for a year now, get back at hunter for all the pain I have endured.

Mark when we got in my room and I pulled out my bag started laughing " you just put the princess in her spot and put hunter through a month a marriage hell" he said I smiled grabbing some pajama's for me and clothes for tomorrow I walked into gunners room to see him peacefully sleeping I bit my lips how am I going to get him out of the house without anyone seeing him?

"don't worry about it darling I cant fit him in coat and no one will see him" he said I looked up to him.

"how did you know?" I asked he smiled

"cause I know the situation and I know when your thinking you bit your bottom lip and stare at what your thinking about just like I know tonight my entire bottle of jack will be gone" he said as we both laughed slightly I grabbed gunner some dippers wiped his lotion and clothes for the morning putting it in my bag mark grabbed gunner doing exactly what he said.

"alright I'll meet you in the truck" he said.

I went down stairs with my bag everyone was now in the kitchen was everyone except for Stephanie who was fuming outside I sighed hugging my dad and Rebecca.

"I'll see you guys in the morning" I said

"why the fuck did you have to do that?" hunter asked making everyone's eyes get big as I flipped around already shaking

" you know what Paul don't talk to me don't you dare fucking talk to me" I said pissed

"why you just made my life hell and for what satisfaction?" he asked I closed my eyes trying to breath my Irish was coming out as I clinched my fist, I turned around.

"I'll see you guys in the morning" I said as Shawn nodded his head I could tell he was fuming I just hope not with me I walked out of the house to see mark already had gunner in his car seat still sleeping and waiting for me.

I laughed as mark and I were both pretty buzzed I sighed.

"I just cant believe in a matter of what a year in a half my life has changed this much" I said

"you know we're all proud of you" mark said I smiled

"I hope so" I said as mark leaned in and kissed me I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss he pulled back looking at me I just nodded as he kissed me again picking me up carrying me to his bedroom, I don't know what the hell im doing but I haven't been touched in a year and a half…………..


	17. Friends first

_A/N this chapter is going to be mostly jersey having flash backs of hers and hunters relationship. _

_I laughed holding my side as hunter was making face expressions he laid down next to me wrapping his huge arm around me pulling me to him right where our nose's touched._

"_your mine" he said I smiled normally I would think this was piggish and tell a man to fuck off but when he says it , it makes me feel special._

"_im yours" I said quietly as he leaned in kissing me._

I laid looking up at the ceiling, realizing what I had just done, I had crossed the line of no return with Mark, his my friend for God's sake, I don't want to lose that because of one night of sex.

"jersey look at me what do you see" mark asked snapping me out of my thoughts as I looked up into his beautiful eyes, wiping my tears. "you" I replied

He nodded "that's right this is me and you, its me and you girl so stop the crying ok"

I nodded as he sat me down "im going to make some coffee before little man wakes up" he said

Mark made coffee and sat down at the table to think, he may have threw a glitch in things by going with his gut instincts to make love to her, he would rather have her as a friend than a lover, if he had his choice he would want to be both, He got up and poured two cups of coffee. He just hoped he could convince jersey that nothing had changed about them being friends.

Mark chuckled walking into the room and sat the coffee down and sat down on the side of the bed next to me pulling the pillow off of my face and kissed me lightly, I smiled and sat up straight. Mark handed me the coffee and made me scoot over, we both sat drinking our coffees quietly, both to engrossed in our own thoughts "okay jersey girl we need to talk" mark said making the first move I just nodded my head up and down.

"jersey this isn't just sex, I care about you, you've become a important person in my life, you and gunner both, you and I obviously have something between us I want to be with you, I want to keep what we've been doing being friend's but now just with sex thrown into it' he said straight forward I looked up at him shocked.

'but what happens if you meet someone or I do or one of us decides we don't want this part of the relationship anymore mark, you're my friend I cant lose you like that" I said

"then we make a promise right now friends first no matter what, if you want out then you tell me and that's okay we'll still be friends" he said I smiled nodding my head.

"sounds like a plan" I told him he leaned down kissing me both of us groaned hearing gunner wake up, I got up smiling walking down the hall to my son.

I smirked seeing him sitting up rubbing his eyes his blonde hair wild from his sleep,

"_stop laughing" hunter said trying to fix his crazy hair I just cracked up_

"_you look like fuck I don't even know" I said still laughing he leaned over me trying to give me his triple h face which made me laugh harder._

"_you know babe you wouldn't be good in the ring laughing at all my face's" he said _

"_no I would be great you would suck" I said and squalled as he came charging after me._

"good morning baby" I said as he reached out to me, I smiled walking over to him picking him up, we walked down stairs where mark already was in the kitchen with a bowl of cookie cereal he kept her just for gunner, my boy smiled as I sat him down and place the bowl in front of him while walking towards mark who had gotten me a new cup of coffee.

I was enjoying the morning with gunner and mark when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said it was Rebecca who was livid I could her my siblings crying

"jersey you need to get home and get those boys in check, Paul called you a ho and Shawn popped him now my kids are upset and the living room is trashed" she said

"shit ok yea im heading their now" I said hanging out, telling mark what happened he threw me his keys and assured me gunner would be fine.

I flew into the house livid I only saw Paul in the living and my pops outside with my dad I was livid with what I saw I threw my purse on the couch glaring, pop's and dad came in I glared at Paul, he went to stand up.

"sit your ass down" I hissed storming out to the back yard.

After thirty minutes of yelling at my farther how I am a grown ass women and he doesn't need to be upsetting his children and destroying his home over some jack ass, we decide for him to take my pop's to the airport.

I took a deep breath walking into the house seeing him sitting there, Shawn told him I wanted to talk to him, my blood boiled and all those feelings of hurt, anger, betrayal, all of it came rushing back, but then I saw gunner, I saw my son in him.

"_If we had a child together, if it's a boy I want his name to be Gunner" Paul said looking dead serious "Gunner Shawn Levesque" he said nodding his head, I smiled._

"_I love you" I said he bent down kissing me._

"_love you to baby"_

"so I'm a ho huh?" I said snappy, he sighed standing up looking at me

"jersey I didn't mean I feel like an ass baby I fuck im sorry" he said, it took everything in me not to walk up to him and kiss him, tell him about our son and how wonderful he is, I shook my head.

"To you my name is jersey one, two Paul fuck you god damnit, you think calling me a ho and fighting with my dad is going to get me back to you, it aint, im fucking pissed and hurt, YOU BROKE MY FUCKING HEART, I WENT INTO AN ALHOLOC INDUCED COMA BECAUSE OF YOU" I screamed as tears ran down my face.

'god damnit jersey for a year and a half I have tried so many times to get into with you, you just disappeared and then bam here you are fucking mark" he said, saying the last part bitterly, I looked down at my ring finger and snapped my fingers.

"yup I don't see a ring on that finger so if I want to go and fuck all of Texas it aint no one's concern but mine, what mark and I do is between us and only us, so go back to you bitch wife, and continue to play house Paul cause I live in the real world and I don't think you fucking ass can handle it here, and do me a favor next time you want to drop in and see my dad call that way I can get out of here, because I don't want to see you again, stay the hell out of my life" I snapped, as hard as the last sentence was to say I had to do it.

I grabbed my purse and marks keys and walked out of the house.


	18. seven years down the road

I walked into marks house to see gunner dressed and playing with trucks in the middle of mark's living room, mark sitting on the couch, I smiled walking to gunner first kissing him on the head, and then walking to mark, sitting down beside him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"how did it go?" he asked I sighed rolling my eyes

"Paul called me a ho, so my dad popped him, huge fight, I yelled at Paul and told him pretty to go fuck himself"

"he called you a ho" mark said looking mad, I put my hand on his arm.

"don't worry about it" I said, he sighed taking my hand as we sat back watching gunner play.

Monday morning I sat in 's office, as he looked over all my test's and score's, he nodded.

"impressive , well I have a position open for a CSU one, which is the lowest, but, with time I can see you moving straight up" he said, I smiled happily "you'll be put on the night shift, we have to get your back ground down and finger print's, and, if everything come's back good you can start next week" he said writing an address down for me, I smiled happily taking him, thanking him as I left.

I walked into the house, everyone was in the backyard, I smiled walking out there, my dad jumped up.

"so?" he asked, I smiled

"I should start next week" I said happily, everyone jumped up giving me a huge, mark kissed me lightly on the lips.

SEVEN YEARS LATER-

I smiled clocking out of work, life is going great, mark and messed around for about a year and a half, till he found a women he thought he could spend the rest of their lives' together, until two years ago and two little girls later she decade's s she cant she cant handle marks lifestyle and leave.

Now mark and I have been fooling around again for the past six months.

I walked out getting into my brand new 2009 black lifted four by four Chevy pickup truck, heading into the after noon traffic, to pick gunner up from school.

Forty five minutes later I pulled up, I smiled seeing gunner running to my truck, he looks so much like his farther, blonde hair, tall, he has my hazel eyes, and insists on keeping his hair long so he can be like his papa, I frowned seeing his teacher following him, I got out of the truck walking over to them, gunner wrapped his arms around me hugging me.

"jersey, we have a problem" Mrs. Ally said I nodded telling gunner to sit in the truck and wait for me "gunner got into a fight with another kid today, I guess the kid said that you were a well a uh whore since gunner doesn't have a farther" she said I sighed, this wasn't the first time this year this has happened.

"im so sorry I don't know what to do, I mean he has my dad and male friends, and last time this happened I told him it doesn't matter what other people say about me, because he knows its not true" I told her completely dumbfounded over what to do.

"well you said last time you know his farther just his not around maybe it's time you and him talk to him" she said I sighed, that really wasn't in option seeing as Paul and Stephanie now had two daughters, and I haven't seen him since that day at my dad's.

"um I'll figure something out thank you though" I said as I got back into the truck, gunner had his head down knowing he was in trouble.

We pulled up the long drive to our ranch we had, gunner's head shot up seeing not only mark's truck but my dad's as well, he looked over at me I smiled at him ruffling his hair a bit.

"we'll talk about it later bud, go enjoy you papa and uncle mark" I said as we both got out of the truck, gunner almost knocking my dad over.

I laughed hugging everyone, walking into my house, I started coffee as the kid all went outside to play.

"gunner got into another fight over this whole dad thing today" I said looking at Rebecca I already knew my dad's and surprisingly marks opinion of it

"sweetie I know this might be hard to hear but maybe its time, you know they are in town for this week" Rebecca said I sighed standing up to get a cup of coffee.

"how do I go up to Paul after seven years and say what hey how are you? By the way we have a six year old'' I said

"how abut this jersey you either tell him or I will" Shawn said going outside leaving everyone shocked out his outburst, I sighed the only one really knowing why, he felt I was doing the same thing to Paul as my mother did to him.

Later that night everyone went to the arena and gunner and I sat down at the table to talk.

"okay gunner I feel like your old enough to hear this, the truth is remember how I told you, that your dad work's a lot?" I asked him as the six year old nodded his head "well that wasn't the entire truth, mom lied, see baby I might your dad about seven eight years ago when I still lived in new York, I was a dancer, well your farther was married and him and I dated, well his wife got pregnant, and I ended it with him, then I found out a month or so later that I was pregnant with you" I said sliding across a picture of Paul to him, he sat for five minutes staring at it.

"that's triple h from papa's work" he said as I nodded

"yes it is, and if you want I could call him and talk to him, its your choice baby" I said as gunner just took the picture and went into his room closing the door, I sighed laying my head on the table.

I heard my phone ringing and sighed "hello" I said exhausted.

"jersey girl turn on the show" she said and then hung up I sighed turning it, I sat on my couch seeing my dad and Paul in the ring, they have been doing some feud thing, which isn't new.

"Shawn I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I am the entire game, I don't need to cheat, I never have, I've never cheated in my personal life and I sure as hell don't need to cheat in my ring" he said chomping his gum

"hunter you stand there and say you have never cheated, not in your personal life or in this ring, we all know the ring part is full of crap, and so is the personal" Shawn said standing toe to toe with Paul, who was trying not to show that he knew what Shawn was talking about.

"Shawn what the hell are you talking about" Paul said into the mic

"im talking about my seven year old grandson, whom you had they affair with my daughter and she's been raising on her own since" I sat with my jaw open, livid that my dad would do this on national television.

Paul hit my dad and the fight was on, I turned off the TV putting my head in my hands, what the fuck is my dad thinking, thirty minutes later I hear a knock on my door and in walks Rebecca.

"mark is waiting for you outside the arena go" she said I sighed fuck me

I went into gunners room telling him I had to go do something, I hugged my son tightly and left.

Thirty minutes later, I park and now feel like im going to puke, how do I face this man, his going to kill me, I saw mark walking over to my truck

"they cant break them up jersey Paul's on a roll Stephanie is historical and Vince is looking to fire some people" mark told me, this is why I didn't want to say any thing.

"DAD" I yelled making both men stop and look at me pauls and mine eyes connected as both of us just stared at each other for a moment, I broke the stare first going over to my dad.

"god dam nit dad I told you this is why I fucking didn't want to say anything" I yelled pissed off, he glared.

"why so gunner can continue to get into fights in school all because you two couldn't keep off of each other and that little boy is they only one suffering" he said coldly I felt mark pull me to him as tears ran down my face.

"dam nit Shawn this isn't about you and what my mother did to you, this is about my son, who now doesn't know what to think, this is about me having to explain why his grandfather the man he worships and his farther then whom he knows nothing about how trying to kill each other, god dam nit this has nothing to do with you so just stay the fuck out of it" I yelled as marks grip got tighter, seeing Stephanie and Vince coming.

"who the hell do you people think you are?" Vince yelled but looked straight at me, I looked up and saw Paul looking at me, I shook my head everyone in this small area is against me.

"come on darlin" mark said glaring at everyone

"yea take your whore and go" Stephanie said making me flip around mark caught me by the elbow.

"I may be a whore in your eyes Stephanie but think about this for almost a year I was your old mans whore" I said, taking one last glance I grabbed


	19. your on

**I groaned the next morning hearing my phone ringing off the hook, today was supposed to be my day off, I looked at the clock I sighed thankful mark took gunner to school this morning.**

"**hello?" I said my voice scratchy.**

"**hey kid" I heard Shawn's voice, I sat up in my bed, here it goes.**

"**hey" I said quietly, not sure of what else to say.**

"**look kid-o I'm sorry" he said I smiled, I cant be mad at Shawn no matter how much he pissess me off.**

"**its ok, how you feeling?" I asked, I know when mark and I got there last night paul was hitting him pretty hard.**

"**I'll be fine, look paul called he wants to talk to you" he said, I nodded my head then rolled my eyes.**

"**yea alright" I said , Shawn gave me his number, I got out of bed and walked into my kitchen, I smiled seeing mark made coffee and a note letting me know he had some errands and would see me this after noon.**

**I poured a cup and sat down at my table dialing his number with my shaky fingers, even after eight years this man still has an effect on me.**

"**hello" came his gruff reply**

"**uh hello Shawn said you wanted me to call" I said feeling like I was going to puke, I heard him sigh.**

"**listen can we meet up some where to talk about this" he asked, his voice as soft with me as ever.**

'**um yea" I said deciding on a coffee shop not to far from his hotel room.**

**I got dressed putting on a pair of light blue jeans, flip flops, and a pink tank top that said crazy bitch on it.**

**I got in my truck and headed there, forty five minutes later I saw paul sitting outside the coffee shop with two drinks, I sighed taking a deep breath, I parked the truck.**

**I sat down as paul handed me a coffee "I hope you take it the same" he said as I nodded, I took a drink and stared at him.**

"**why didn't you tell me?" he said, I sighed**

"**um Stephanie was pregnant, and what happened last night, at least this way when gunner grows up, I can be the bad guy, he didn't have to grow up with the resentment I did" I told him.**

"**you think I would purposely hurt my child?" he said**

"**maybe not purposely but I did believe you would leave her and look seven years later" I told him taking a drink of my coffee.**

"**jersey if you didn't walk away from me, I would have left her, it would have been worth it especially if I knew you were pregnant I would've left all of this for you" he told me but sound more pissed off then sweet and romantic.**

"**im sure you didn't invite me here to discuss us, so what is it paul what do you want?" I asked**

"**just to talk to you, can I at least see a picture" he asked, I smiled going for the one picture I knew he would just love, it was gunner making a mean face his hair wet and his heavy weight world title belt on his shoulder, he looks just like paul.**

**I looked over and seen paul smiling proudly.**

"**god he could be my twin" he whispered**

'**yea imagine how I feel everyday" I said right when my cell rang "hello? Oh my god alright im right there miss. Ally thank you' I said hanging up my phone I throw some money on the table.**

"**look there's a situation I got to go, I'll guess see you I don't know keep the picture I have a copy" I said when paul grabbed my hand.**

"**listen jersey, what ever happens this next week or so I'm sorry" he said as I nodded confused.**

**Oh am I livid right now, I cant even talk.**

"**go to your room gunner and when I am able to calm down I will let you know" I said as mark looked up "he got into a fight again, and now my seven year old is suspended from school for a week, telling him the truth only added up to well my dads triple h and I can kick your ass and beating the shit out of a kid" I said sitting down, mark came over rubbing my shoulders.**

"**its going to be okay" he said bending down kissing me on the cheek, I smiled leaning into him, truth was I love mark, but im not in love with him, I wish I could be, we both work together so well, but im still so wrapped up into paul.**

**I sighed looking at gunner pout across the table, I hate it when his mad at me, but he cant just keep beating kids up in his class.**

**HUNTERS POV**

**I groaned hearing Stephanie yell how jerseys a whore, I swear I want to choke her, I cant believe im going along with this, jersey and Shawn are never going to talk to me again, but what am I supposed to do, I cant support my children with no job, I mean not that I have to work any ways because I have made more then enough, but still insurance and if I left Stephanie she'd nail me for child support.**

"**I swear paul your so lucky, im going to fix this mess for you and then" I got up leaving the room, I pulled the picture out of my boy, my boy, his my twin, looks just like me, I wonder what their doing, knowing jersey eating dinner, getting ready to end their night, I heard her coming and folded it back up putting it into my pockete.**

**I cant help but hope everything's ok, jersey left so quickly after that phone call.**

"**come on paul we need to go" she said, I sighed following her.**

**JERESYS POV**

**After dinner I told gunner he could go watch his wrestling, its Tuesday night which means ecw is on.**

**I started the dishes, mark had some something to to do tonight, so he was there.**

"**MOM COME HERE" Gunner yelled from across the living room.**

**I dried my hands off walking into the living room where I saw paul and the entire McMahon family in the ring.**

"**now last night, my husband was accused of knocking up some trailer trash women, also known as jersey, Shawn Michaels daughter, now I know for a fact why would hunter touch that when he has all of this" she said trying to make herself look sexy and putting a picture of me on the titan torn, it was one paul had taken of me at the club, sitting on the speaker in black spandex short short's and a crop top, doing his dx crotch chop with my tongue sticking out.**

"**mom that's you" gunner said, I just nodded what the fuck is going on.**

"**yea she's real classy" she said handing the mic to paul, who for some reason didn't want to take it, until Vince gave him a look.**

"**Shawn I don't know what the hell your talking about, your daughter could've gotten knocked up by a number of men, but I know this it wasn't by me" he said, I felt an instant hurt, as tears came to my eyes, I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down.**

"**mom its papa" gunner said, I opened my eyes.**

"**whoa whoa Shawn hold on, now before you do something stupid and come in this ring and get your ass beat, just think about this, just think about this Shawn, I have a proposition for you and your daughter, a match between Stephanie, me, you and jersey" hunter said my head shot up im not a fucking wrestler.**

"**no hunter, you know jerseys not a wrestler" Shawn said livid.**

"**your right Shawn she's not which is why we wouldn't except it to be right away, give her some time to train lets so four weeks, wrestle mania, your and mine match turns into a tag team" hunter said**

"**no absolutely not Is my daughter stepping into that ring" Shawn said**

"**okay fine but heres my stipulation, she agrees you guys do it, and if you two win, I take a dna test, the boy is proven to be mine, then im his dad, if we win, then you guys walk away and stay the hell out of our lives" hunter said, I felt the tears coming I took a deep breath hearing, Dave's music playing, I saw him walk over and stand behind my farther, and then marks playing and him and glen walk out standing next to my dad.**

"**hunter you have to take the stipulation up with jersey and have fun after the stuff you just said" Shawn said as the all rushed to the ring, and the fight was on.**

"**im sorry for what ever happens this week or so." His voice rang in my head the basterd knew this was going to happen.**

"**mom why don't my dad want me?" I heard my sons confused voice, I looked down at my son, who looked so confused by Paul's actions.**

"**baby he does want you, its just, um, okay you know how uncle mark plays the dead man character?" I asked him he nodded his head "okay well that's what your dad is doing' I said, trying not to show him my anger or hurt.**

"**okay mommy, I'm sorry about fighting today, im not going do that anymore" he told me, I smiled hugging him.**

"**go get ready for bed, by the time you come back the show will be back on" I told him as he kissed my cheek.**

**I wait until he was out of the room, I picked up my phone.**

"**want to come watch gunner?" I asked in a dead calm voice " I don't care its something I need to do, for my kid he cant understand that, fuck him" I said hanging up.**

**Thirty minutes later, Rebecca showed up with Cheyenne and Cameron, I smiled hugging them and sat down next to gunner.**

"**baby I got to go do something real quick, so your going to stay here with becca ok" I said as he nodded hugging me.**

**Forty minutes later, I flashed my badge to security getting in, I headed down the halls on a mission.**

"**JERSEY" I heard some one yell I stopped flipping around, rage in me Dave jogged to me.**

"**where the fuck is he" I said **

" **I know you'll find him any ways, go down two halls turn right, the left and bam there he'll be, don't do anything stupid" he said, I shook my head putting my hair up, they fucked with my kids head, the fight is on, walking away.**

**Five minutes, there he stood, icing his face, I walked straight up to him, pulling back from Texas and wham right in the mouth, he stumbled back, holding his mouth, I saw from the corner of my eye Stephanie come my way.**

"**bitch you stay the fuck back or I'll knock you on your fucking ass" I said then turning around facing her, I turned back to paul, who was now holding his mouth as it bled.**

"**you fucking go in that ring and call me a whore, and straight up deny what you fucking know for a fact is the truth, you fucked with MY sons head tonight, and if you think im getting in a ring, just so you'll stop being fucking scared of your wife and step up and be a man, your dead ass wrong, if I had my way you would've never known about gunner, he doesn't need this hurt or bullshit, so just stay the fuck away from us" I said.**

**Mark and my dad came out of the medic room, coming towards me.**

**I shook my head walking away when Stephanie's voice stopped me.**

"**then we'll just go after custody of him, since you don't want to do one little match" she said, I flipped around and mark ran to me catching me by the waist.**

"**you think your going to sit there and threaten me with a custody battle, all because im not going to do a match, you got your way Stephanie, I don't want him and I don't want him near my kid" I said, she rolled her eyes.**

"**you think im stupid jersey, its not over the kid why I want this match, its you I want, paul can stand there until his blue in the face and deny it, but I see it in his eyes, im not stupid, why do you think I made sure to announce my first pregnancy in front of you" she said**

"**Stephanie that's your issue with your husband, I don't want him, and im not going to fight over something I don't want anymore" I said, as mark felt me calming down so he let go of me.**

"**but you want your son right, so its either fight me in the ring, or fight me in court, both you will lose" she said, I sighed knowing I was defatted in this agurement.**

"**fine Stephanie, you win, plus I've been wanting to bloody your face since my gradation night, so I'll see both of you in the ring" I said walking away. I saw mark following and stopped holding my hands up, tears in my eyes, all of this finally getting to me.**

"**mark just leave me alone" I said walking away, going home to my son.**


	20. It was supposed to be beautifull day

A/N so I know im not very good with spelling and grammar, I have spell check and use it but I guess its not doing its job so I was wondering if anyone would want to help me out?? Email me and let me know……

I got home, I smiled seeing my son passed out, and then the tears fell, becca came and hugged me.

"how can I love a man so much even after all of this" I cried into her arms.

"I don't know sweetie" she said soothing me, I sighed wiping my eyes, we sat down at the table, her with a cup of coffee, me with a glass of jack Daniels and coke, I told her what happened.

"I think I broke his jaw, or his a chicken shit cause he didn't say shit, I just wanted to fuck I don't know" I said wiping my eyes "its late im sure dad is home, you should go" I said, as she nodded standing up.

"you okay?" she asked, I nodded my head as she bent down and hugged me.

I sat for probably in hour, drinking and sitting thinking, Paul's eye's he didn't look like the same happy Paul I remember, he looks broke down, like she had beaten him.

"_hunter just promise me something" I said turning on my side, putting my hand underneath my head propping it up, hunter rubbed the tips of his fingers up and down my side._

"_what baby?" he asked_

"_just don't let he beat you" I said, he looked me dead in the eye and nodded leaning up to kiss me._

"_I love you, you do know that right' he said, this time it was my turn to just nod my head._

I heard the front door shut, and looked up seeing mark standing there, I looked down feeling ashamed, after all mark has done for me, and Paul steal owns my heart.

I felt a hand on my chin forcing me to look up into marks intense green eyes "talk to me darling" he said

"I feel like im betraying you, and gunner, I mean after all you've done for me over the years, and him fucking with gunner's head like this, and I still love him, he owns my heart, you own my body and soul, but he owns my fucking heart and it piss's me off" I said wiping the tears that came down.

"darling you don't think I don't know this already, I know you love him, I know you love me but we aren't in love we both know that, and your not betraying gunner, baby I promise you that, you're a great mom, you cant control your heart" he said I nodded wiping my eyes, I leaned up kissing him, I pulled away.

"fuck me" I told him as he smirked picking me up and carrying me back to my bedroom.

"your wish is my command darling" he said.

A few weeks later, between mark and my dad, I felt almost ready, at least physically, now, emotionally, and mentally, I don't know.

Rebecca and my dad took gunner to the arena early for me, I sighed, what if Paul and I got into the ring together, fuck me, I sighed grabbing my bag.

I arrived at the arena, security let me through, I quickly found my dad and gunner who just seemed stoked.

"you ok?" Shawn asked, I just nodded my head yes, really no, I wanted to take my son and get the hell out of here.

I hugged gunner one more time, before Shawn nodded to let me know its time.

I sighed shakily, hugging becca.

"if it gets too bad out there take him home" I said wanting to shield him of as much of this as I can, she nodded.

I sighed walking down to the ring with my dad, Paul and Stephanie already in the ring, I shook my head as she stood there talking shit but standing behind Paul.

I sighed feeling sick, looking at Paul, I saw his eyes, he didn't want to do this, my dad pulled my elbow telling me he would start this, I nodded.

My dad and Paul, started it off, they tried to just wrestle, but it just ended up a fight, Stephanie tagged herself in, which meant I had to get in.

Stephanie went into the middle of the ring, as I climbed in walking to her.

"this is my ring, and my husband" she screeched pointing I rolled my eyes, until she slapped me, I double my fist popping in her mouth hoping it would shut her up.

Her and I continued to fight.

"MOMMY" MY heart stopped looking at the screen, I didn't see him, where is he, Stephanie came behind me and I did Shawn's kick and climbed out of the ring running to the back, straight to the locker room, I felt myself suddenly stop and scream.

"OH MY GOD" I yelled " where is he" I turned around and saw Paul coming around the corner.

"where is my son Paul" I yelled hitting him in his chest reputedly until he grabbed me "Baby calm down calm down" he yelled making everyone stare at him including Stephanie.

I shook my head running out to my truck while calling chance.

"chance this is jersey I need you guys here now, some one has gunner" I cried and hung up getting my case, I ran back into the arena.

"everyone out of this room" I said opening my case.

"jersey you know anything you do wont count" Shawn started

"YES IT WILL NOW EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS ROOM" I screamed.

I pulled everything out and started to process the scene.

"jersey" I heard chances voice behind me, I shook my head.

"you will take this evidence, I don't care if you have to say you did it, chance I don't care" I started crying, he pulled me to him, holding me.

"we will find him I promise you that, but I need you to get out of this room, before we cant use any of this ok" he said, I just nodded handing him everything I had.

I numbly walked out, Shawn went to the hospital with Rebecca who had gotten hit in the head, Cameron and Cheyenne went home with Dave.

"darling let get you home" mark said, handing me a hoody, I took it putting it on, shaking my head no.

"im going down to the unit" I said my voice scratchy, grabbing my bag and walking out to my truck.

When I walked into the unit I felt all eyes on me, Justin came up to me.

"jersey girl, I promise you this is the only case on Houston tonight, we will get him back for you" he said as I nodded tears burning my eyes.

"um my number one suspect is Stephanie McMahon, I don't don't know why but something in my gut, tells me her and her farther are involved, has chance finished with the scene yet?" I asked, Justin shook his head no, I just nodded, walking to my office.

I sat down staring at the picture, it was of me and gunner taken I don't know six months ago, he was hanging off of my back.

"jersey" I heard Paul's voice making me look up, tears streaming down my face, he walked over to me, pulling me to him, he rubbed my lower back, I pulled away.

"im telling you this now, I find out you or her has anything to do with this, you both will wish you were going to jail over the ass whipping im going to give this person" I told him

"jersey I promise you, I had nothing to do with this, I was about to tag myself in, I was going to lay down, I want my son, I want to know him" he said as I nodded, the door opened.

"jersey chance is here, he needs to talk to both of you" Justin said, eyeing Paul who was still bent down in front of me his hands on the inside of both of my still exposed legs, I nodded, standing up.

"okay jersey, we got finger prints of course yours and gunners came right up, we still have a few un-unidentified also we still have hair farcical that still are processing, but I need for you Paul to drive her home, I don't want her driving under this, but jersey you cant be here, other wise, brains' team is going to take this case, ok" chance said looking at me, I nodded.

"ill be back in the morning" I said determined.

Paul followed me out "jersey you know im not going to let you drive like this" he said, I just nodded handing him my keys, we got in.

"you hungry?" he asked

"no" I said

"you should eat baby" he said, I sighed shaking my head no "im not hungry Paul, I just want my boy" I said as more tears came running down my face "oh god Paul pull over" I said feeling sick, I jumped out of the truck running to the back "oh god" I moaned and bent over puking, I felt Paul grab my hair, and an arm go around my waist.

"let it go" I heard him whisper in my ear.

"hunter, I know how these cases end, I worked one right before this match up, we found the girl dead, I know its very rare that, the parents gets their child back alive, I cant lose him , I oh god" I started puking again.

I don't even remember being put back in the truck, I don't even remember how I ended up in curled up in this ball in my bed room on my bed.

I groaned, sitting up my entire body hurting, I sat up, I had on a huge black t-shirt, with a pair of boxers, I heard voices in the living room and ran out.

"you guys find him?" I asked everyone who looked at me.

"no kid they haven't yet, but chance needs you to go down to the unit" he said, I nodded, once again tearing up.

I throw some sweats on and walked out to the kitchen.

" I need someone to drive me" I mumbled.

"I'll take you darling" mark said standing up, I nodded, walking past everyone, climbing into my truck, I looked up to the sky, dark clouds forming, it was supposed to be a beautiful day…….

"you ok?" mark asked, I just nodded, still numb, we walked into the unit, I groaned seeing Paul, Stephanie, Vince and the rest of the McMahon family.

Linda McMahon walked up to me giving me a hug "I don't care about you and Paul, if there is anything I can do to help let me know" she said, I just nodded.

"I need all of you in my office please" chance said, I sat down in one of his chairs as Stephanie looked around disgusted.

"have you ate?" chance said looking at me, I just shook my head no, he threw me a snickers "eat your going to do gunner no good, if your sick, now I was told that no McMahon's was in that locker room correct?" chance said, they all nodded.

"then how please explain to me how I found Stephanie's prints all over that scene" he said, my head flipped to her as I jumped up, sparing her out of her seat, yea it was supposed to be a beautiful day today.


	21. HELP AN AURTHORS NOTE

Okay so I hadn't gotten reviews for the past two chapters, if you guys didn't like them, you could let me know and I can revise them or even re do them, I have hundreds of idea's, I know my grammar and spelling isn't the greatest, and I'm working on it very hard, I use Microsoft word, and for some reason their spelling and grammar check I guess doesn't work, I suck at grammar I know that, so guys please let me know, how would you like for this story to go?? I know where I want it to go but yea…..


	22. Something's coming

**I kept hitting her, all I saw was my son hurt and upset and over what?**

**I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me off of her.**

"**jersey calm down" I heard mark saying holding onto me, I sighed tired of fighting against mark.**

"**JUSTIN" chance yelled "please hold Mrs. ****Levesque****" chance said.**

"**your arresting her on finger prints" Vince yelled jumping up **

"**uh no , we just need to question her and for your daughters health get her away from jersey, now I have to go with Justin, , Vince, mark get her home, jersey eat sleep I'm going to find him" he said leaving, Linda smiled lightly at me as Vince just glared, slamming the door.**

"**can I let you go tiger" mark asked, I sighed nodding my head yes, as he let go, I looked over to see Paul just sitting looking livid, I walked over to chances desk.**

"**anyone hungry?" I asked pulling out a little box of chocolate's "he keeps them in here for me" I said, going through the file, opening a snickers, I didn't notice mark and Paul looking at me like I had five heads.**

"**Paul what did Stephanie do yesterday?" I asked, he sighed rubbing his hands on his forehead.**

"**I don't know hair make up whining bitching why?" he asked standing up **

"**well I don't know maybe cause you're her alibi" I said "according to this, she was with you and your children all day all the way up to the event, she never entered the room we were in, and never left your side, seeing as this ordeal was so hard on you, you wanted to spend time with your real family" I said reading from the paper of Stephanie's sworn testament.**

"**no I was with my kids all day yesterday, but she wasn't with us, we went to the amusement park, the water park, out to lunch, took them back to hotel with their nanny Fran, came to the arena, got ready, truth be told talked to your farther, went out to the ring and you been with me since" Paul said, making mark look at me with a raised eyebrow.**

**Just as the door opened, I quickly dropped the file as chance gave me a look he sighed "I'm going to pretend I just saw you stealing another snickers, and I need that" he said reaching for the file.**

"**she lied her alibi she lied, Paul wasn't with her all day" I said, he nodded.**

"**ill ask her about it" he said leaving, I sighed hating him when his all professional, I sighed standing up.**

"**I'll be back" I said **

"**jersey you cant touch this case" mark said softly already knowing, I turned around tears in my eyes.**

"**mark I cant just sit here and do nothing" I said and walked out of the office.**

**I went into the silence room standing next to Justin "your not supposed to be in here" he said not looking at me, still staring at the window watching Stephanie, his arms crossed.**

"**yea well when it was your wife in that room for suspect of murder, you weren't supposed to be either' I said, as he just nodded his head, we stood in silence, arms crossed listening.**

"**I told you guys, I don't know how my prints got in that room, I was with my husband and our children all day" she whined to chance, who nodded.**

"**that's funny because I was told you weren't with your husband and children all day yesterday, they went out and you stayed in" he said, I smirked.**

"**well who ever said that is full of shit, and any ways I couldn't of taken that kid, I was in the ring with jersey remember" she said, as chance nodded.**

"**okay true, but I have seen several cases like this, the true mastermind has an alibi and has some pure punk kid do the actual crime, that way they get got, you walk" Stephanie rolled her eyes, looking down to her nails.**

"**Mrs. ****Levesque****where do you get your nails done?" chance said, I squinted my eyes wondering why he was asking that.**

"**usually at home but I got them done here in Houston this week" she said just as confused.**

"**that didn't answer my question" he said she rolled her eyes "I don't know some place done the street from the arena" she said.**

"**well if you just had match last night, wouldn't the pain be chipped or the nails popped off" he said**

"**they were, I got them touched up this morning, how is any of this relevant, I'm not saying another word until my lawyer get here" she said.**

"**I gotta go Justin" I said, walking out, I saw Paul and mark, leaning against my truck, I was on a mission.**

"**either get in or go away" I said grabbing my key's from mark, both men got in, as I turned the truck on.**

**I turned the radio on, we all sat in silence, as I drove, praying my gut was right.**

"**jersey darlin where are we going?" mark asked.**

"**Stephanie said something about getting her nails re-done at some shop in the middle of the arena, no one checked out this area" I said, my head spinning, most crimes like this the person is found not to far from the place of the kidnapping.**

"**jersey we need to get to shelter" mark said, I looked at the sky seeing it completely black and clouded, I turned on my radio, still driving.**

**I sighed hearing the tornado warning, I parked in front of the nail place, I grabbed my badge from my head board, I got out of the truck, walking into the salon, I smiled at the lady at the counter, flashing my badge to her.**

"**Hi I'm CSU maloy, I have some questions" I said, as she nodded.**

"**when did this lady come in last?" I asked showing a picture of Stephanie.**

"**yesterday morning, she got her nails done and then said that Edie didn't do them correctly and refused to pay and left" she said, I nodded.**

"**which way did she go?" I asked**

"**that way" she said pointing left, I nodded.**

"**thank you' I told her, running out to the truck, just as my phone rang.**

"**yea, she what? Where is he? Oh thank god I'm on my way" I said starting the truck.**

"**what happened?" mark asked**

"**that dumb bitch confessed said she took gunner home this morning when no one was there" I said feeling relived, I couldn't go any faster if I tried, I got to my house to see three cop cars, chances car and an ambulance, I turned it off jumping out, I ran into my house.**

"**GUNNER" I yelled through out the house, where's my boy, they said he was here, where is he, I walked back outside.**

"**where is he?" I yelled the wind getting harder, then it clicked with me.**

"**jersey we need to get to shelter, the storms coming" chance said, I shook my head.**

"**you guys go, I'm looking for my son" I said walking down the road, I heard Paul and mark both calling for me.**

**I stopped in the middle of the road "jersey darlin, you need to get to shelter, you will do gunner no good dead" mark said trying to t reason to me.**

"**And I would be no good if gunner is dead" I said, I heard a yell from the old barn, I smiled closing my eyes, I went to take off into it.**

"**jersey go get cover, ill get him" Paul said, who nodded to mark, who in turn picked me up, I started hitting his back yelling until I looked at the sky, I saw the black tornado heading right our way.**

**Mark ran into an old abandoned house.**

"**go get in the tub" he said as I nodded, he pulled a cabinet door off of a cabinet and ran to the tub with me, he put it over, and wrapped his arms around me.**

**What felt like forever, the tornado finally passed, I groaned as mark kicked the door off of us.**

**We both slowly got out, I saw the old house destroyed, I ran out to the street, and with what I saw my heart just completely stopped.**

"**OH MY GOD, GUNNER, PAUL, OH MY GOD" I screamed running to the rubble that was left all over, mark came and grabbed me by my waist as we heard sirens.**


	23. just wanting to be a family

**we stood there for hours, just waiting, mark had his arms around my shoulders holding me. My dad and Rebecca next to me..….**

"**why are they going to slow?" I asked**

"**darling they have to go slow, they don't want to collapse the building even more" mark said, as I nodded.**

"**why cant we hear them" I said my voice cracking 'if gunner is alive, if Paul is alive, they would be yelling, something" I said as tears came down my face.**

"**listen to me jersey, they are going to be fine, I know it" my dad said making me look at him, I nodded believing him.**

"**you really really think so?" I asked him, as he nodded.**

"**I do, so now I want you to go over to those paramedics, and get yourself cleaned up, because you don't want to be all bloody when they pull gunner out of there right?" he said, I nodded my head.**

"**yea I guess your right" I said walking over to the paramedics.**

"**we got someone" I heard a fireman yell, I jumped up running, feeling nervous, come on gunner.**

"**MOMMY" gunner yelled as we ran over to each other, I bent down hugging him, my tears falling freely, I pulled away putting his head in my hands checking him, I hugged him again, and looked, where's Paul.**

**I saw someone grab something and Paul be pulled out, he stood up and stared over at me and our son, I slowly let go of gunner as he turned around, I took his hand as we walked over to Paul, I smiled at him, knowing I now owe him everything in me.**

**Gunner hugged him as he bent down "thank you" he said to Paul, as he let go coming back to me, I bent down picking him up, walking him over to the paramedics, Paul following us.**

"**no I'm fine check him out" Paul said he looked over at me "and her to" he said, I shook my head.**

"**no I'm fine" I said standing next to gunner **

"**we have to take him to the hospital, it looks like his arm might be broke" the emt said, I nodded climbing in the ambulance with him, Paul right behind me.**

**We both sat in the room, just watching gunner sleep, I looked over at paul, I felt like I owed him my life right now.**

"**thank you, thank you so much" I said as tears hit my face, he came over to me hugging me as I cried, the thought of losing my son, my world was to much for me to think about, he slowly pulled away.**

"**jersey there's no need to thank me." he said, I looked up at him and nodded my head, I leaned in slowly kissing him, I felt him put his hand on my cheek, kissing me back, he slowly pulled away from me, as we both just stared at each other for a moment, the door opened breaking our spell we had on each other.**

**_________________________________________________________**

**Vince McMahon stood in his ring, next to his daughter "I'm out here to clear the McMahon name, Stephanie is innocent those cops planted evidence against here, and forced her into confessing" he strutted around the ring, Stephanie with her head held high.**

**Paul stood in the back shaking his head not believing this, he watched Stephanie take the mic.**

"**paul, I would never ever do what I am accused of, I love you, now I don't agree with you cheating on me, but we, we can work past that, I would never hurt your child, I, I love you" she screeched.**

**Paul heard enough and walked out there, glaring a hole in both of them, he climbed into the ring, grabbing a mic.**

"**you lying bitch!, there was finger prints all over the backstage, jerseys house, and you confessed, now I admit I'm an asshole, I have done some horrible shit in my time, but not even I would go this low, you don't love me, you never have, but as of this moment Stephanie, we are through" he said, throwing the mic down, walking out of the ring, half way up the ring….**

"**paul no, no you cant leave me'' Stephanie screeched, paul turned around.**

"**yea give me one good reason why not?" he yelled**

"**because paul, because I'm pregnant!" she yelled, all the color drained from his face, he turned around walking into the back.**

**_________________________________________________________**

**I sat there watching the TV, my mouth hung open, not believing what I just saw, I looked over at gunner, who thought this was all for show.**

"**okay bud bedtime" I said, he groaned standing up "you got school tomorrow'' I told him smirking he walked over to me hugging me.**

"**night mom I love you" he said giving me a kiss on my cheek.**

"**night baby I love you, have sweet dreams" I told him, he smiled going to bed.**

**I moaned standing up, I started cleaning the house, I poured myself a cup of coffee and went outside sitting on my porch.**

**I couldn't help but think about that kiss between paul and I, my dad walked in and that was it, and now Stephanie's pregnant, why do I keep setting myself up for heart break with that man.**

**My phone started ringing "hello?" I said not knowing who would call me this time of night, I heard a deep clearing of his throat.**

"**um hey its paul" he said, I closed my eyes.**

"**um hey what's up?" I said **

"**so I take it you watched the show?" he said**

"**paul that's your business, the only business you have that concerns me is gunner" I said trying not to show this does bother me, I heard him sigh.**

"**I uh I guess your right jersey, um I have the next three days off mind if I came out there, to you know see gunner?" he asked, I smiled at the thought of seeing him up close and personal.**

"**that's not a problem paul, when are you going to be out here?" I asked him**

"**I have a flight tomorrow, ill call you when I get into town" he said.**

"**alright um I need to go we'll see you tomorrow" I told him hanging up.**

**I walked into my house, going to bed.**

**The next morning I woke gunner up "guess who called me last night after you went to bed" I told him, he shrugged his shoulders digging into his pancakes.**

"**your dad, his coming to see you today" I told him, his head shot up and he smiled at me widely.**

"**really?" he asked jumping up, I nodded my head yes.**

"**can he pick me up from school?" he asked**

"**if his here yes" I said.**

**I groaned walking into work, today's court day, and I get to spend the majority of it in court, I hate court days.**

**I groaned rubbing my head walking out of the court room, after spending damn near four hours on the stand, explain my findings, how I found it, and bla bla bla, I finally get to go.**

"**rough day?" I heard from behind me, I turned around to see my dad and paul standing there, I smiled hugging my dad.**

"**I hate court days" I said**

"**you done for the day?" my dad asked, I nodded my head yes, noticing Paul's eyes looking at me intensely "want to go to lunch or do you need to go get gunner?" my dad asked me.**

"**no I got a couple of hours until he gets out, and any ways he wants paul to pick him up" I said, smirking over to paul who had a shit eating grin on his face.**

"**um sure but I don't know where his schools at" he said**

"**ill show you, but lets go get some lunch I'm starved." I said**

**We all sat at lunch a small little Mexican restaurant.**

"**so I know this is a stupid question but when is gunners birthday?" paul asked, I smiled.**

"**um same as yours" I told him, he looked shocked as Shawn nodded.**

"**you would've been proud of her though, she was saying every cuss word under the son and through something at a nurse" Shawn told him, paul laughed**

**A couple hours later we went to gunners school, I smiled seeing how his face lit up seeing paul, he ran to him hugging him, and then hugged me.**

**We drove back to my house, gunner just kept talking and talking, I couldn't help but smile.**

"**hey gunner you want to go out to dinner tonight?" paul asked**

"**no, I don't want to leave my mom by herself" gunner said, my heart leaped.**

"**well your mom can go with, I would love for all of us to go" paul said**

"**okay then" gunner said, I smiled**

"**okay you got home work?" I asked, he sighed nodding his head yes, walking to the table.**

**Paul and I sat down outside, paul smiled at me "you've down an awesome job raising him, jersey, I always knew you'd be an awesome mother" he told me. I smiled "thank you hunter" **

"**wow you realize you haven't called me that, since that night gunner went missing" he said, I shrugged my shoulders.**

"**if you'd rather me call you paul" I said, he put his hand on my leg.**

"**naw hunters fine by me" he said smiling.**

**I laughed at dinner, watching these two, they are defiantly farther and son, later on that night we got home, gunner passed out, hunter laid him down in his bed, as I put his pajamas on him.**

**I smiled walking out to the living room, where hunter was sitting, looking very much in thought, I sat down next to him.**

"**whatcha thinking about?" I asked, he snapped out of his thoughts looking over to me.**

"**how in the hell did life get so damn fucked up" he said, I shrugged.**

"**it is what it is hunter, you gotta deal with this, wheather you want to or not" **

"**I just thought, never mind fuck it" he said**

"**no what" I said, wanting to know what he was going to say, he sighed rubbing his forehead, then looked over to me.**

"**I just thought, maybe I could walk from this damn marriage, and you and I could be a family" he said, I looked up at him shocked 'but that's not going to happen, I cant put you and gunner in this mess" he said, standing up "I'm going to go to bed" he said, walking to the guest room, gunner wanted him to stay here, so I gave him the guest room.**

**I just sat on the couch in shock and confused, I kicked the couch, and groaned holding my foot.**


	24. Lost all hope

I smiled watching my son play outside in the front yard, with his farther and my farther, I sat down next to Rebecca with a cup of coffee, on the porch, she smiled looking at me "so how's it going?" she asked looking over at Paul, who now had Gunner over his shoulder, I shrugged.

"His a great dad" I said, looking back at her "But when it come's to me nadda nothing zilch" I said annoyed.

"You know he is still married with another baby on the way right?" Becca asked me, I sighed looking down feeling horrible " I know But that night when he kissed me, god I felt so much come rushing through me, I just wish I knew where I stood with him, I mean damn I can figure case's they consider unsolvable, I solve them, but I cant figure out one man" I said looking up to her, she smiled patting my knee, just as the guys came walking up.

"Hey kid, wanna BBQ tonight?" my dad asked me, I nodded my head yes as we walked inside to make a list, so they could run me and becca up to the store.

After an hour and a half of walking through fry's getting stuff off of the list, and some personal grocery I needed, we paid and headed back to my house.

I walked into the kitchen separating the BBQ grocery and mine when Paul came in to help me "so gunner mentioned something about you two going to jersey this summer?" Paul asked, I smiled nodding my head yes.

"Yea We go every summer for my vacation, he loves my pop's and the jersey shore" I said putting grocreys in the fridge, I leaned against the counter looking at Paul, knowing him there's a reason for this conversation.

"Well I was hoping this summer I could take him home with me" Paul said, my eyes widened thinking he was nuts to think I would let our son near Stephanie McMahon ever again, he shook his head.

"No not with Stephanie, to new Hampshire, my parents would love to meet him" he said, I sighed relived nodding my head.

"Well hunter we're two parents im sure we can figure something out, he can go to jersey for a month with me, and then to new Hampshire with you" I told him, he nodded walking up to me, placing his huge hands on my hips, I looked up at him not sure what he was doing "Thank you jersey, I know I fucked up by you and by him but I'm going to make it up to both of you" he said lightly and then leaned down lightly kissing my lips, he pulled away and walked outside, leaving me standing there stunned, what the hell did that mean?

I went in my fridge grabbing a beer popping it open shaking my head, I walked outside, to see mark pulling up in his truck, I smiled as he got out of the truck, I noticed something different about him, as he walked up to me "Hey darlin can we talk?" he asked, I nodded as we walked back inside the house, I grabbed him a beer as he sat down, I sat next to him.

"I met someone" he said point blank, I nodded knowing this would happen sooner or later "I think you'd really like her" he said looked up at me, I smiled hugging him.

"Well as long as she treats you good im happy" I said, smiling most people find marks and mine's relationship weird, I don't know I find it comfortable, we sat and talked for a few more minutes, and went back outside, I sat down next to Rebecca already on my second beer, tonight was going to be a loong night!

I laughed sitting at the table with my farther, mark, becca and Paul, all of us besides becca having a beer, some how we got on the subject of me when I was pregnant.

"She did good for the most part, except when she threw the baseball at Dave busting his nose" Shawn said laughing, I rolled my eyes, looking at Paul.

"It wasn't that bad, Dave kept calling me chubby" I said making everyone laugh,

"And when you throw the ice cold water on me?" mark said, I smirked looking at him

"Well" I started not finishing letting the sentence linger between mark and I he just shook his head.

a little bit later everyone with the exception of Paul headed home, him and I sat at the table quietly finishing our drinks before I got up clearing the table.

"You know I would've loved to seen you all chubby" Paul said and ducking when I threw the rag at him

"Actually come here" I told him, as I lead him to my room, I went to my closet pulling out a huge box

"Go through it, there's some pregnancy pictures and what not, baby pictures of Gunner" I told him, as we both sat down.

He smiled pulling pictures out "Wow" he said, I looked over and smiled resting my chin on his shoulder, looking at the picture, it was him and I about a month before all the bullshit started, outside the club, I was wearing a pair of baggy Grey sweats and a black hustler tank top, both of us laughing, his arms wrapped around me.

"We looked so happy" he said, I sighed nodding my head we did, he sighed putting the picture back and pulled out a new born one of gunner and me in the hospital, I had a huge grin holding him.

"I look like shit" I told him, he laughed shaking his head

"You look beautiful, look how tiny he was" he said, I smiled looking at the picture, we sat there like that for what felt forever.

I smiled standing up walking into the kitchen, being that close to him, touching him and not being able to have him was killing me.

A few seconds later he walked out to the kitchen "You OK?" he asked, I sighed shaking my head blinking back tears.

"Paul I this is just hard, I've never gotten over you, you fucking own my heart, and all I want to tell you is fuck her, leave her and be with me" I told him feeling so small, something he always managed to do when he was around me, he took two big steps towards me, I felt his hand go underneath my chin and lift my head up to where I was looking at him.

"You own my heart to" he whispered before leaning in to kiss me, I moaned putting my hands on his cheeks as we both deepened the kiss, a moment later both needing air we slowly pulled apart, I stared at him my eyes wide and confused "You own my heart Jersey you have since the moment I saw you, and as much as I want to do that, I cant, she would make your's and Gunner's lives hell and I refuse to bring you guys into my nightmare I created for myself" he said, right there I felt my stomach drop, and all hope drain for me, all the hope I kept for so many years yanked away when I realized this whole time I have been the fool, before I knew what I was doing I felt my hand connect to the side of his face as I walked back to my bedroom, shutting and locking the door.

I turned my shower on stripping out of my clothes and getting in, I let the tears fall freely as the steaming hot water ran down my body, I punched the shower wall, and fell down crying, I sat there for a while just letting all the hurt come out.

After a while I got out, I got dressed in a pair of Grey sweats and one of marks old shirts I snatched from him, I unlocked my bedroom door in case gunner needed me in the morning, and laid down in my bed, I looked at the clock three am, I shook my head, yes it had been a long fucking night.

Later on I woke up around seven thirty, I groaned not wanting to be awake, but couldn't help it, I laid there trying to go back to sleep for what felt like hours, which was only thirty minutes, I sighed deciding to get up hearing gunner was awake, I slowly got out of bed not wanting to go out there, knowing Paul he had been up since six.

I walked out and smiled at my son trying to act as happy as possible in front of him, I looked around and no sign of Paul, until I heard mumbled talking, I looked out the kitchen window and saw him on his cell phone, I rolled my eyes, probably talking to his precious wife.

"Morning baby" I said kissing him on the top of his head, he just nodded getting his cereal as I started coffee, a few minutes later Paul came in but not by himself, mark was behind him, I just nodded at mark sitting down at the table.

"Well good morning" mark said, I looked up at him and lightly smiled.

"Morning mark" I said, I sighed, I should've just settled with him while I had him, but no I had to hold onto Paul, I sighed it wouldn't be fair to either of us, as we both know we're not in love with each other.

"Hung over?" mark asked, I rolled my eyes shooting him a yea right look, he just chuckled, ruffling Gunner's hair.

"How are you little man?" he asked him, gunner finished chewing

"I'm good, mom who am I hanging out with tonight while your at work?" he asked, I sighed

"Well im still here for the night" Paul spoke up for the first time, I nodded my head

"There ya go you can hang out with your dad" I told him, standing up putting my cup in the sink

"So Mark what's up?" I asked, he nodded to Paul

"Well we're going to take gunner fishing" he said, I nodded as gunner was already running into his room to get dressed, I smiled shaking my head.

"You wanna come darlin?" mark asked, I smiled shaking my head no, walking back to my room, I sighed running my fingers through my hair sitting on my bed.

"Can I come in?" I heard marks voice, I just nodded my head yes, I felt the side next to me sink in

"Whats going on?" he asked, I sighed shaking my head

"I told him to leave her and be with me, that he owned my heart, and he told me I owned his to but he couldn't drag gunner and myself into this nightmare his created for himself, after he kissed me" I told him, he sighed pulling me to him, I laid my head down on his shoulder, I laughed wiping the couple of tears that fell hearing gunner yell he was ready.

Mark leaned down and kissed my forehead, I smiled as we stood up, that's just how it was with mark, I didn't need his words, I knew he was there and what he was saying, I hugged my son bye, and watched them left, I shook my head Paul couldn't even look at me.

I rolled my eyes walking back inside my house, might as well catch some extra Z's before going to work.


	25. Playing with fire

It's been three weeks since Paul left, life going back to the way it was for gunner and myself, school work and home, Paul call's and talks to gunner every night, I just hand gunner the phone. There was a knock on the door, I groaned not feeling like company tonight I yelled for gunner to get the door, while I finished putting the dishes away.

"MOM ITS DAD AND GRANDPA" Gunner yelled shutting the door "AND TWO GIRLS" he yelled again, I shook my head turning around, and my heart stopped, on Paul's leg and in his arm's was his two little girls, and you could defiantly tell they were his. I walked into the living giving my dad a hug "Gesh Gunner you don't have to scream im right in the next room" I told him smiling.

"Umm I hope you don't mind but I had to bring my girls with me," Paul said, I just nodded.

"Well you guys are more then welcome here, its not a problem" I told him, as he nodded his head

"Daddy im hungry" the little girl said from his leg, I smiled at her, she looked about gunner's age, so she had to be the one Stephanie announced her pregnancy in front of me.

"I was about to make lunch if you guys are hungry" I told them smiling as the little girl's eagerly nodded their head's yes, I laughed walking into the kitchen. I sighed starting the stove, gunner and I had deiced on grilled cheese and tomato soup, I pulled out enough for everyone to have seconds if they wanted, I heard a voice clear behind me, I turned my head to see Paul, I nodded focusing back on the food.

"You don't have to offer us to stay, im sorry I brought them, if I didn't I wouldn't of been able to see gunner for at least another month or so" he said clearing his throat, I wanted to Huck this tomato soup at him and tell him his being an idiot.

"Paul its not a problem, gunner loves it when you stay here, and those are his sisters and he has every right to get to know them, its no problem" I said fixing the plates and bowls, setting them on the table, Paul walked over helping me our fingers glazing over each other, I sighed, calling Gunner while Paul got his girls.

"So I'm back to being Paul?" he said, I closed my eyes for a second taking a deep breath

"Yes you are Paul Gunner's dad, because I cant, I cant let you in again like I was and just to end up heartbroken again, I have to much to lose this time around" I told him walking out to the living room.

"hey dad I need to run to the store wanna come?" I asked, he nodded as I hugged gunner and made sure Paul was okay with it. "So something happened with you and Paul?" Shawn asked, I sighed looking at him with a how'da know look he laughed "you couldn't cut the tension in that room with a extra sharp knife if you tried" he said, I sighed shaking my head.

"Last time he was here, after everyone left, we went through some pictures, I told him to leave her and be with me, that he owned my heart, he told me I owned his, kissed me and told me he didn't want to drag me into his nightmare" I told my farther walking down aisle's. "Well it's true sweetheart, Stephanie would make all three of your guy's live's hell, I know its rough but he just wants you and gunner to be happy and safe" he told me, I sighed nodding my head, throwing in some extra juice and what not into the cart.

"I'm sure he does, but for me not to keep feeling this false hope I have to just see him as Gunner's dad, I cant be friends with him, I don't know how" I said as we stopped by the liquor section, I sighed "Hey dad wanna have a BBQ tonight?" I asked

"Well I was supposed to meet some of the guys, but if I can have them come over sure" he said I laughed saying yes, I grabbed some beer and what not, as we finished shopping and paid. As we loaded my truck with the grocreys my dad told me his buddies were down for a BBQ I nodded as we got in the truck "So who's all coming so I have a clue" I said

"Well hmm obviously Mark,Glen, Uh John, Randy oh and Dave" he said quickly, I looked at him nodding my head, it might be nice to see Dave again, I do miss our friendship, Sometimes I think I mgiht've made a mistake not trying with him, hell maybe he can break this curse Paul has on me, I silently laughed to myself, I don't think any one could do that.

Later that after noon, my dad with becca and the kids showed up along with mark who also brought his girlfriend, so far I like her, I smiled opening up a beer. The kids were having a blast playing in the front yard, gunner loving his sisters, his already protective over Murphy, but that's just the way I raised him, I looked around and the only spot to sit was right next to Paul, I sighed sitting down, watching the kids, taking a drink of my beer, Cheyenne came running up to me, I smiled at her she reminded so much of myself at her age she's twelve and so badly wants to be a teenager, and shes beautiful, dad and becca are going to have a hard time with her.

a truck pulled up, I felt nervous though knowing how Dave once felt about me, wondering if those feelings were still there for him or not, knowing Paul was here, knowing Dave knew how badly I wanted Paul, I shook my head, too many thoughts for one persons. My stomach did a tiny flip watching Dave get out of the truck, he had a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans, I saw Randy, John cena, and some other guys I didn't know, then I jumped up seeing chauntel get out holding Randy's hand, I sighed taking a deep drink of my beer again.

I stood up hugging Dave and saying hello, I stopped at chauntel as our eyes stared each other "how the hell are ya?" she asked smiling, I smiled shaking my head hugging her.

We all sat down the guys starting the grill, as me and chauntel talked "that's your boy?" she asked, I nodded "Yup that's my gunner man" I said as my eyes quickly wondered over pauls body, I sighed opening another beer.

"so you and Paul?" she asked catching my moment of weakness, I shook my head. "Is ancient history, his still married to Stephanie, he wont ever leave her and I wont live like that again" I told her, she nodded "So you and randy all these years?" I asked her, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Off and On he has a problem keeping his pecker in his pants, what about Dave, he got a huge ass smile on his face talking about you?" she asked, at this moment I am buzzed and I do have to admit Dave is a hottie, but he wants something I don't think I could ever give to him or any other man again, and that's my heart.

I shook my head "Dave was a big help when I was pregnant we got real close and he told me he loved me and at that point in my life, I couldn't handle it, so we went our different ways and Today's the first time I've really seen him, but I gotta admit he is a hottie" I said as we both laughed shaking our head's.

"So you talk to anyone from the old day's still?" she asked, I nodded my head.

"Actually yea, I go to jeresey with Gunner every summer and joey n I always have a night out together, um once in a while I see Star, other then that naw not really" I said smiling, as Dave walked over sitting down next to me, Chauntel smirked getting up, I just shook my head.

"Hey" he said quietly, I smiled "Hey yourself" I told him he smiled nodding his head "So how have you been?" he asked, I noticed his eyes glazing over to Paul, who was standing next to my dad, who amazingly both were having a beer, I nodded my head.

"I've been good, just working and taking care of Gunner" I said

"And you and Paul?" he asked I sighed smiling "Why does everyone keeps asking me that, nothing between Paul and I, he wont ever leave her, and Im not going back to that" I told him, The night went on pretty causle and fun, it was nice, all the kid's passed out in the living room, I told dad and becca they could just pick cam and chy up in the morning, as they left, mostly everyone gone Dave and I had sat and talked most of the night, we exchanged numbers, as he asked me if we could be friends again.

I watched the last bit leave and walked into the house. I covered up all the kid's and turned off the TV and light, walking into my room, I jumped seeing Paul on my bed.

"Jesus Paul what are you doing" I said putting my hand over my heart

I shook my head kicking my shoe's off. "Paul your drunk, go sleep it off" I said walking into the bathroom, I sighed washing my face jumping feeling Paul's hands on my hips.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed

"Jeresey as much as I try to deny what I feel, it wont go away" He said then leaning down kissing me, I felt my knee's go weak at just his kiss, I moaned feeling him touch me the way he used to, they way I rember, just like in my dreams now.

"God Jersey your so wet for me I want you girl so fucking bad" he whispered in my ear while lifting me up walking me to the bed, he slowly undressed me laying kisses all over my body, I moaned arching my back needing him, I felt him slip his finger into the slit of my wetness while he started licking and teasing my breasts I moaned putting my hand around his penis moving it up and down, chills running down my spine hearing him moan in my ear.

"Hunter" I whimpered needing more and needing it now, I felt him pull me up kissing me he sat down in front of the bed with his eractic man hood in front of me.

"Mm come on baby taste me" he said, I smiled and took all of him into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down, putting my hand at the base of his penis following the motion of my head with my hand, I felt him gripping my hair, moaning and groaning, making me more excited as I took all of him in, he slowly pulled me up.

"Baby you keep this up and its going to be over before it get's started" he said laying me down on my back "Bedside's that not where I want to cum" he said rubbing my clit making me moan, he spreading my legs entering completely in me, I moaned forgetting how big he is, we made love off and on all night before Paul finally collapsed on me, I moaned as he rolled over pulling me to him, wrapping his arms around me, I slowly let my eyes drift shut.


	26. watch me burn

The next morning I woke up to the side Paul was on the previous night of my bed vacant, I sighed sitting up running my fingers through my knotted hair, I slipped my robe on and quietly walked out to the living room, I saw Paul passed out on the couch with all the kids on him, I smirked getting my camera snapping a picture of it.

I sighed starting the coffee, the sun hasn't even came up yet, I leaned against the counter listening to the coffee maker brew, I started thinking about last night, what had this meant? He knew I wasn't doing this love affair again, so does this mean his leaving Stephanie? I sighed getting a coffee cup , pouring my coffee I quietly walked back to my room and started to get ready for work I cant go through this again, I just cant, I'll never be strong enough for him, I looked behind me hearing the door close seeing him standing there, he sighed sitting down next to me.

"Jeresey" he started in a quite whisper, I put my head down just shaking it, afraid I wouldn't be able to control the tears "About last night, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it" he said I shook my head standing up. "Dammit you know this in not enough for me, I'm not one of your ring rats, why did you do this, if you don't want a future with me, why did you do this?" I demanded

"I just wanted you...I Cant explain it" he said with out making eye contact with me, I sighed, shaking my head "Bullshit Paul you been resisting me since you came back around, with no problem, because you say you care about me and you don't want to drag me and gunner into your hell, so why now? Why last night?" I demeaned of him, putting my hands on my hips.

Paula eyes looked over at the piece of paper with Dave's number on it and anger lit in his eyes, he sighed knowing he fucked up, knowing she would never forgive him for this. I followed his intent stare, seeing what he was looking at the paper with Dave's number on it, and it all clicked, completely made sense to me, he was jealous, I seen the anger in his eyes looking at the paper, I instantly felt sick to my stomach, placing my hand on my stomach.

"Oh god Paul please tell me you didn't" I said as tears started to form in my eyes, it all clicked with me now, he marked his territory last night . "You fucking bastard, you just couldn't stand that there might be something between me and Dave, so you had to mark your spot like a dog, do you realize how that makes me feel? you used me, you used my love for you, hope you feel real good." I bit out shaking from the anger, he hung his head, in shame, he had treated me like some possession of his. "I'm sorry" I just stared at his bent head. "Sorry...you're fucking sorry..that's supposed to make this better, well it don't you're fucked up, your life is fucked up," He never even lifted his head, even after this,I still wanted him, needed him, I suppose I always would,I cant hate the man if I tried, anger yes, that I have plenty of, but I still love him. I sighed and opened the bedroom door. "The sad part is I still love you,I always will." I said

A few hours later I was getting dressed for work, Paul and I pretty much avoiding each other like the plague today, he went out with the kid's for a while, but was now back, I sighed putting my belt on, I walked out into the kitchen grabbing my lock box, gunner came putting to me putting his arms around my waist.

"Mama don't go to work" he said I sighed bending down kissing his head

"I gotta you want go see pop's (he nodded his head yes) well I gotta go to work to get that done for you kay?" I asked he sighed nodding his head.

"Wear your vest mom" he said pouting back into his room, it's only the first day back he act's like this, I sighed biting my lip, I grabbed my gun out of the lock box putting it on my hip, and walked to the hall closet, grabbing my vest putting it on, I knocked on gunner's door, he was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Nine hundred million thousand" I said sitting on his bed which made him crack a smile, I nodged him "I'm going to be fine, I promise, and you get to hang out with your dad and sisters tonight before they have to go home" I told him, he nodded sitting up giving me a hug.

"I love you mom" he said, I smiled, he look's so much like Paul, I sighed.

"I love you to g'man" I kissed his head and told him to be good walking out to outside where Paul was.

"Uh I got to get going." I said and quickly got in my truck driving off. Later that after noon I sighed walking in to a house, much similar to mine, someone's home, someone's wife, I sighed looking at my boss.

I walked into the room and felt sick, blood everywhere, but no body, I sighed starting to work.

"You OK?" I heard chance's voice from behind me, I sighed, chance and I are really close, infact his one of my best friend's

"He slept with me last night, but not because he want's to be with me, but because he got jealous, Dave came over last night and we talked for hours, it was nice, to have a man interested in me again, and his not married or one of my best friend's, any ways Dave gave me his number, we talked about going to lunch" I stopped mid sentence the tears starting, I sighed blinking them back, cant cry at work, literally you cant cry at the crime scene, and I am not writing in my report that some of my tear's is mixed with the victim's blood.

"he marked me like a dog would a tree" I said standing up, starting to take pictures "And I fell for it hook, line, and sinker, like an idiot" I walked towards the bath room noticing something "Chance come here bring my kit" I said, he walked over as I bent down getting the tweezers, pulling a chunk of hair with skin on it off of the door frame, I looked up to chance as he sighed.

"Well we got where it started" I told him, we countied gathering stuff up and left, I looked at the my watch, we loaded up in chance's truck, I smiled at the picture of his and his family.

"you know Chance I'm jealous of you, your have a beautiful family, Sam must be so proud huh?" I asked, he smiled looking at the pictures of him with his wife, and kids.

"Yea, but you know her and I have had a rough road behind us, it took us a long time, we started out when she was fifth teen that's when she got pregnant with Chris, and it took until six years of being together to finally get everything straight, sometimes it just take's some time" he said, I sighed nodding my head closing my eyes.

"I love you chance, you know I do, but that's slightly different, she wasn't married when you fell in love with her, I just god, I feel so dumb" I said as we parked and headed into the lab.

"She was dating my brother, and I was with her best friend, we would talk everyday more then she would my brother and more I would her friend, we just fell for each other, her friend and I broke up and I came over to her house, one thing led to another, any ways, she went through hell, she told her friend, her friend and my brother made her life hell, my family made her life hell, but she stuck by me, no matter what" he told me, I looked at him shocked, I didn't know him and his wife got together like that, I smiled thanking him.

I dropped everything off at the lab and told them to call me when they got all the results, I clocked out and headed home.

I pulled up to see mark's truck and Paul's rental gone, I sighed getting out OK what was going on, I walked in the house to see mark, Dave and gunner sitting on the couch watching UFC, I asked mark to come in the kitchen.

"Not that I don't mind seeing you but what are you doing here, where's Paul?" I asked him, he sighed "He called me saying he needed to get going, and I was hanging with Dave, when I got here, him and the girls were packed, gunner was upset, what the fuck happened?" Mark asked me, I sighed looking in the living room, seeing my son taking to Dave, I felt the tears come.

"I was stupid" I said barely above a whisper, my voice cracked, as the tears came, I heard mark swear as he wrapped me in a hug.

"I thought maybe he might've wanted to be with me, mark, he didn't, he was jealous, he saw Dave's number and marked his spot" I said pulling away wiping my eyes, as I took my gun and vest off putting them up.

"I'm sorry he did this to you Jeresey" he said, I shrugged wiping my eyes as gunner and Dave walked in, I smiled as Dave looked at me questionably.

"How about we all go out to dinner?"I asked as gunner was already off to put his shoes on, mark looked at me concerned, I nodded letting him know im fine, or at least I would be.

A/N Hope y'all like it! Please also check out my new story, Love Story, it also has undertaker in it


	27. Birthday wishes

I groaned feeling gunner jump on me "Happy birthday mommy" he said excitedly, I laughed hugging him, he handed me my usealle sunflower's he always got for me

this year kinda sucked though, everyone was working, but becca was going to bring the kid's over and we were going to have a small dinner tonight.

I got gunner off to school and sat down on the couch as the phone rang, I sighed seeing it was paul "hello" I said getting up to get some coffee.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could come see gunner this weekend" he asked me

"Yea thats fine, anything else?" I asked making it as short as possible

"Yea happy birthday" he said, I stood there shocked for a moment he remembered after all these year's he remember my birthday "you got any special plans?" he asked, I bit my lip not wanting to sound like some loser who was doing nothing on her birthday.

"Uh yea I think mark is coming home and we're going out" I said I heard the other line beep and sighed in relief "Well I'll see you this weekend paul, gotta go the other line is beeping" I said hanging up on him and answering the other line.

"Hello."

"Hey Sweetheart."

"Dave..hey." I said surprised to here his voice

"I was just calling to see how you're doing? And to say happy birthday"

I smiled, "Thank you, and I'm fine, just sitting around."

"Well I have to work tonight..lucky mark and your dad got four days off." I didnt know my dad had time off then why isnt he coming home?

"Yeah that does suck." My door bell rang after telling Dave to hang on a second I got up to answer it. There was a delivery man their with a huge bouquet of roses and a box. I took the box and set it to the side and took the flowers.

They were beautiful, I sat them on the table and pulled out the card and grinned, they were from Dave. "Dave that's so sweet, there beautiful thank you so much." I told him smiling as I flopped down on the couch lazily laying on it

"Not as beautiful as you." he told me,I rolled my eyes Dave was a smooth talked that's for sure and truthfully it was really working on me. "Open your present." he said

I grinned and grabbed the box and sat back down. "You didn't have to get me anything, you know." Dave just laughed. I opened the box, I found a necklace with a small diomand pendent in the box to go with found a "Oh my god it's beautiful,"

"when I get back into town, I'm taking you out for a night of dinner and dancing." I smiled at that, Dave is defiantly different from paul and Mark, but truthfully I was liking the change

"Dave thank you, that's very sweet of you, and I guess I now have no choice but to go with you now huh?" I asked him, he has been for two months to get me to go out with him, I heard him chuckle "I guess so huh, I wish I could be there with you today" he told me, I smiled wishing the same thing. We talked for about thirty more minute's before I heard paul in the background asking if he was ready, he sighed saying yea "I'll call you in a few days sweetheart" he said as we said our goodbye's and hung up.

BACK AT THE ARENA

Mark sat in his dressing room getting ready to leave the arena. He sighed deeply as he pulled his boots on, his thoughts centered around Jeresy as they had for the last two months, he knew paul really fucked with her head this time,he came back and punched paul right in the mouth over it, which in returned pissed jersey off,he sighed not understanding why even after paul does such a horrible thing to her she still defend's him, he sighed wishing she would love someone else that much and at least be happy finally! Mark got up and grabbed his bag and was heading down the hallway when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Mark."

Mark rolled his eyes wondering what paul wanted. "Hey man, hows it going?"

Mark pushed his way out the back door of the arena and made his way to his rental. "things are going man Look the reason I called is Jersey."

Mark frowned as he got in the car and threw his bag in the back seat. "Whats wrong with her?"

"Nothing, I don't think so anyway..I just talked to her, she told me you were spending her birthday with her, and I wanted to check, I know she's having a hard time with what happened between her n I and what not"

Mark started the car. "Yeah I do."

It was already her birthday, he had the next four days off and already planned on going out there to be with her but she didn't know that, they were throwing a surprise birthday party for her but he knew something must be up if she's covering up being alone to paul.

"oh good man, I was just worried, when I talked to her for the minute she didn't hurry off the phone with me she sounded like something was wrong with her I don't know man"

Mark said goodbye and got off the phone. He had heard the worry in Paul's voice, was there something wrong, that paul picked up on and no one else has lately, he knew paul really hurt her this time, but she had also been talking to Dave a lot, which he wasn't sure how he felt about either, Dave had a reputation of being a playboy and plus him and Angie are always on again off again even after being divorced, he just didn't want to see jersey hurt again.

JERSEYS POV

I picked Gunner up from school and him "Mom?" he asked

"Yes son" he sighed looking down " I was wondering if I could go and spend some of my summer with dad?" he asked, I sighed, not having talked about this summer's plans paul and I already had, I now know I cant tell paul no on this.

"Well your dad will be here this weekend and we'll talk about it OK?" I asked him as we pulled in my drive way, I smiled hugely seeing mark's truck in my drive way. Gunner and I both got out happily, gunner hugged mark and ran inside, I smiled hugging him tightly "I thought you had to work?" I asked

"You think I'd start missing your birthday now?" he asked, I just laughed, it was true mark hasn't missed one of my birthday's since him and have become what ever it is we are at the moment.

"So how about we drop gunner off with becca and you and I go have some lunch?" he asked, I smiled nodding my head yes, we quickly loaded gunner up in mark's truck and dropped him off.

"So I got your present for you first and then we'll go get lunch OK?" he asked, I just smiled nodding my head yes, we later pulled into a parking lot of a tattoo shop, I looked at mark raising my eyebrow, he smiled telling me to come on.

We walked in and he shook hands with a couple of guys "Hey rob this is my friend Jersey I was telling you about, I want her to get some work done today" mark told him he nodded.

"Mark I don't know what to get" I told him looking around "Well if you want I know how much you love my demon, and I think it would look hot as hell going up your hip on your side" he said, I nodded saying okay.

At first I held mark's hand afraid it was going to hurt but truthfully, it just tingled I actually started to fall asleep, an hour and a half later we were done and off to get something to eat.

We sat down at one of our favorite fish place's just small talking till our food came "So you and Dave?" mark asked, I sighed looking at him.

"We decried to start to date I guess" I said taking a bite of my food, mark sighed looking at me, we finished eating in silence and paid leaving we stopped at a park, mark saying he wanted to go for a walk, he put his arm around me pulling me to him "Jersey girl I just don't want to see you hurt, Dave and Angie, they always get back together." mark said, I looked up at him "Mark im not planning on marrying him, just something casual, its nice having someone to want me you know" I told him, mark sighed not sure about that he was worried she would end up letting that guard around her down again,and end up being hurt all over again "Dave is a good guy, don't get me wrong, but I think him and Angie are each other's soul mate's, they just got some tampers on them around each other is their problem" mark said, I sighed not wanting to fight with mark over this, but I wasn't going to stop seeing Dave.

"Look I'll rember that okay, but I gotta take some risk's mark" I told him, he sighed leaning his head down on mine.

"I know I just don't like seeing you hurt girl that's all" he said, I smiled leaning more into him, I love this man in so many different ways.

After a little bit more of walking around just chit chatting we started to head back, I looked confused seeing a whole bunch of car's as we pulled up, mark just shrugged.

I got out of the truck starting to piece it together, I walked in the house and everyone yelled surprise, gunner came up and hugged me, I smiled hugging him back and hugging my dad "happy birthday baby girl" he said, I smiled this day that turned out shirty ended very well for me, but even still I couldn't help but wish Paul was here with me, I guess he'll always have that affect on me.


	28. Sercret Garden

I sighed looking through my clothes Dave was going to be in town this weekend and wanted to take me out, he said wear something nice, well fuck I don't have anything real nice beside's some ugly suits I wear to court and I even get rimmed for those not being approtate, I sighed my nerves already out of whack since Paul is here.

I walked out to the living flopping down on the couch, gunner looked up from the table "Mom what's wrong?" he asked, I sighed.

"Nothin it's a girl thing" I told him, he was doing his home work, he got up and flopped down next to me, looking at me as serious as can be "Mom talk to me" he said, I laughed a little rubbing his head.

"Mom just has nothing to wear on her date tonight buddy" I told him, I thought I heard Paul huff, when I looked over he was looking at gunners math book, I shrugged getting up walking to the kitchen.

"Well then go shopping" gunner said following me, I smiled looking at him.

_I huffed flopping down on the couch next to hunter, he looked over from the TV "what's wrong?" he asked_

"_You want to take me to this fancy ass place hunter and I don't have anything to wear" I told him feeling frustrated , he smiled leaning into me, lightly kissing me._

"_Well then go shopping"_

"MOM!" I heard gunner yelled snapping me out of my memory, I smiled.

"uh yea sorry buddy, I might go ahead and do that, maybe call grandma" I told him, he nodded walking back to his room putting his school stuff up and running outside to play.

"If I remember correctly, you and I got into an agurement for me wanting to take you to fancy place's" he told me, I sighed refilling my cup of coffee.

"Yea Paul we did, but we also fought about you being married so I guess something's never going to change, just amazing its me who did the changing" I told him walking back into my room, I sighed still extremely angry with him.

I picked up the phone calling becca asking her if she'd help me pick something out, which of course she said yes, I walked out letting Paul and gunner know, and left.

I sighed walking through the mall with becca "You excited?" she asked, I smiled nodding my head yes, I wanted this big fancy everyone knowing date and I really like Dave his so much different from Paul, but I wish it was Paul who was taking me out tonight.

"What's the matter?" she asked, I looked over at her and smiled, if I could have chosen my mother, it would've been Rebecca, "Nothing just nerves" I told her, she smiled as we walked into a store with a bunch of dresses.

After thirty minutes and I finally settled on one, I walked out, it was spaggtie strap and a peach color, it went just above my knees and flared out.

"Aw that's perfect, now time for shoe's!" becca told me excitedly, I laughed as I changed and paid for my dress.

I was sitting trying on some shoe's when becca sat down next to me "you know if your heart isn't in this sweetie your not going to get the best results you can" she told me, I smiled looking up at her.

"I know and I was fine in moving on from him until he slept with me, I feel like no other man can compare to him, I have him on this Pedi stool even though he doesn't belong on one" I told her wiping the tears out of the corner of my eye.

"Jersey you will never stop loving him, his the farther of your child, you two you will spend your dying breath loving each other, but your guys love isn't good for you, if he would leave Stephanie maybe, but his never going to do that sweetie" she told me in a soft voice, I nodded my head.

"I know, which is why im going to move on with Dave or with out him either way I know I have to move on" I told her, as I walked over to the cash register her following behind me, hoping for my sake I could do just that.

Later on that day-

I just got done doing my hair I curled and then pinned it up leaving a few stray piece's around my neck, I heard the door bell, and sighed shit im running late, I shrugged my shoulder's sitting on my bathroom counter top pulling out the new make up I bought to go with my dress, im not much into this all the time but when I do I go all out, I quickly did my make up in light orange's to go with my dress and a peach lipstick.

I hoped down from the counter and quickly undressed putting my dress on, I sighed having a hard time with the zipper when there was a knock on my door, I yelled come in and saw Paul open the door, I saw him look me up and down "you look beautiful, (he cleared his throat) um Dave is here" he said

"Thank you, um Paul could you help me with my zipper?" I asked him, he smiled nodding his head yes, I got chill's as I felt his huge hand on my back, as he slowly zipped up my zipper, he leaned down wrapping his arms around my waist "Jersey I am sorry for how I've made you feel, maybe one day I can get my shit together, but I want to let you know, I am sorry, and I truly in my heart love you" he told me as he kissed my cheek, removed his arm's and walked out.

I stood there not sure how to take that, was this another jealously thing or was he sincere, I sighed pushing it out of my mind, I put my heel's on and walked out to the living, my breath was taken away by Dave as he sat on my couch with Gunner and Paul watching UFC, he had a black suit and I could smell him from here, I cleared my throat making all three head's turn to me, I smiled as Dave stood up looking speechless, he leaned down hugging me.

"Okay gunner man I'll be back later you listen to your dad ok buddy?" I asked bending down in front of him, he smiled hugging me.

"Mom I got this go" he said, I laughed standing up as Dave opened the door for me.

I smiled as we got in his car and headed out.

"you look amazing" he told me, I smiled thanking him.

We got to the restaurant on just small talk, I smiled as he grabbed my hand as the server lead us to our table, he brought me to a small Mexican food place, I smiled he remembered Mexican food, is one of my favorites,

We sat and talked about his girls and gunner, our jobs and finally got on the subject of our ex's

"Man when I found out you were with Paul I instantly got jealous of him" he told me, I smiled shaking my head "So if you don't mind me asking, why Paul I mean his married and all, we never really talked about that" Dave asked, I smiled taking a small drink of my margarita.

"Truthfully I was drawn to him, you know how a moth is to a light, that was Paul you stand thereunto no no bad idea but you keep going towards it" I told him shrugging my shoulder's, he smiled.

"So do you still love him?" he asked, I sighed the billon dollar question.

"Dave Paul will always have a piece of my heart am I dumb enough still to believe there will ever be a him and me, a legit him and me, no im not " I told him, he nodded his head, I wasn't sure if he was happy with that answer but It's the best I can give him

"So you and Angie?" I asked him smirking, I set my fork back, sitting further back in my seat, smiling at him

"I wont lie just like you just didn't I always have a place for her in my heart, but her and I are toxic to each other, we do good for a few week's and then you would think we were sworn enemies instead of husband and wife" he told me, that's when I noticed it how dangerous this man is to me, I'm not too sure what exactly love is any more, hell I know I love Paul, and I even love mark in so many different way's as a friend and a lover but his friendship was always first in my heart, but Dave was almost forcing me to love him, his sweet, his honest and one of the most romantic men I have ever met.

I laughed as he dragged me to the dance floor and we dance for a little bit, we went and sat back down and he ordered some dessert.

"You know jersey I am really sorry I cut you out of my life like that, I should've understood better of what you were going through" he told me taking my hand, I smiled holding onto his hand.

"Its okay Dave, trust me I understand how hard it is to be near the person you want and not be able to have them" I told him, he rubbed hi big thumb over the back of my knuckles.

"So can I have you now?" he asked, smiling, I smiled feeling giggly.

"Aboustly" I told him, I know I had to move on, he pulled my chair over to him making me giggle out loud as he leaned down and kissed me, right when our dessert showed up, I laughed as he spoon fed me.

By the end of the night I felt like I could finally move on, we pulled into my drive way, I rolled my eyes seeing my dad's truck here, Dave leaned over kissing me again, this time more passionate, he pulled away from me.

"Do you and gunner have plans tomorrow?" he asked

"Um just taking Paul to the airport in the morning why?" I asked him

"then in the afternoon we can all go to the water park or something?" he asked, I smiled my heart leaping at him including gunner.

"That would be awesome say oneish?" I asked, he nodded putting his hand on the back of my head and kissing me again.

"I better go" he said, I nodded my head giving him a quick kiss as I got out of his car walking into my house, I saw my dad, mark and Paul playing cards at the kitchen table, I kicked my shoe's off walking into the kitchen, I bent down giving my dad and mark kisses on their cheek's and saying goodnight to all three as I walked back to my bedroom, I didn't want to talk about my date, I knew how all three of them felt, Paul had his jealous issue's, my dad is well my dad and mark has voiced his concerns enough.

I slipped out of my dress and changed into a pair of grey sweats and a white tank top taking my jewelry off, I flopped down on my bed, with a smile on my face that I couldn't wipe off, falling asleep to a peaceful nights sleep I have had in a long time.


	29. moving forward

The next morning I woke up and showered, I got dressed with a hot pink bikini and a black tank top that had tinker bell on it that said nice girl some of the time, and a pair of blue shorts, I put my hair up in a messy bun and slipped my flip flops on.

I walked out to the kitchen to see gunner awake sitting in the living eating a bowel of cereal, I looked over and saw Paul's bags sitting by the door, I sighed it still sucks him leaving even not being with him.

"Hey buddy you wana go to the water park with Dave this afternoon?" I asked he turned his head with a huge grin nodding his head yes frantically as he jumped up and ran to his room to change, I laughed, I walked to the living room and picked up his bowel of cereal, I dumped it out and washed it putting it up.

I jumped seeing Paul standing there watching me "Um can we talk please?" , I nodded pouring a cup of coffee.

PAULS POV

I watched her sit, she looked so sexy right now, her blonde hair and tan skin, I shook my head sitting down across from her "Jersey I'm sorry" I told her, she looked up from her cup she was drinking out of as if this hit her out of no where.

"For what Paul, for treating me like a slut? Or continuing to be unhappy and miserable, because both hurt me Paul" she told me, those words cut my heart, I ran my hand through my hair "I'm sorry for ever doing anything to hurt you" I told her, she sighed leaned over wrapping her arms around me, I sighed taking in her smell "Truthfully Jersey your one of my best friends, I missed you" I told her.

Jersey's POV

I leaned my head on his shoulder "I missed you to Paul, you know I would forgive you even for that dumb shit, but you and I we need to talk" I told him pushing off of him and sitting back in my chair.

"I love you Paul, you know that, but this thing with you and I is poison to me, obviously you and I cant just walk away we have a child together and will for the rest of our lives, but I need you to make a promise to me Paul (I took a deep shaky breath my heart breaking by what I was about to ask of this man) you have to promise me you'll never sleep with me again Paul" I told him fighting back tears.

Paul's pov

I sat back stunned, I didn't except for her to say that, I looked at my girl, that's how I still see her as mine, to never kiss or make love to her again, I don't know If I could be around her and keep this promise she's asking of me, but she's right we cant walk away from each other we have a child together, I took a deep breath and for the first time with this increable women I manned up to her " I promise that jersey, I want you in my life even just as a friend and co parent to our child" I told her, I looked up at her eyes for someone who just got they're way she didn't look to happy, but she was right this thing between her and I is poison to her, I wont hurt her again. "I do love you girl don't ever doubt that" I told her, she smiled at me and patted my hand.

"I know" she said above a whisper.

Jerseys pov

I smiled at Paul even though I felt like crying I just asked the man im in love with to never touch me again.

"SO you and Dave?" he asked, I sighed.

"We are taking things slow rediscovering our friendship but other aspects of it as well" I told him that being the end of that conversation when gunner walked out saying he was ready, I nodded following them out to my truck

We drove to the airport with just Paul and gunner talking about this summer, I looked over as we parked and Paul got out getting his bag's he hugged gunner and surprised me by leaning in giving me a hug telling me bye.

I watched him walk in, gunner looked back and fourth and laughed leaning back in his seat, I sighed putting my truck in drive and heading to Dave's.

A couple months later

I groaned at work we had been on this case for week's finally got the big break we needed and now have more obstacles, I looked at the clock and smiled the only good thing about today is not just going home to my son but Dave was coming, I groaned hoping this weekend we would finally have sex.

I haven't had sex since that night with Paul and I desperately needed it, I was going to buy out the chocolate at my grocery store.

"Girl you better get going" grace said walking into the lab, I laughed labing my stuff "I'm going now here's the hair faricol please have it compared to the one we have" I told her she nodded her head as I headed out.

Gunner was spending this weekend at my dad him my dad and cam we're doing they're end of the school year camp out this weekend since next week school lets out.

I headed home my mind drifting off to Dave and our relationship im hoping this weekend is the weekend we finally have sex at first taking things slow was fine but now not so much.

Daves so much different from any other man I have ever been with, I never take a backseat to with him, he calls everyday, I forgot what it was like to be a priority in someone's life. I might still love Paul but I can see myself setteling down with Dave, I hate being away from him, I am so happy around him, he truly made my heart smile.

I pulled up in my drive way to see Dave already sitting on my porch, I got out walking to him, he grabbed me up kissing me "I missed you" he said letting me down, I smiled unlocking the house and walking in.

"Jersey I have been thinking about us, and I would like to move in with you, im here on all of my days off any ways" he said, I felt my heart skip a beat. I smiled laying in his arms "I would love that" I told him, I straddled his lap and pressed a passionate kiss on his lips

Dave moaned kissing me back putting his hand against the back of my head , I moaned grinding my hips against him feeling his errection. Dave undid my pants unbuttoning them slipping his hands on my ass, I stood up and took off my pants and shirt. I undid daves pants, I felt him jerk when I put my hand over his huge shaft.

After a few minutes of that he grabbed me up kissing me, he turned me around bending me over the couch, I moaned feeling him tease me with the tip of his penis, I felt him slowly enter me, I moaned gripping the couch as he filled me.

"fuck baby your so tight" he groaned out getting his rhythm, I threw my head back moving my hips with him, moaning out, I yelled out as he started thrusting harder and faster sending me over the edge.

Later that day we both laid finally making it into my bed and underneath the blanket's after making love in the living room two more times, in the kitchen once, and finally in my bed another time, we were both tangled up in each other

"Mmm that was defiantly worth the wait" Dave said wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

"I love you Dave" I told him as my eyes drifted shut.

DAVES POV

I sat there shocked for a moment, I never thought she would love anyone else besides Paul, I kissed her head again seeing she was passed out,shes happy, im happy that's all I care about.


	30. two steps forward ten steps back

It's been a couple of months since Dave moved in my dad and mark has came around seeing how happy I am, Paul though acts funny he now stays at my dad's when he come's to town, I wish Paul and I could be friends. today was the first day of my two month long vacation im supposed to fly out to new Hampshire so Paul can have gunner for a couple of weeks

I groaned holding my back it had been hurting all week, I went to the doctor and he said I had gained about ten pounds that could be messing with my back, I looked myself over the mirror, my clothes fit just fine and I didn't see where I could've gained weight at, I shrugged taking one of the pain med's I had for it.

I packed a small bag for tonight and got dressed, I felt nervous I would be meeting pauls family, I put on my black so cal t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans, doing my hair and make up I shrugged, its not like im anything special to Paul just his baby's mama.

I grabbed my bag and walked out, I smiled as gunner in patiently sat on the couch "Ready?" I asked laughing as he jumped up, I slipped my flip flops on helping him grab the bags.

I called Dave on my way to the airport letting him know I would call him after I dropped gunner off and got to the hotel.

I sighed my back hurting the entire flight, I blew out a breath as we walked through getting our bags. I called Paul after we got the rental for directions.

Forty five minutes and two wrong turns later we finally got to pauls parents house, I smiled as pauls came outside gunner got out running to his dad hugging him tightly.

I slowly got out "Took you long enough" Paul said smirking, I rolled my eyes

"Mom got lost I told her she should've let you pick us up" gunner said, I shook my head chuckling as I followed Paul to the trunk.

"Oh that bags mine it can stay in here" I told him, he sighed upset I was getting a hotel room, he already told me to stay here.

I followed them inside feeling more nervous Paul put gunners bags in a room, I put my hands on gunners' shoulders as we followed Paul into the kitchen, I smiled at this home it was simple, I know gunners going to have a blast.

"mom dad, this is gunner and jersey" Paul said his mom took me by surprise hugging both of us.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked already making the plates, I looked at Paul who shrugged sitting down next to gunner the only spot left for me was on pauls other side.

Pauls mom set plates in front of us of spaggtie green beans and garlic toast "Thank you" I said she smiled sitting down next to pauls dad.

"So jersey Paul says your getting a hotel room, you don't have to do that your more then welcome here" she said, I smiled politely "thank you but I don't want to be any hassle, I already have a room on reserve" I said politely, I don't know if I could stay under the same roof as Paul right now.

"oh nonsense your family, you have a phone or would you like to use the house phone to cancel that resvertion?" patrica said, I smiled seeing I wouldn't win this I told her I could use my cell.

"so jeresey, I must ask how did you come up with gunners name?" pauls dad Paul asked me, I smiled looking at hunter.

"Him, we were uh talking one day and he said if we ever had a boy he would want his name to be gunner Shawn, so I did just that" I said his dad nodded.

"If you were willing to honor that for him why not letting him be this child's farther up until now?" Paul asked.

"Dad" hunter said

"Paul its fine, uh well truthfully I know it was wrong of me, at the moment though I thought it was what was best for my son, pauls married and I didn't want gunner to be treated badly because of how he was conceived, I can apologize more to you guys or to Paul himself for keeping gunner from all of you, but as a mother a parent I felt I was doing what was best for my child" I said, I felt hunter put his hand on the top of my leg and squeeze it.

"I can accept that, why would you mess with my son though knowing his a married man?" Paul said before I could say anything hunter spoke up.

"I told you dad I pursed her, she just finally gave in, it was wrong on my end as well, do I regret it no, I have a wonderful son from it" hunter said, his dad nodded his head eating.

"If you'll excuse me im going to make that call now" I said quietly I walked outside sitting in the car, I cancelled the room and called Dave.

"your just now getting to the room?" Dave asked answering his phone.

"um no im at pauls parents house, his mom made me eat dinner and is making me stay here, are you okay with that?" I asked biting my lip

"I guess I have no choice but to be okay with it, I know patty she wont take no for an answer"

"Yea well I wanted to call you, I miss you" I told him, I smiled hearing him say he missed me to

"so I was thinking since you don't have gunner for a couple of weeks, you should come on the road with me, I know what you've said before and I get it but im smack down Stephanie is hardly here, she mostly focus on raw, and Paul well is out for two weeks, please baby?" Dave asked, I sighed, I know if I say no it will be a fight his been asking me for a while and I keep saying no, I just don't want to deal with any drama or bullshit, I sighed.

"Fine Dave but the first sigh of any bs im out" I told him

"okay fair, ill change your flight and you can just fly out here, don't worry about clothes im home now ill pack you a bag" he said I laughed but said okay.

I walked back into the house seeing gunner playing with a little boy about his age "Jeresey this is my sister Nancy, Nance this is jersey" Paul said, I smiled shaking her hand, I followed them out to the back porch as we all sat down, I winced as another pain hit my back it felt like it was spas sing out on me.

"you okay?" hunter asked as gunner came running up.

"No her back as hurt all week" he said, I looked at gunner and smiled.

"its fine I went to the doctor for it"

"and what did he say?" hunter asked, for a moment I thought he might be concerned "Uh I've gained some weight his thinking that could be messing with my back" hunter looked me up and down.

"Where have you gained weight?" I laughed

"Dad will you come play with us please?" gunner said snapping me out of my moment, I smiled watching hunter get up and play with the boys.

"Uh jersey my son and wife pointed out to me I was being rude earlier and I would like to apologize" Paul sr said, I smiled waving my hand at him.

"its not big deal don't worry about, if something like that happened to gunner I would want some explanations to" I told him.

"you know your a lot nicer then Stephanie" Nancy came right out and said, I slightly choked on my drink as his parents agreed.

"oh don't get us wrong we love our granddaughters, but Stephanie is a royal pain in a butt, and how she treats our boy isn't to nice as well" patrica said, I smiled.

"Yea she isn't so nice is she?" I looked and laughed watching the two boys trying to tackle Paul.

"well we're off to bed, jersery what time in the morning are you leaving Hun?" Patricia asked

"Uh I don't know"

"oh well I figured Id make you breakfast if you don't have to leave first thing, anyway night all, Nancy lock up when you leave" Patricia said as her and Paul sr walked into the house.

I looked back at Paul and smiled "his a great dad huh?" Nancy asked, I nodded my head yes "you know he loves you right?" she asked, I looked at her like she was crazy "he will kill me he catches me telling you, but he talks about you all the time, I knew of you when you two were together" she told me, I sat back shocked.

"I didn't know that" I said

"yea" she said as they walked up

"okay Tuckerman we got to go home, gunner will be here for two weeks" we all said our goodbyes, I continued to sit outside thinking of what Nancy just told me as Paul put a movie on for gunner in his room.

"you ok?" he asked sitting down next to me, for the first time I noticed I was sitting on a swing chair as he started rocking it.

"Yea, your family is really nice Paul" I told him, he nodded his head putting his arms on the back of the swing.

"Yea I always dreamed of having what my parents have, that's not happening" he said, I nodded.

"Well maybe you and Stephanie can work your issues out" I said that whole sentence killing me, he laughed.

"that had to kill you, naw her and I wont, I filed for divorce this week, she's cheating on me with Chris Jericho, she was actually very calm about it" he said, I looked at him shocked.

"wow I didn't think I would ever hear that out of your mouth" I told him, he laughed.

"Yea, Vince isn't to happy with it though, so we'll see if I still have a job when I go back"

"you have a contract as long as your within you guidelines of it, no drugs or stuff he cant fire you he has to have a good reason to term your contract" I told him, he nodded.

"its odd, im finally free of her, and your with Dave" he said, I smiled "So how is that?" he asked, I laughed.

"good, he um actually talked me into coming out for these couple of weeks and spend time with him" I told Paul he nodded.

"you should have fun the girls on smack down are pretty cool" he said, I just nodded cursing myself, Dave is a great guy and here im here finding out pauls single finally and all I want is for him to kiss me.

"shit" I groaned leaning forward

"Are you sure your okay come here" Paul said pulling me closer, he lifted my shirt up a little rubbing my lower back where I told him it hurt, after a few minutes, he pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me

"Paul" I whispered not strong enough to pull away from him

"shh just give us this moment" he said, I nodded laying my head on his chest closing my eyes enjoying this rare moment with him.


	31. why the call it falling?

I laughed as Paul and I sat in his old room, he went and got some beer, I was feeling pretty buzzed, we laid on his bed I had my legs over his sitting halfway up "so this is your bedroom?" I asked looking around, he had trophies and posters all over the place and on the ceiling when he laid down was a poster of some half naked bikini girl.

"Yea this is it" he said looking around "so why Dave?" he asked taking a drink of his beer.

"because his new, I love mark his my best friend, and well you yea but Paul you and I I thought would never happen, I needed to move on I don't know im blabbering" I said

"Well I don't get you, you go from me, mark and then to Dave" he said

"well I don't get you there's me and Stephanie" I said to him looking up

"I haven't cared for Stephanie for long time since before you, when we first met she wasn't like this though, she was sweet and kind, then I don't know money and power took over her" he said

"mmm" I said "im getting tired I better get to sleep where am I sleeping?" I asked

"In here with me" he mumbled leaning down kissing me, I moaned as he climbed on top of me, my hands roaming down to underneath his shirt, my knees brought up to his sides, I moaned as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled away both of us breathing heavy.

"one of us has to stop this Paul, if I was single then great but I cant put Dave through this game" I whispered my voice not strong enough, he nodded his head putting his forehead against mine.

"I know, I know, just stay with me tonight please?" he asked, everything in me told me not to that this wasn't a good idea.

"Okay" I said, I went to my bags and quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and laid back down next to him.

I groaned the next morning waking up in pauls bed by myself, I smelt food cooking, I slowly got up with a slight head ache, feeling horrible, I got up and walked out to the living area seeing pauls sister and brother n law, they're kids and pauls parents, I smiled at gunner who was happily eating.

I spent most of the morning talking with pauls family, but it was time for me to go, I sighed not wanting to this was the first time I will ever leave my boy with out me.

I walked out to the car with Paul and gunner, I hugged gunner tears burning my eyes "I love you, you be good, ill see you in two weeks and then its off to jersey!" I told him trying to sound happy.

"mom don't cry its only two weeks, I love you to" gunner told me hugging me just as tightly, I bent down kissing him, slowly standing up I looked at Paul and smiled he leaning in hugging me "he'll be fine, don't worry, have a safe trip" he said

"take care of my boy" I told him letting go, he nodded as I got in the car and drove off.

A few hours later I landed at the airport, I smiled seeing Dave, I walked quickly to him he smiled lifting me up kissing me "baby I missed you so bad" he said setting me down and between kissing me.

I moaned falling back on the bed after a good hour in a half of love making, Dave pulled me to him.

"God I missed you so much" he said kissing my shoulder

"So did I" I said feeling guilty beyond belief

"How's your back" he asked rubbing the same spot Paul had last night

"it hasn't hurt much today" I told him

"that's good, so I was thinking next week we'll be in California maybe we could drive up to san Francisco and see my mom" Dave said, I nodded my head

"That sounds good" I said yawning I felt Dave lay his head down as he pulled me closer to him both of us drifting off to sleep.

Later on that week I couldn't lie and say I wasn't having a good time with Dave, except Stephanie deiced to come to smack down this week and made her presence known with me, if I wasn't with Dave then I would have told her about mine and pauls night a few nights ago.

I was happy mark was here though, why Paul thought I would get along with these girls is beyond me, I love being with Dave and when im with him I don't think of Paul at all, but this traveling thing isn't for me and I know that.

I stayed at the hotel tonight since Stephanie was going to be at the arena tonight I didn't feel that great and wasn't up to playing her games, my phone went off I sighed answering it "Yea" I winced out from having to move

"Hi mom" I smiled hearing my sons voice

"Hello my son are you having fun?" I asked him, I smiled talking to him for a good fifth teen minutes when Paul got on the phone.

"Hey" he said

"hey" I said.

"you don't sound to good" he said I sighed " no my back hurts real bad still when I get home im going to see the doctor again" I said

"it sounds like you pulled something. So where's your old man?" Paul asked

"the arena and then his doing a poker game tonight, I stayed here so I wouldn't punch you soon to be ex wife, and I don't feel to good with my back and all." I told him

We talked for almost an hour before hanging up, I yawned feeling exhausted turning off the light I laid down on the bed, I looked at the clock wondering slightly when Dave would be back.

Dave sat back at the table with, randy, john, ric, Bradshaw and glen aka Kane aka marks best friend aka jerseys' best friend.

"Where's jersey?" john asked

"uh she wasn't feeling good today stayed in the room today, her back has been fucking with her" he told them

"Or she didn't want to deal with her ex lovers wife" randy snickered out, Dave glared at him, glen slapped him upside the head "Watch your mouth boy" ric told him

"Im sorry man but how can you deal with that?" randy asked him

"Deal with what man, she's with me" Dave said before anyone could answer

"You dumb son of a bitch!"he heard a familiar voice, he turned around to see angie standing there "what the fuck are you doing here?" he asked standing up and grabbing her arm walking her out to the hall way, he didn't need this.

"Come on Dave you haven't always been the smartest cookie in the jaw but I didn't think even you were this dumb" she said pointing to her belly daves eyes went wide as he cursed underneath his breath. Angie quickly went into tears Dave sighed pulling her into his arms hugging her.

A few hours later I woke up to Dave walking into the room "Baby I need to talk to you" he said sounding horrible I slowly sat up and turned on the light, I took one look at his face and knew something was wrong, I got an instant bad feeling.

"what's wrong?" I asked

"you know when I told you when you and I first started talking, I had slept with angie right?" he asked, I nodded my feeling getting worse "well she showed up last night, and she's pregnant about six months pregnant" Dave told me, I sat back closing my eyes I shook my head not believing this "baby im so sorry" he said, he leaned in trying to touch me, I stood up even though it hurt to much physically and emotionally

"Well im glad you know Dave" I said

"Baby talk to me, yell at me hit me something" I felt to numb to feel anything, all I could think was I should've listened to my dad and mark,

"Best scenario Dave walk away just walk away please now go to angie I know you your not going to leave her to raise your child, please just go" I said my strength to hold the tears back breaking quickly, I watched him get up his eyes could tell he was hurting, I just nodded walking into the bathroom, I quickly got dressed through my stuff in my bag, when I walked out he was gone, I grabbed my bags slipped my flip flops on and walked out of the room.

I sat in the airport just staring watching families, couples, old and young love each other, I felt tears burn my eyes, that's all I have ever wanted was to have a family and someone to love, I wiped my eyes with the back of my knuckles.

My phone kept going off between mark, my dad and even Paul, well news must've gotten around quick. I sighed turning it off finally getting on the airplane there was only on place I wanted to be right now, and that's where I was going.

MARKS POV

I kept calling her I went to her room and she was gone, I felt my blood boil as I walked to the room Dave was in, I banged on the door hard, when he opened up I landed one right in the middle of his face.

"I fucking told you to leave her alone! But no you couldn't fucking listen!" I boomed out to him, I looked and seen angie sitting on the bed eyes red from crying her swollen belly, I shook my head.

"I never meant to hurt her man, I care for her" Dave said holding his nose.

"Just stay with your wife and leave her alone, she doesn't need this shit anymore!"

"how is she doing?" Dave asked right as I was leaving I turned around glaring at him.

"I don't know I have to find her to find out, she took off" I said walking away.

PAULS POV

I sat at the table hitting the off button again, goddamnit I even told Dave not to hurt her, no one can get a hold of her, I looked at the couch where gunner was still passed out, hopefully she didn't do anything stupid for his and mines sake.

"Still can get a hold of her?" my mom asked setting a cup of coffee in front of me, I shook my head.

"No she's not answering anyone" I said taking a drink

"Well maybe she needs some time im sure she's in her room wanting to be alone" mom said, I nodded taking a drink.

"Mark said she packed up and left, she's not answering him or her dad" I told her trying to think where would she go.

"Well every women has a place that is safe for her, her secret garden so to say, she'll call you she just needs her head clear" she said patting my hand, I nodded as she got up and started breakfast.

Jersey baby where are you?

SHAWNS POV

I waited a few hours and drove to her house, it was still locked up air tight if she took a flight home she would be her by now I banged on all the doors and windows, dead silence, my poor baby girl, I sighed hopefully shell call someone soon.

JERESEYS POV

I watched the world pass me by of the airplane window, feeling numb and buzzed just what I wanted, I wiped some more tears away, fuck men all they are is lairs, they bullshit you, make you fall in love with them and then bam go back to another women leaving you high and dry.

Why does everyone get the life I want? What have I done so wrong that I couldn't to be someone's wife and have them love me?

The seatbelt sigh lit up and beep signaling we were about to land, I buckled my seat belt, I put my head back feeling the plane start to land.

I grabbed my bags and one of the cabs in front of the airport giving the address, I laid my head back closing my eyes, wishing this pain would stop.


	32. left alone

_**I paid the cab and got my bags smiling seeing the old house, the only place I knew to come to right now, I have a week in a half until I got gunner back, I smiled as my pops came out to the front porch, I smiled hugging him. The floodgate opening up, I felt his hand on the back of my head as he said comforting words.**_

_**Finally we went into the house, I sat down at the table as he made coffee.**_

"_**Thanks pops, I just couldn't go home and see all his stuff there, I cant deal with that right now" I told him**_

"_**No problem sweetie this is always your home" he said, I just nodded**_

_**He set a cup of coffee in front of me and sat down, I told him everything, even Paul last week. After a while of talking I went into my old room and laid down falling asleep.**_

_**PAULS POV**_

_**I tried calling her again I laid my head down on the table my sister took gunner shopping, he didn't want to go, my head shot up, I know where she's at.**_

_**I dialed marks number "Yea" came his tired reply**_

"_**I know where she's at" I told him going to my room "Her safe place her pops" I told him throwing clothes in my bad "I'm packing a bag and im going out there"**_

"_**NO" mark boomed "Damnit Paul you think she wants to see you right now? If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be in this position, she would've never been with Dave, she is T totally head over heels in love with you and you were to blind to see it" mark yelled, I rolled me eyes.**_

"_**Mark I know that, ive fucked up and that's why I need to fix it" I said hanging up I walked out to the living room.**_

"_**Mom would you guys mind watching gunner for a few days I know where she is and im heading out there" I told my mom who said of course I nodded hugging her.**_

_**Jerseys pov**_

_**I groaned waking up, I sighed sitting crossed legged on my bed looking at my phone, its now or never, plus I should call gunner, I turned it on.**_

_**I had 38 missed calls, 18 new voice messages and 36 text messages.**_

_**I instantly read the last one from Dave. "baby please don't take this out on your family, im sorry your hurting so badly, and im sorry im the one who caused you this pain, ill always love you" I roiled my eyes pressing delete.**_

_**I scrolled through the rest from Paul, mark and my dad, all wanting me to get a hold of them asking if im okay.**_

_**I sighed dialing pauls number and not getting an answer, I don't even know what time it is there "Um hey its me, I was checking on gunner, and um uh im okay Paul im at my pops ill call in the morning bye" I said hanging up.**_

_**I sighed laying back down, still feeling numb to feel anything, I know I want to get drunk but I cant I learn a long time ago not to handle my problems that way.**_

_**My phone started ringing I looked down seeing marks name, I sighed answering it "what"**_

"_**I outta go there and put you over my knee girl you have just aged me ten years I been worried to death **__**I been looking for you all day, worried sick, Shawn's beside himself with worry, don't push me, or you'll regret it**__**" mark lectured me**_

"_**I know im sorry, I just didn't feel like talking and saying im fine" I told him**_

"_**Where are you?" mark asked**_

"_**Im safe, ill talk to you later love you bye" I hung up I didn't want anyone coming out here right now, im not ready to face them.**_

_**I walked out smelling my pops chilly, I groaned seeing my mother, since she's cleaned up she wants a mother daughter relationship and im not in the mood to deal with that shit tonight.**_

"_**sit" pops said putting the bowel in front of me, I tried eating but didn't feel hungry.**_

"_**Sweetie you need to eat" my mom said, I rolled my eyes setting my spoon down in the bowel.**_

"_**don't call me sweetie" I said. I sighed I cant deal with this "Pops can I used your car please?" practically begging him with my eyes he handed me his keys.**_

_**After changing I headed out taking off towards the boardwalk I practically lived her as a kid slash teenager. I walked down the boardwalk just thinking, I was going to ask Dave to come here, meet my pops see where I grew up.**_

_**My last chance just slipped away from me, and what's funny is I knew they slept together I never thought to ask if he used protection. I stopped in front of one of the bars, the one I used to go to all the time me and my first boyfriend jimmy.**_

_**I walked in sitting at the counter, I ordered a beer knowing I shouldn't drink in my mind frame, but I needed something just for tonight help me get past tonight and I will be fine.**_

_**I looked around watching young couples dance and kiss, I rolled my eyes what the hell ever love isn't anything but a mans way of mainlapting you into loving you, Dave forced me into loving him he was different then mark and Paul, hell even jimmy if you wanted to throw him into the mix.**_

"_**damn girl" I heard a familiar voice from behind me, I groaned turning around to see none other then jimmy "last time I seen you, you was oh well drowning your sorrows" he said cockily sitting next to me.**_

"_**Go away and im not drowning my sorrows" I told him wanting him to leave**_

"_**ok ok, so how have you been? Long time no see" he thanked the bar tender and looked at me.**_

"_**im fine jimmy, just in town visiting my pops" hoping he would take that and go back to where ever it was he came from.**_

"_**so you do know your moms still talks to my dad and I know about your recent break up right" he told me, I grunted.**_

"_**just so you know I really don't give a shit" **_

"_**hey now why all the hostility? I didn't do this to you, seriously though you ok?" he asked changing from cocky asshole to sounding sincere, I sighed shrugging.**_

"_**As okay as im going to be jimmy, I don't know I thought he was different, goes all of you are the same" I said finshing my beer, I threw some money on the counter getting up and walking out, I groaned hearing him follow me.**_

"_**naw not all of us are the same girl, want me to put a hit out on him you know I could have it down have him uh what's its called floating with the fishes eh?" he asked, I couldn't help but start laughing**_

"_**god your such a dork,im good, I always am" I told him stopping at my pops car.**_

"_**Well I wanna chill just friends old times how long you in town?" jimmy asked**_

"_**I don't know I gotta get my son from his dad in about a week and bring him out here for a couple of weeks" I told him, it felt nice to talk to someone who wasn't so emotionally involved, someone who couldn't say I told you so.**_

"_**Oh shit a mini jersey huh? Alright cool ill hit you up" he said, I rolled my eyes getting in the car and driving back to my pops.**_

_**I saw a rental when I pulled up, wondering who it could be mark didn't have time to get here, I sighed who the fuck figured it out, I walked in the house and felt my heart stop seeing Paul sitting in the living room with my mom and pops talking to them, the room got dead silent.**_

"_**Why are you here?" I asked him, he got up leading me outside**_

"_**I was worried sick about you, gunner kept trying to call you, you wouldn't answer jersey last time this happened" he stopped looking down**_

"_**Say it, come on Paul last time some dickhead meathead broke my heart I drowned my sorrows, well you don't have to worry about me being that dumb again" I said with an attuide, I felt pissed off at the world and was taking it out on him.**_

"_**Watch it Jersey, I just flew out to check on you I was worried!" he whispered harshly to me.**_

"_**oh im so sorry when it comes to you feelings be kind, but jersey can just sit on the back burner for everyone and fuck her feelings right?" I sad getting more angry as tears filled my eyes.**_

"_**Baby I know your hurting, but shutting us out isn't going to help" I looked right into pauls eyes "you don't know shit about the way I feel, so don't tell me how I feel"**_

_**Paul looked at her and didn't like what he seen, she was angry and bitter "Baby please talk to me, I know your hurting, but this anger is destructive"**_

_**I just laughed and shook my head sitting down on the steps "Don't worry Paul I wont drown my sorrows like ive have before, but this anger is mine, it's the only thing I control in my life anymore, I want you to leave ill call gunner in the morning we'll trade off like planned anytime you talk to me is for gunner only, and tell mark the same, I've had it with you all, I want to be left alone" I told him the hardest thing to do was to tell the love of my life to leave me alone.**_

"_**Jersey you don't mean that" Paul said stunned by this, she has always clung to mark.**_

"_**Yea I do, im tired of being so hurt and broken, and before you came around and back around I didn't feel this way, I don't need you or mark" **_

_**Paul was starting to lose his patience, he wanted to shake sense into her, hell he flew hundreds of miles to make sure she was okay, but she's hurting and he knew it, maybe she just needed sometime and then she'll be fine.**_

"_**Jersey you don't mean that" Paul said again, I sighed getting annoyed**_

"_**did I stutter?" I asked rudely**_

"_**We all care about you and want to help" Paul said, I laughed slightly shaking my head.**_

"_**help? You want to help?, how can anyone help, all I have ever wanted was to be with the man I love, have a bunch of babies, is that to much to ask?" I asked him Paul stared at me silently "Paul I'll be twenty eight in a few months, im not getting any younger here, and ill never have what I really want, which I don't think is much, all my hope at happily ever after went out the window yesterday morning, just go, I don't need you " I told him standing up and walking inside, I walked past my mother and pops straight to my room and shut the door behind me locking it, I laid on the bed and finally let the tears pour, this is what I wanted to be alone.**_

_**A couple weeks have gone by and I just sent my pops to pick gunner up at the airport, I know Paul would be there and try to talk to me and I wasn't ready for that, I let gunner stay an extra week per request of pauls mom.**_

_**Pauls pov**_

_**I sighed seeing her pops standing there I was hoping she would be here, to try to talk to her, she only talked to gunner and told him what she wanted me to know about the plans for him.**_

"_**hello Paul" her pops said, I nodded getting gunners bag's, I had an appearance in new York tomorrow night so I was driving out there tonight I bent down in front of my son "alright ill see you before the summer ends okay?" I asked he nodded hugging me "Bye dad I love you, and don't worry ill take care of mom, she's just sad right now" gunner told me, making me choke up. I nodded standing up, I said bye to her pops and headed off.**_

_**Jerseys' pov**_

_**I smiled for the first time in weeks a real one seeing my boy, I ran over hugging him tightly "Awe I missed you so much, did you have fun?" I asked helping my pops with hisb ag.**_

"_**Yea, I cant wait to go back next summer" he said, I smiled nodding my head.**_

"_**Paul seemed upset to see me" my pops told me, I shrugged.**_

"_**his just going to have to get used to it, if I had it my way I wouldn't see him again' I told him sitting on the front porch.**_

"_**Yea but you two have a son to raise together" he said nodding, I just nodded my head watching gunner play. Later that night my mom showed up, and of course got upset that gunner wasn't thrilled to see her, what did she except he doesn't know her.**_

"_**Jersey I know I fucked up in the past with you but im trying you could at least let me in a little" she said, I sighed.**_

"_**I have enough to deal with I don't need you involved in it mother" I told her getting up "Actually I think gunner and I are going to go home at the end of this week" I told her and walked inside the house.**_

_**Later on that week gunner and I both happily walked into the house, gunner running into his room, only my happiness stopped when I saw all of his stuff gone, I bit my lip just nodding my head "im okay, I can do this" I said to myself, sitting down on the couch, yup I can do this, I hope.**_


	33. all or nothing

Mark sighed sitting down on a bench in the mens locker room in the arena, hanging up his phone, now he was getting pissed his patients done, trying to get a hold of jersey to just get her machine, Shawn said she barely sees him, its been almost a month, he had thought she would come around.

Paul groaned walking into the locker room "Hey man" he said sitting next to mark wiping his face with a towel "you get a hold of her?" he asked, mark shook his head no "Naw man but I got three days off this week im heading out there tonight, this has gone far enough" he said.

"Well be prepared to get cussed out" Paul said, he missed jersey this brought him back to seven years ago when she just walked away from him, he would call and she would let gunner answer the phone and refused to talk to him.

"I don't give a shit this is enough already, we didn't break her heart" mark looked at Paul and shrugged "Well I didn't" he said standing up grabbing his bag "ill see ya man" mark said walking out.

Jersey's pov

I sighed walking into the house late after picking gunner up from my dads I watched gunner walk sleepily into his room, I pressed play on my answering machine hearing I had two new messages. "Hey it me, um I just wanted to come out this weekend for gunners birthday, bring the girls {cleared his throat} maybe see you, um call me bye" I sat listening to pauls message, I missed his voice, I missed him, I felt tears burning me eyes and sighed wiping them, I just cant take anymore heartbreak in my life.

"Hey girl its chauntel, um Im worried about you call me sweetie bye" I sighed erasing that one, I got up walking into gunners room and smiled, the only thing to bring me joy, I walked over to my past out son taking his shoes and socks off, I took his pants off putting them in dirty laundry hamper, I got his pajamas pants putting them on him, and put his covers over him, kissing his forehead I walked out of the room.

I sighed walking into my room I changed into a pair of sweats and walked into the bathroom washing my face and putting a t-shirt on, I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

Mark groaned pulling into her drive way it was four thirty in the morning, instead of going straight to his house he went to hers, he used his spare key entering, taking in her smell, he missed his best friend he went in the kitchen and grabbed a soda, he sipped on the soda and tried to figure out how to handle jersey, mark sighed sitting back in the kitchen table, knowing before this got better it was gonna get ugly.

JERSEYS POV

I got up around seven and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee, I jumped seeing mark sitting at the table, I put my hand over my chest panting, then I felt my temper start to flair, I glared at him putting my hands on my hips "Get out" I snapped at him, he shrugged standing up "nope", I sighed " I mean it mark!" I yelled, he just stood there staring at me, "if you don't get the hell outta my house mark I will kick you out myself!" mark started laughing "What is your tiny littlle ass going to do to me?" he asked in between laughter. I felt all my anger boil over as I punched him in his chest, mark stood there letting her go at it, he figured this is what he needed, and even though it stung a little she wasn't really hurting him.

I kept going at it "Its not funny" I said wailing on his chest, finally I stopped and stared at my name across his chest where I was hitting, and gunners name on the other side, what was I doing, I lost it, my knees buckling, mark caught me before I hit the ground, he carried me into my room sitting me on his lap sitting on my bed, rubbing my back "That's it darlin let it go" he whispered, as I clung to him for dear life, I slowly pulled away wiping my eyes "feel better?" he asked me still holding onto me, which was fine I missed how safe I felt with him. "Im sorry I hit you" I told him my voice horse, mark just smiled and leaned over kissing me "I figured you needed to hit something, baby don't shut me out again" he told me his voice changing to serious.

I looked up him and felt horrible "I'm sorry mark, im just so tired of being heartbroken, tired of watching everyone else be with thier loves" I told him, mark put his arm around me pulling me to him "I really am sorry about being such a brat." I said looking him in the eyes "my back up plan was to paddle your ass, so you got off lucky." he teased.

I laughed "Yeah right, .I don't think so." Mark just laughed. "I love you girl, don't pull no shit like that again."

"I just felt like I'm so tired of being hurt. the only way I know to protect myself is to push everyone away."

"I know that. and the last thing I wanted was for Dave to hurt you. I want you to be happy to have what you want, but don't shut me out ." Mark said.

I turned and looked at Mark. "The reason I fell apart over Dave, one, I love him and two, he made me feel like I could have a husband, a family, he made me believe that him and me could have that, when he told me about angie I felt like I had lost it."

"I know honey" he aid as stood up to make coffee "Paul must hate me" I said thinking of how I treated him at jersey.

"naw his worried about you" mark told me "have you thought about calling him?' He asked. truth was I was a little scared, afraid I had gone to far in pushing him away "he loves you."

"I think, I'll go see him in person, I don't think a phone call is going to do it."

Mark nodded. "want me to book you a flight? I'll watch gunner" mark shocked me, always does, I know him and I love each other in our way but he accepts my love for Paul.

.

"I would love that." I said hugging him.

I sighed walking up to my dad outside of the arena, I was putting it all out on the line one last time with Paul tonight, it was all or nothing, I smiled hugging my dad tightly, feeling horrible for how I kept him away "I, sorry daddy" I whispered tears burning my eyes, I pulled away wiping my eyes.

"for what baby doll?" he asked smiling

"For being a brat" I told him as he laughed guiding me into the building "don't worry about it, that's what's kids are for" he said. I nodded as he got me into the building and told me where Paul would be "I gotta go do an interview call me if you cant find him" he said, I nodded my head, my hands were sweating. I turned the corner and wanted to die, of course who I had to run into was Dave and angie, great.

Dave headed towards me, I figure A I could run away like a fool, or stand my ground "Hey baby how are you?" he asked, seriously?

"Im peachy and don't call me baby" I snapped at him, looking around for Paul.

"I been worried sick about you."

"You know maybe you should get back to your pregnant wife." I told him nodding towards angie who was watching us like a hawk.

Dave frowned . "Why are you here if you didn't want to see me?" he asked confused.

"Really? Seriously?, why would I want to see you?'' I asked him.

"I never meant to hurt you, you must know that." He told me I nodded my head "I do know that, that's the only reason I'm not planting my foot in your balls right now, I loved you , I still do, and it hurts, you told me we would get married and have babies, now I walk in here and see you with your pregnant wife and you expect me to hug you and tell you its okay, well its not okay, I didn't tell you how I felt that day I was in to much of a shock, but let me tell you exactly how I feel Dave you suck,." I told him and walked past him with my head high I felt a little better. I rounded the courned and saw him, I wanted to run, no no don't do that, he was talking to some guy with headphones on, he looked up and seen me, I felt extremely nervous as he walked over to me.

"what are you doing here?" he asked sounding shocked, I blew out a breath.

"um can we go talk privately?" I asked him, he nodded placing his hand on the small of my back leading me o an empty room "what's up?" he asked looking at me, I stared at his face rembering how sad it looked that day at my pops, I took his hand "Um firstly hunter I owe you an apology for being so hurtful to you, you didn't do this Dave did and im sorry for taking it out on you" I told him.

"that's fine, what else?" he asked knowing there more, he put his other free hand on top of mine rubbing his thumb across it "Truth is, I love you, I have been in love with you it feels like forever, I want you to come home with me and be with me and our son, and be a family, even your girls, my house, your house, get a new one I don't care I just know I cant spend another day with out you" I told him tears pouring down my face.

he just looked down for what seemed like forever I sat there, I bit my lip when he looked up at me "jersey I"

a/n

Wonder what Paul is going to say hope you guys like it thanks to all who review specially Sonib89 so what do you guys think paul should say?


	34. Riley Jersey Anne

We sat there for what seemed like forever Paul just staring at the floor, he still had a hold of my hand, he finally looked up "are you sure this is what you want baby?' he asked, I smiled nodding my head yes "come here" he whispered I leaned forward feeling his lips on mine, I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer if that was possible.

"I love you so much" he said pulling away I smiled happily kissing him again

"um excuse me Paul you're up" some guy said making us separate, Paul nodded "um yeah okay, baby stay here I will be right back" Paul said kissing me again, I nodded and watched him walk off.

I sat there for what seemed like forever waiting for Paul to come back, I sat down thinking after it all this is where it ends with me and him, I winced the pain in my back starting again. I stood up straight for a moment before doubling over in pain. Breathing heavily I put my hand on the wall for support still trying to breathe through whatever was causing me pain.

The door open I looked up seeing Paul he quickly ran over to me "What's wrong?" he asked

"That pain in my back is back" I told him tears forming in my eyes, he put his arm around me and sat me down, I screamed as another pain came.

"im changing and taking you to the hospital" Paul said grabbing clothes, he put jeans over his wrestling trunks and a t-shirt on, he quickly put shoes on.

He picked me up running down the hall to the garage to my truck, he put me in and walked over to the other side driving. The pain kept coming and more tense we finally got to the hospital Paul parked and ran over to the side grabbing me. He called my dad on the way who said he would be there soon. Paul looked scared.

"Help her" Paul told the lady at the front desk

"What's the matter?" she asked right when I screamed in pain holding my stomach "I don't know she's had back pain the past month and now its worse please help her" he said as they brought a wheel chair having Paul put me in it.

They rushed me back to a room and hooked me up to an iv Paul sat next to me holding my hand he looked scared.

"baby are you ok?" he asked, I felt like I could puke from the pain, they wouldn't let me have a drink of water just in case they had to do surgery.

A nurse came in smiling "hi im candy, im going to do a pelvic exam if your okay with that?" she asked I just nodded she looked at Paul who was hovering over me.

"sir if your not her husband you have to leave" she said

"his my husband" I lied he wasn't leaving my side I was terrified she just nodded propping my legs up.

"oh my god, maim your in labor" she said quickly standing up, I shook my head no as she rushed out.

"im not pregnant" I said shaking my head looking at Paul who looked just as shocked as I did the doctor came back in and they moved me up to labor and deliver.

I kept telling them they were wrong until I felt a wetness between my legs they settled me in and the ob doctor came in to check me.

"okay no time for an epidural, your about ready to push this baby out'' he said as they scrubbed Paul up and he got ready.

"okay jersey on the next contraction push" he said right when he finished I had a contraction I bit my bottom lip screaming I pushed. I sighed laying my head down after ten minutes the baby was almost here.

I heard yelling "THAT'S MY DAUGHTER WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON" I heard my dad scream, I even heard becca forgetting she was here in town.

They asked if my farther could come in I nodded yes, he walked in scrubbed up.

I screamed as another contraction hit gripping onto my dads and pauls hand's "I see the head your baby is almost here one push" the doctor said I nodded, and bit my lip again pushing, I heard a baby cry and fell back.

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful baby girl, the doctor had Paul cut the cord and they laid her down on me, I smiled as tears came pouring down my cheeks.

"hello you" I told her, they took her away to clean her up, Paul bent down kissing my forehead "are you okay?" he asked, I just nodded my head.

"Jersey how the hell did you not know you were pregnant?" my dad asked

"I didn't gain any weight, I didn't have any sickness or anything" I told him

"Baby im going to go call mark I will be right back" Paul said kissing me.

Becca walked in as he was walking out "um wow" she said making me laugh, the doctor came over to me "we have some good news and some bad news" he said, I nodded my head letting him go on "bad news is she's a tad underweight, she's measuring out to be a month early, we have to run some tests on her lungs and stuff like that, the good news is she seems perfectly healthy, she's breathing on her own, seems very alert for a preemie, looks as if you have a beautiful happy healthy baby girl" he said I smiled thanking him.

I knew she wasn't Dave's then, I felt relived on that, a smile came to my face that means she's Paul's.

"so she's not Dave's?" my dad said I smiled shaking my head no as Paul walked in "gunner's stoked" Paul said smiling, I nodded.

"uh can you guys give us a moment please?" I asked

Paul sat on the edge of my bed his hand on top of my leg, he looked so sexy in scrubs "how are you?" I asked him, he smiled.

"im awesome, best day of my life, I got my love back and a baby daughter" he said I looked up at him surprised "im not a dummy baby, you and Dave weren't together long enough to have a full size baby and you and markhavnt been together in forever, im the only one" he said, I smiled taking his hand.

"always have been" I told him leaning up kissing him.

Later on that night I smiled watching Paul with the baby, becca went and got a camera and has taken ton's of picture's.

"have you two figured out a name yet?" my dad asked

" I like riley jersey Anne" I told him Paul looked up and nodded us agreeing he brought the baby to me.

"hello riley jersey Anne" I said smiling at the baby as Paul put his arm around my shoulders both of us looking down at our daughter.

a/n hope y'all like it, I watched that show I didn't know I was pregnant and thought it would be perfect for paul and jersey J hope all have had a good holidays J


	35. texas bound

I groaned stepping out of the shower, you don't realize how good a shower feels until stuff like this, I walked out into the room sitting on the bed, its nine in the morning riley and I are due to be discharged this afternoon as long as all of her tests come back okay we can take her home.

Amazingly Vince agreed to let Paul have sometime off so he was driving us home, I was happy about that. I put lotion on my dad and becca headed home already, and Paul was out getting a car seat dippers the nessactys we needed to take riley home.

I smiled seeing a nurse push riley in with Paul behind her, I smiled picking up my daughter, she was a perfect mix of myself and Paul, something glaring off of her onsie caught my eye, I looked down seeing a ring tied onto riley's onsie I looked underneath the ring and smiled "will you marry my daddy?" I read, I looked up to see Paul now sitting on the side of the bed looking at me.

"oh my god, yes, yes hunter I will marry you" I said as tears filled my eyes, he untied the ring putting it on my finger he leaned in kissing me and slowly pulled away both of us looking down at our daughter smiling.

Later that day I smiled dressing riley the doctor said we can take her home even with the long drive she would be fine, I kept glancing down at my ring I couldn't feel more happier if I tried.

"Excuse me" I heard from behind me, I stood up fasting riley into her car seat, I saw none other then Linda McMahon with some papers "I'm sorry to bug you but is Paul around?" she asked

"uh no he went down to get the car" I told her feeling slightly uncomfortable, she smiled sitting "okay well I have to give him these vacation papers for him to sign and what not is it okay if I stay here until he comes back?" she asked, I just nodded.

I sat down next to riley rocking her car seat "she's looks just like Rory when she was a baby" Linda said looking at riley, I smiled nodding my head "Look I love Paul as a son, I didn't except him and Stephanie to last, I don't blame you, him and her are just to different, his down to earth and she's well spoiled rich" she told me I looked up at her.

"Thanks, I know this sounds odd but im not a home wrecker, I never planned on anything between him and I, and I defiantly didn't plan on falling in love with him" I told her she smiled standing up walking over to me hugging me.

"it happens to the best of us" she said letting go I looked at her as she winked just as Paul came in "uh Linda hey" he said walking over to me, she smiled hugging him.

"Hey I just brought these papers to you" she said he nodded grabbing a pen and sighing them handing them back "enjoy your time Paul, and congrats she looks just like Rory did" she said walking out, I smiled at him as he bent down kissing me.

"Ready to go home baby?" he asked, I felt my heart skip a beat I smiled nodding my head yes, Paul grabbed the car seat and most of the bags and we headed out.


	36. we're home

I laughed watching my baby brother with Riley, my dad and Paul was in what we deiced to be her room putting my crib together, it was the one gunner had, becca and I had gone out and bought her entire nursery and it all should be delivered soon.

Gunner was in love with his baby sister I was truly amazed, I mean he did good with the girls when Paul brought them with him but this was a baby he knew wasn't leaving that he would have to share me with.

I smiled getting up when the doorbell rang I smiled at the deliver men and pointed them to the bedroom, I giggled hearing the mean groan, I tipped the guys and shut the door behind them walking back to the room.

"Why don't you guys take a break mark will be here soon and he'll help" I told them, my dad nodded but I couldn't help but notice something twinge in Paul as he got up.

"Not like I haven't done this before, don't need your boyfriends help" he grumbled walking past me, I stood there feeling slightly shocked watching him retreat to the living room with everyone else.

I walked into the kitchen checking the fridge we were supposed to BBQ I felt tears burning my eyes, I wiped them away shutting the fridge, I walked out to the living, I seen Riley asleep in her bouncer and the guys watching TV, becca and Cheyenne would be here soon.

"I'm going to go to the store and get a few things for tonight" I said, my dad nodded as Paul stood up and followed me out, I just walked to my truck, until he grabbed my arm stopping me, I turned around.

"im sorry" he said I just nodded as he leaned down hugging me, I wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest "I love you" he said

"I love you to" I told him, amazed after all this time, just like that he cane make all okay and make me feel safe again, he gave me a quick kiss as I took off in the truck.

Thirty minutes later I was finally done at the store and headed home, I honked the horn for the guys to come help me, I smiled lightly kissing Paul as he came out with my dad and mark.

I smiled putting grocers away and heard Riley crying I walked into her room smiling seeing everything was done, I bent over her crib lightly picking her up, I sat down in the rocking chair next to the window and started to breast feed her.

Paul's pov

I started the grill and heard Riley cries I knew jersey would get her.

"So man how does this feel?" Shawn asked, I looked at him confused "what do you mean?" I asked he chuckled.

"Well This with jersey, having your guys family together being able to be together?" he asked, I laughed shaking my head.

"Man it feels like this is where I shoulder been the entire time" i said "I regret all the time I missed" I told him heading in the house, I smiled walking into Riley room seeing her feeding and jersey rocking her back to sleep, I leaned against the door frame. Shes a natural born mother, she looked up at me smiling "Hi" she said quietly.

I slowly walked into the room towards them, I lightly touched rileys head "Hi" I whispered and then walked out of the room.

JERESEYS POV

I smiled watching him leave shrugging, I looked down at my now sleeping baby girl and stood up placing her back in her crib, I put her blanket over her and walked out of the room in time to see mark pull up in his truck and with his girlfriend, Samantha, I like her, shes real sweet and seems good for mark, she doesn't take his shit, but you can tell this girl is completely in love with him.

I smiled walking out to the pourch mark came hugging me along with sam "Hey guys" I said as we all sat down.

"Damn girl you just go all out huh?" mark asked I laughed shaking my head

"Yea like I knew" I told him

"Thats crazy how did you not know?" sam asked me, I shrugged

"I was still getting my period, I didn't get sick like with gunner, didn't really gain weight I did like ten pounds but you couldn't see it" I told her.

Later on that night we all were hanging out having a good time, I was sitting on pauls lap his arms wrapped around me, the kids all playing.

I laid my head against his chest, I couldn't imagine anything that could ruin this.


	37. Perfect

Its been a few weeks of nothing but bliss, Paul goes back to work in a few days when they're here in Houston, he wants all of us to go to the arena with us, I was a little unsure about it, but everyone kept assuring me things would be fine.

I smiled watching Riley sleep on my bed pillows surround her so she doesn't fall off has I cleaned my room, the boys were out fishing, I sighed bending over picking up pauls jeans.

He so messy in the bedroom with his stuff, we were actually looking for a little bigger place so he could fully move in and have room for when he has his girls, I only have a three bedroom.

I heard my dad truck in the drive way and smiled my boys where home, I giggled and shook my head, Jesus girl get a grip your acting like a teenager.

I walked out to the pourch as they were unloading, paul was on his cell phone and looked angry

gunner ran to me hugging me "Mom I caught two fish" he said holding his bucket for me to see them, I smiled hugging him back as he ran inside, my dad walked up with some of this fishing stuff I helped him putting them in the shed.

"Whos he on the phone with?" I asked

"Stephanie he was supposed to get the girls tomrrow Paul till he goes back on the road and now shes playing her typacle games with him" he said, I bit my lip and quietly put everything away.

I left Paul alone while they gutted the fish, becca and the kids where here I sighed putting Riley in her bouncer turning it on vibrate and lullaby I grabbed my cup of coffee and sat down "I don't know bec I don't want him to one day look at me and full resentful cause he has to fight to get a few days with his daughters" I told her , she put her hand over mine.

"Sweetie this would've happened whether he was here or his parents, Stephanie a queen bitch, and anything she can control to make his life horrible she will, nothing to do with you and he knows that" she said, I sighed staring out the window, I sure hope so.

Dinner went good, Paul was some what quiet, I couldn't help but feel for the guy, he loves being a daddy, and shes dangling it in front of him like his a dog on a leash and they're just an inch away from him, I can tell his going to snap.

later that night everyone went home the kids and Paul were in the living room while I did the dishes I was almost finished when I felt arms wrap themselves around me and a chin go on my shoulder "Just so you know love I could never resent you" Paul said kissing my cheek, he sighed "I'm sorry for being so distant today" he said kissing my neck, I moaned closing my eyes putting my hands over his.

"I understand baby" I told him turning around kissing him before I knew it I was being completely undressed laid down on my bed, I couldn't help but smile everything seemed perfect right now.


	38. Just go

I smiled happily hanging up the phone the wedding was in a week, I couldn't believe it pauls divorce had been finale for a month now, I smiled at my cooing six month old daughter. I stood up and picked her up "Hello princess" I smiled kissing her cheek.

I put her in her bouncer and laughed at her jumping she was getting so big and is such a happy baby, she had a head full of light blonde hair and big blue eyes, and is the biggest daddy's girl.

I looked out the door and smiled speaking of which I seen Paul pulling in after picking gunner up from school, he just got in from being gone for two months, he has the next month and a half off for the wedding, I was amazed Stephanie was flying out with the girls next Monday so they can be part of the wedding, I guess shes dating Chris Jericho so shes hasn't been fighting with Paul as much.

I walked out hugging gunner, as I stood up I came face to chest with Paul, I smiled feeling him wrap his arms around me "Hi" I said smiling holding him back.

"Mm I missed you" he kissed my forehead and we headed inside.

I smiled seeing him pick Riley up "Daddy missed you" he said kissing her I flopped down on the couch looking exhausted "I am so glad for this time off, Vince has me all over the place sighing house shows live shows appearances, I am so happy to be home" he said pulling me to sit next to him. I smiled.

"Glad to hear that, are you still okay with them while I go to my final fitting?" I asked him, he nodded his head "Yea I'm good I think your dad is coming by too" he said, I nodded standing up "Bye baby's mama be back love you" I kissed my daughter and soon to be husband, hugging gunner I took off.

"your so beautiful" becca said as I stood in my dress I smiled it was strapless and laced all the way down the back flowed down perfectly to the ground the ties was a light green to match the our colors, I rolled my eyes at that but couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think I have ever seen you this happy well except for the kids births" becca said , I looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know becca, I just feel at peace for the first time in my life I feel as if all is OK" I told her I walked into the dressing room and changed, thanking the lady letting her know I would be here in a couple of days to pick it up.

Becca hung up her phone "Uh that was your dad he and Paul are BBQING so I guess ill be picking the kids up from dance and soccer and be at your house" she said, I smiled nodding my head getting in the truck and heading home.

I squinted my eyes seeing a rental parked in the drive way no one was due in until Tuesday, I UN fastened my seat belt and walked into the house, there stood my mother talking and laughing sitting right next to Paul, I shut the door making everyone look at me, Paul jumped up walking over to me "Hey baby I tried to call you" he said kissing me "Yea my phone died right before I got to the shop" I told him, he put his hands on my hips I smiled remembering him doing the exact same thing so many years ago.

"what are you doing here?" I asked her in a sullen voice sitting down.

"Well Your pops informed me you were getting married, I know I was invited but I wanted to come and tell you in person how happy I am for you" she said with a smile plastered on her face, I just nodded.

"Phone calls work, or better yet letters do to its a lost trait" I said I shook my head and walked to my room, I sighed sitting down on the bed Paul came in "you OK?" he asked I shook my head.

"No as a parent I'm even more angry with her and she doesn get it Paul! Do you know how easy it would've been to let my dad and becca take Gunner and just drink all my pain away but I didn't I don't know it dumb" I said shaking my head.

"Baby how you feel isn't dumb your right you been through a lot and you never used to it to go get drunk or high you've always been a mom and that counts, and when gunners older and looks back he'll be able to say that, you'll be invited to his wedding, you want me to go kick her out?" Paul asked I laughed shaking my head no.

"Thank you" I told him he nodded kissing me "I love you" I told him standing up I walked out to the living room where she still sat on the couch I sighed looking at Paul "Can you guys go get what you need for dinner" I asked him he nodded grabbing gunner and my dad all leaving.

"you thirsty?" I asked her she nodded her head yes I went and got her a glass of ice tea "you got a nice place here, im real proud of you jersey" she said following me into the kitchen I nodded.

"What do you want?" I asked her handing her her glass "I mean you never cared before so why now?" I asked her she sighed.

"I'm sober and I realize the person I have hurt the most over the years is you, your a lot better off then you have any right to be, I think your pops every day for taking you like he did, I envy you, you have everything I wanted, a carrier, a lovely home, marrying the man you love, two beautiful children" she said I nodded.

"Yea well I worked my ass off to get these things I coudl've easily given gunner to my dad and become a drunk because I was broken hearted over Paul physically it hurt but I didn't I womened up and took care of my responsibility, I deserve to be happy mom please just let me move on from all the sad in my life and just go" I begged her, she nodded walking over to me.

"I'll go I love you" she said and walked out the door, I let go the breath I was holding in. I didn't have time to even think of what I just did as Riley started crying from her room, I got up and went and got her smiling.


	39. a morden day cinderalla

I felt like my head was going to pop off it was the day of the wedding every one was running around like crazy Paul had to drive to Austin this morning to rent more chairs cause the company messed up, I sighed as Rebecca tied my dress "Its okay pauls here we got the chairs all OK" becca told me finishing up I nodded.

"God I hope so, I been waiting for this day for ever now I just want to marry him" I told her as she started finishing up my hair "I know and you are in an hour and a half" she said smiling, I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you so much becca, just being there for me like you always have been, if I would've chosen my own mother it would've been you" I told her, we both teared up a little as she hugged me "I love you" we both said pulling away I wiped the corner of my eyes "Good thing I wore waterproof today huh?" I asked laughing as I sat down putting my shoes on, I smiled at my soon to be step daughters who was our flower girls and Riley who was going to be pulled down the aisle in a wagon by Cheyenne.

"you girls are so pretty" I said smiling at all of them

"Thank you" aurora said smiling.

"_you know someday im going to marry you" Paul said laying next to me I just nodded feeling slightly upset he put his arm over me making me look at him "hey I mean it, your my soul mate, something about you just makes my heart smile, and someday soon im going to make you my wife" hunter said and then kissed me._

"_Just so you know when that day comes I'll be more then ready hunter, I love you" I told him kissing him._

I smiled snapping out of my memory he was right, I got up and helped the girls with their last minute stuff.

Meanwhile all the guys were getting ready Paul sat staring out the window he couldn't bivalve today he was marrying her, finally he wished he would've grown the balls years ago, he missed out on so much with her and gunner, and he knew it.

"hey man you OK?" mark asked making him look up he smiled

"Yea man im cool" Paul said looking over at his son who he made his best man, he stood up blowing out a breath as Shawn came back in from checking on the girls.

"You ready man?" he asked Paul, he just nodded more then ready "friendship aside your hurt her again I'll feed you to the gators myself" Shawn said as they headed out.

I watched my dad walk in and smiled "Its almost time" he said I nodded as all the girls left the room getting in position, I sighed nodding "you OK?" my dad asked I nodded again.

"I just cant bielvie its finally happening" I said smiling. I walked to the beginning of the aisle and stopped just staring "You better hurry before Paul comes and carry's you down there" my dad said making me laugh cause I could see him doing just that.

Before I knew it I was walking down the aisle with my dad staring at Paul, who didn't take his eyes off of me the entire time, after what seemed like forever we reached the end of the aisle.

"Who gives this women to this man?" the preacher asked

"Her mother and I do" Shawn said I looked to Rebecca who looked as if she could cry and smiled as I felt Paul take my hand

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered her on this special day to join this man and this women in martial bliss, The couple has chosen to write their own vows" the preacher nodded to us as I held pauls ring on his finger.

"When I was growing up, I didn't have a normal mom and dad, or a regular family like everybody else, and I always knew that something was missing. But now I'm standing here today, knowing that I have everything I'm ever gonna need... You are my family. Paul, for so long I…I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. Then over a decade ago, I walked into a room to do a job. And instead, I found everything that I'd ever been looking for my whole life. And now…here we are…with our future before us…and I only want to spend it with you, my prince, my soul mate, my friend" I put the ring on his finger and smiled looking up at him, who then placed my ring on my finger.

"Jersey when I first so you I thought wow she is so beautiful, I instantly fell on love with you and I knew right there you would be a huge part of my life, you are beautiful, thoughtful, patient (making everyone who knew chuckle) and the most kind loving person I have ever met in my life, I love you its as simple as that, you and me" he said placing my ring all the way on my finger.

"Does anyone have any reason why this man and this women shall not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace...alright, do you Paul take Jersey to be your lawful wedded wife till death do you part?"

"I do" Paul said not taking his eyes off of me

"And do you jersey take this man Paul to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?"

I smiled "I do"

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride" Paul leaned down kissing me with so much love and so much passion, I wrapped my arms around him kissing him back, he slowly let go and we walked down the aisle. When we got to the back I smiled again kissing him "So we're really married?" I asked happily.

"yes baby we are married, you forever mine" Paul said

"And your forever mine" I said

I smiled dancing with Paul at our reception, I laid my head down on his chest swaying with him to the music "I love you" he whispered in my ear

"I love you" I looked up at him smiling.

"How do you feel being my wife?" he asked with a huge grin on his face

"Like a modern day Cinderella love" I reached up kissing him.

a/n this is where this story ends, thank you all that read and reviewed it :)


End file.
